


BYE

by werewolfy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV), Produce X (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Reality - Future, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Sejak mereka debut di grup temporer berbeda, mereka hanya sesekali bersama. Itu pun saat acara tertentu. Bahkan ketika Wooseok mengajak bertemu dan jalan sekalipun, Jinhyuk selalu saja punya alasan untuk menolak, mengelak, dan beralasan ada pekerjaan.Sungguh, mereka frustrasi untuk alasan yang hampir serupa..“Belajar dari perjuangan kucing jantan, Lee Jinhyuk! Meski dicakar dan ditendang, mereka berani menggabruk kekasihnya yang juga birahi!”—Cho Seungyeon, representatif orang-orang yang frustrasi terjebak dungeon bernama Weishin/Jinseok.





	1. A Long Waited Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet  
2) X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment  
3) Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media  
4) BY9 adalah fan-project boy-group dari Produce X 101, yang belum kelihatan mana calon agensinya sejauh peradaban berjalan  
5) Iz*One grup jebolan Produce 48 dan dalam naungan Off the Record Entertainment
> 
> Karakterisasi mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh-tokoh asli dalam dunia nyata, hanya rekaan semata.  
Semuanya bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, so pasti Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk engga bakal pisah apa pun yang terjadi. Sobs. Bikin fanfiksi ini tidak bikin saya dapat gaji, murni demi kepuasan hati sendiri. 
> 
> Warning: boys love, male x male, Alternate Reality, slow-burn, fluffy, funny (maybe), action, angst, future theme. 
> 
> Rating: adult. Not only for sensuality, sexual theme, but also sensitive topics. Yes, not for under-age. 
> 
> Catatan:  
1) BY9 lengkap sesuai rikues fans. Jadi, trainees yang dari Woolim maupun Starship tidak kembali untuk boygroup mereka sendiri.  
2) BY9 lengkap 9 orang tanpa tambahan idol.  
3) Tidak ada dekomposisi dari anggota X1, line-up debut tetap seperti semula.  
4) Featuring Iz*One.
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:  
1) Shadow Waltz – Jang Se Yong (OST Spring Waltz)  
2) I’m Fine – Victon  
3) Hello – Shinee 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Lee Jinhyuk sama seperti kebanyakan idola K-pop pada umumnya.

Hobi mencari nama sendiri di mesin pencarian, hanya untuk kecewa ketika menemukan sebagian dari apa yang tertera di sana, tak sesuai harapannya.

Ia terduduk. Detik monoton jam beresonansi sampai hati. Sayang, terdengar basi. Jemari menyisiri rambut dengan kasar. Bibir komat-kamit berbait alasan, berujung:_ ah, aku sudah pakai alasan mengajari Jinwoo belajar untuk tidak bertemu kamu, ya? _

Jinhyuk menghitung ritme degup di balik sangkar rusuk. Tangan melipat jari satu per satu. Seolah setangkai bunga terselip di jemari, sementara tangan lain mencerabut kelopak satu demi satu. Menghitung bulan yang kontan menghilang; kekosongan seseorang yang konstan terbayang.

Ponsel berdering. Lee Jinhyuk melempar asal _pentablet_ ke tempat tidur, meraih_ smartphone_ di kabinet samping tempat tidur. Senyum miring terbit ketika nama seseorang terpapar di layar.

“Ya, Woseeok-ah?”

Ia beranjak. Menyematkan _wireless earphone_ dan memijit sekilas. Menuju _walk-in closet_, menarik _french trenchcoat_ dan mengenakannya. Terkekeh sekilas mendengar lawan bicara bersuara.

“Tenang sajaaa! Aku bakal siap-siap, menjemputmu selambat kura-kura berjalan. Kau napas dulu saja, gih.” Pria itu menjejalkan dompet dan _smartphone _ke saku baju. 

“Astaga, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membatalkan janji yang sekarang ini, kok.”

Jinhyuk mengambil topi hitam dan mengenakan masker, berputar-putar di kamar, berdecak samar tak menemukan barang yang ia cari.

Lawan bicaranya menggerutu. Jinhyuk menanggapi, “Jinwoo? Oh, kapan aku bilang dia datang ke apartemenku?”

Mengganti langkah arah, Jinhyuk kembali lagi ke _walk-in closet._ Berakrobat antara memegang HP, memakai ikat pinggang, dan pakai kaus kaki hitam. “Oh, _geurae yo_... _aniyaaa_, aku cuma mengantarnya ketemu Minkyu dan Jungmo. Biar belajar untuk persiapan masuk sekolah pra universitas. Lagi pula, Jinwoo belajarnya di asrama Be Your 9.”

Jinhyuk bergumam mendengarkan Woseok, sambil berpindah posisi ke depan cermin. Tangan memungut botol parfum, menyemprotkan dalam jarak aman pada seluruh tubuh bagian atas, terakhir di pergelangan tangan.

“_Well,_ Jinwoo belajar bahasa Inggris dengan Jungmo dan Tony. Mata pelajaran lain dengan Minkyu.” Membubuhkan sedikit gel ke rambut, mengusap serata yang ia bisa, menyisiri rambut ke belakang. Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. “Yah, yang lain ada kok menyemangatinya.”

Mendesah karena ia kelihatan seperti orang baru selesai mandi dan keramas, Jinhyuk meletakkan sisir. Melingkari arloji ke pergelangan tangan kiri. Berkacak pinggang, mondar-mandir di kamar mencari kunci.

Tergeletak di kaki nakas. Jinhyuk gemas menarik gantungan marimong, cepat-cepat mengantungi kunci mobil. Komat-kamit tanpa suara memuja Lee Sejin.

Celangak-celinguk di kamar, mengangguk puas, lantas ia keluar kamar. Mengunci dengan _mastercard,_ Jinhyuk mengantunginya sembari menyusuri koridor. Di balik masker, senyumnya menipis.

“Iya, nanti pas kau keluar lift, kau pasti sudah melihat aku duduk manis di lobi agensimu.”

-**-

“Wow. Baru juga selesai latihan, sudah ada yang langsung siap-siap berangkat kencan,” cetus Seungyeon.

Wooseok menutup pintu loker. _Membanting,_ menurut Cho Seungyeon—pemuda yang nyengir setan dan berkedip-kedip ganjen sambil memandangi Woseok. Menurut Han Seungwoo pun demikian, sembari menepuk satu per satu kepala _fake-baby_ grup temporer mereka.

“Wooseok-ah, kau akan kencan?” Hangyul yang baru selesai ganti kaus, entah tersenyum atau menyeringai. “_Chukae.”_

_“Gamsahamnida._ Bukan kencan, cuma jalan biasa.” Wooseok tersenyum sepintas. Terburu-buru memakai kemeja, sambil melirik dingin Seungyeon agar tak berkomentar.

Well, ada banyak_ bayi_ di X1 sebenarnya. Melihat letupan emosi dan gembungan pipi muncul di wajah Woseok, mirip gunung api bakal erupsi, Seungwoo mengode _bayi-bayi_ itu untuk bubar jalan.

Ketika ada yang bergumam panjang dan ragu, mereka menoleh ke pintu. Junho berdiri kaku, tersenyum malu-malu. Di mata para _bayi _dan Seungwoo: _mengeksekusi misi bunuh diri_.

“Mau jalan bareng keluar?” tawar Junho. “A-atau kami duluan?”

Senyum refleks muncul di wajah Woseok. “Ayo. Sekalian saja.”

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar. Ketika berpapasan dengan koreografer, membungkuk sopan dan mengucap, “Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, _Seonsaeng-nim!_”

Sesekali mereka menyapa para staff _Swing Entertainment_. Seceria biasanya, girang karena sebentar lagi akhir minggu. Namun, wajah para staff kalah cerah dari artis-artis yang jarang dapat waktu senggang. 

Begitu mereka menyusuri lorong sepi, seseorang bercelatuk lagi. Seungyeon memang minta diajak gelut. “Enak yang habis ini kencan, ya.”

“Ada janji.” Wooseok mengingat-ingat sudahkah kunci lokernya terkunci rapat. Siapa tahu Seungyeon akan memasukkan lagi _“benda sunci” _entah apa, berdalih bahwa ia salah loker. Padahal kan ada _tag-name_ di pintu loker.

“Yeah, janji sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, yang baruuu saja kita selesai belajar koreo untuk _comeback_, langsung orangnya dihubungi.” Seungyeon menyikut Wooseok yang langsung mendelik. Seringainya tambah lebar. “Apa kabar Jinhyuk tersayang?”

“Baik.” Wooseok memenuhi ekspektasi pada diri sendiri: ia orang penyabar dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi. “Sebentar lagi juga BY9 _comeback.”_

Ironis dari rumor yang beredar dulu kala, Wooseok sadar ia perlu mengontrol emosi. Sekarang, lebih mirip api kompor. Emosinya bisa diperbesar, diperkecil, atau bahkan dimatikan sesuai kontrolnya sendiri.

“Pasti permainan agensi, supaya _fans_ bisa lihat kita di _music shows_ bersamaan, dan saling bersaing beli album kita.” Seungyeon berdecak.

Seungwoo menengahi, “Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Siapa tahu cuma kebetulan.”

Seungyeon menjentik jari. “Atau sebenarnya, ini kiat penggemar supaya bisa melihat_ bromance_ di antara dua grup.”

“Terus jadi drama, antara BY9 versus X1 siapa yang akan menang _di music show_. _Kaboom!”_ Dohyun menguncupkan tangan, memekarkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat. Berpose ala MC. “X1 _is the winner! Chukahamnida_!”

“Aih ... kau sudah bisa jadi MC _Music Shows_, ya.” Minhee tertawa lepas, mengelusi kepala Dohyun. Si bocah langsung mengelak ke samping.

“Kan tidak lucu kalau kita kalah, tapi lebih tidak lucu lagi bersaing seperti itu.” Eungsang menggigit jari sekilas.

“Memang tidak mungkin, kita senang-senang saja siapa yang menang,” sela Minhee, “tapi bayangkan! Kita bisa bertemu lagi di _Music Schows,_ menyenangkan, bukan?”

“_Shireo_!” rajuk Dongpyo. “Kasihan kalau mereka di_-bash _lagi gara-gara kita. Bukannya aku tak mau bertemu. Lihat contohnya, Victon!”

“Memang kenapa dengan grupku?” Seungwoo mengernyit alis.

“Kasihan kan Victon _Hyeong-deul_ dicaci melulu, cuma karena interaksi denganmu.” Dongpyo manyun sesaat. “Seram sekali jeritan fans di Music Bank pas kita menang kali keempat, _“Han Seungwoo X1 yaaa! Bukan Han Seungwoo Victon, biasakan itu!”_ aduh, padahal Seungsik Hyung kan baik sekali, dia hanya memelukmu dan Victon _Hyung-deul_ ikut mengucapkan selamat.”

Seungwoo melebarkan senyuman, meskipun sorot matanya memilu. “Terima kasih, Dongpyo. Tahu kau seperti ini saja, aku sudah senang. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati.”

“Lain kali, coba _Hyung_ telepon Wanna One, Hwang Minhyun _Sunbae-nim,” _usul Minhee.

“Oh, benar juga.” Seungwoo mendongak. “Dia pasti berpengalaman.”

“Kasihan aku pas Minhyun _Sunbae_ mesti membatasi interaksi dengan Nu’est _Sunbae-nim_.” Dongpyo mengacak rambutnya, sampai sekeriting Hyungjun.

Seungyeon tertawa meledek. “Nanti jadi _trending _di medsos. _Top comment: Dasar Lo/Ve! Bukan Hwang Minhyun Nu’est, sekarang dia sebagai Hwang Minhyun Wanna One. Camkan itu!”_ atau ... _“Hwang Minhyun, ingatlah! Kau tidak akan bisa sesukses sekarang kalau bukan di Wanna One. Buktinya? Waktu kau di Nu’est, tidak bisa menyaingi popularitasmu sebagai Hwang Minhyun Wanna One_.” Toksik sekali.”

Hangyul menggaruk sisi pelipis. “Woah. Ini memusingkan. Kenapa fans tidak marah padaku? Kan aku pernah jadi _opening main dancer_ untuk UNB’s Black Heart.”

“Hangyul_ Hyung_ sangat keren di situ!” Dohyun bertepuk meriah. “_Simply,_ karena kau tidak termasuk _line-up _UNB.”

“Lebih keren UnB _Sense._ Oh, ooooh!” Dongpyo menarik celana Dohyun untuk bangun, mengabaikan pekikan Dohyun. “_Eyez Eyez_ dan _What Time is it Now_-nya Victon juga sangat keren!”

“Menurutku, yang keren itu _dance version_ dari_ Remember_!” Hyungjun ikut menimbrung. “Aku lihat Victon menampilkan itu di _Japan K-con.”_

“Aku suka Victon _Look at Me and Your Smile_, Hyung.” Wooseok tersenyum pada Seungwoo.

“Ooh! Itu mirip _Me After You_-nya Paul Kim _Sunbae-nim_, tapi kedengaran sangat profesional.” Yohan ikut manggut-manggut.

“Suara Seungsik Hyung itu bagus sekali, lebih bagus darimu, Seungwoo Hyung,” Dongpyo pura-pura mengeluh, padahal matanya berbinar menggoda.

“Jangan lupakan _Nostalgic Night_ juga.” Eunsang menambahkan.

“Aish, kalian! Ke mana saja saat aku masih di Victon, hah? Nanti aku beritahu Victon _member-deul,_ mereka akan sangat senang—karena penggemar kita juga—dan berterima kasih.” Seungwoo tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya berubah menghujat saat menjitak lagi Dongpyo, “Yaaah, Son Dongpyo! Selamanya, aku tetap _Appa_-mu!”

“Kita akan jadikan Seungsik Hyung sebagai _Eomma.”_ Dongpyo berkelit gesit.

Seungwoo merangkul si bocah untuk bangun. Menyeringai kecil. “Aku suka ide itu.”

“Jangan, nanti penggemar marah. Kan sukanya Seungwoo _Appa _dan Byungchan _Eomma,”_ timpal Junho geli. 

“Dongpyo _Hyung,_ aku ingat sekarang,” Dohyun ber-ck-ck sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk, “_fans_ kita marah di bagian, kata mereka, Seungwoo_ Hyung_ mencuekkanmu karena ada Seungsik_ Hyungnim_ waktu itu di _Show Champion.”_

Dongpyo menyepak kaki Dohyun. Mengabaikan jeritan lumba-lumba _maknae_ X1 itu. “Kalau saja mereka mau mencoba mengenal Seungsik _Hyung,_ tidak akan begini jadinya.”

“Eh, tapi kenapa kalau ada Byungchan_ Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?” Dohyun balik menendang Dongpyo.

Yohan mengurut dagu. “Kayaknya karena Byungchan _Hyung _kan ikut Produce juga, _fans _lebih kenal, makanya tidak apa-apa.”

“Tahu apa yang paling lucu? Justru sebaliknya_, fans_ malah mengemis _interaksi _antara Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk!” kata Seungyeon, bak _announcer_ berita cetar kelas wahid.

“Ini sekadar saran dari _dongsaeng.”_ Tatkala memasuki_ lift_, Dohyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Wooseok. “Berhati-hatilah, _fans_ di luar buas dan banyak.”

“Tahu apa, sih, kamu.” Wooseok mengacak rambut Dohyun, tertawa ketika si _maknae_ memberengut dan menepis tangannya.

“Itu loh tiap mereka teriak-teriak.” Dohyun berlagak menyakar-nyakar leher. Suaranya melengking, pipi tergembung kala berseru, “KYA! KYAAA! WEISHIIIIIIN!”

Hangyul menyentil kecil pipi maknae itu. “Aih ... kalau kau, lebih kedengaran kayak lumba-lumba bersin.”

Cetusan itu membuahkan tawa, terbawa sampai ketika pintu lift terbuka. Wooseok ikut menepuk kepala Dohyun. Tawa berletupan lantaran si maknae seketika menghujat semua Hyung-nya, menggerutu dengan pipi yang seketika dicubit gemas Hyungjun.

Dohyun mencureng. _“I’m not a baby!” _

Tepat saat Hyungjun meringis karena ditepis tangannya, Dohyun menarik Dongpyo agar di kubunya (dalam rangka menghujat _hyeong-deul_). Yohan memperingatkan untuk jangan coba-coba menjadi seedan para maknae pada Minhee (yang malah tak diindahkan). Wooseok merasakan sikutan kanan-kiri dari Seungyeon dan Seungwoo.

Jantungnya tak lagi hanya berdetak selaras detik, melainkan berdebar. Wooseok tak menemukan penjelasan, mengapa denyut jantung berkorelasi dengan buncahan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia memandang cermin yang dipasang di sisi lobi. Merapikan _sweatshirt,_ memastikan tak ada yang keluar dari celana. Menyerah dengan kemeja luar yang kedodoran.

Sementara yang lain cekakan seperti setan cekikikan, Eunsang berkata, “Wooseo_ Hyung_, kau sudah tampan, kok.”

Wooseok mendengus. Mengangkat dagu dan melangkah maju. “Aku selalu tampan, tahu.”

Eunsang terperangah, Dongpyo langsung merangkulnya. Wooseok melewatkan beberapa members X1 yang nyaris mementung dirinya. 

Sayangnya, Wooseok ternyata tak sesiap itu mendapati Lee Jinhyuk sudah bersandar di pilar. Ponsel tertempel di telinga, arloji analog hitam di tangan kiri . Memakai _black-jeans,_ aksesori rantai hitam bergemerencing dari pinggul ke paha. Topi tergantung di ikat pinggang berwarna selaras, bergesper silver metalik.

Memakai kemeja separuh model korsase dengan tiga kancing teratas dibuka, menampakkan kaus dalaman putih. Baik kemeja maupun kaus, dimasukkan rapi ke dalam black-jeans. Dipadu luaran_ double vent black trenchcoat_. Lengan baju digulung tiga per-empat. Terakhir, kaki bersepatu kets hitam bertali putih bersih. 

Lebih mengerikan, Wooseok tidak merasa sehat saat melihat Lee Jinhyuk menoleh. Melambai sekilas, senyum terkembang pada X1. Rambut hitamnya tampak asal sisir ke belakang, sialan malah kelihatan menakjubkan.

Omong-omong, ini Wooseok saja, atau memang seseorang kelihatan sangat kharismatik ketika berambut hitam? Ia mengerling kanan-kiri. Nah, mau _bayi-bayi_ di sekitarnya berambut hitam atau tidak, tidak menimbulkan reaksi dalam diri Wooseok.

Mungkin _Kpop Idols_ perlu berhenti gonta-ganti rambut tiap _comeback. _

Kasual, segar, dan jelas menyenangkan dipandang berlama-lama. Mendadak, Wooseok ingin balik kanan, membatalkan acara mereka dan lari ke salon sekarang. Nanti ia balik lagi.

“Hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu, ya?” Minhee memandang dengan mata membola. “Dia kelihatan setampan aktor-aktor drama.”

Seungwoo menepuk pundak pemuda yang tidak berhenti diliriki Jinhyuk. “Wooseok, coba bernapas. Jangan kayak drama percobaan pembunuhan, orang megap-megap habis dicekik.”

Wooseok datar menoleh. “Perumpamaannya mesti itu juga?”

“Habis, kau kelihatan kayak Dohyun tiap mengiler tergiur iga bakar.” Seungyeon mengakak melihat Wooseok sampai meraba sudut bibir, mengelak dari sepakan Dohyun dan jambakan Wooseok di bajunya.

Wooseok mengentak langkah. Melambai macho, kalau saja kemejanya tidak kowar-kiwir. “Aku duluan.”

“_Have a nice date!”_ seru Dohyun. Sembunyi di belakang Hangyul sebelum disambit.

“Minta makan ramen di apartemennya sana!” Seungyeon mengompori.

Tentu, hanya orang naif dan inosen yang tidak mengerti _konotasi “makan ramen di apartemen/tempat orang itu”_.

Wooseok merogoh kantung, mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari di mesin pencarian, menunjukkan pada Eunsang. “Ini telepon polisi. Katakan pada mereka, seseorang lepas dari sana.”

“Ku-kupikir harusnya Rumah Sakit Jiwa?” Eunsang tersenyum setengah hati.

Wooseok mengusap dahi, mendelik pada yang lain karena cekikikan. Sudah berkali-kali dia terpentok kepolosan Eunsang. “Tidak semua orang di rumah sakit jiwa itu gila. Kadang, sebenarnya mereka hanya sakit pikiran dan hati, bukan mereka yang mentalnya mengalami retardasi.”

Jinhyuk telah menutup telepon dan bersalaman dengan anggota-anggota X1, baru ikut menimbrung, “Siapa yang mesti dibawa ke RSJ?”

“Wooseok. Jiwanya sakit karena begitu merindukanmu—woooh!” Seungyeon meloncat mundur karena kakinya nyaris diinjak Wooseok. 

Wooseok mendelik balik pada Jinhyuk, isyarat untuk bungkam.

Jinhyuk tersenyum menggoda. “Yah, aku bisa paham kenapa kau menyuruh Eunsang mengirim Seungyeon ke kepolisian, tapi apa kau tidak takut dia malah jadi kriminal?”

“Kriminal dia, menggodaku melulu.” Wooseok tampak seperti anak kecil mengadu pada ibu dia dinakali anak tetangga. Tangannya meraih tangan Jinhyuk.

“Reaksimu menyenangkan, sih. Aku bisa paham.” Jinhyuk bertukar kedipan sebelah mata dengan Seungyeon.

Jinhyuk terbengong-bengong ketika Wooseok menyentak tangannya, nostalgik sekali sebagaimana Wooseok melepas tangannya di Produce X saat eliminasi dan pengumuman peringkat mereka—_headlines_ portal media _online_ _“TOP Media trainees bersaing merebutkan peringkat satu di Produce X!”. _Berjalan duluan ke depan.

“Ayo.” Wooseok menoleh sekilas karena melihat Jinhyuk mematung, sebelum kembali melenggang. “Tunggu apa lagi?”

“Heiih... sekadar info, baru _Seonsang-nim_ bilang latihan kelar, dia langsung lari meneleponmu.” Seungyeon geleng-geleng. “Astaga, bisa-bisanya kau betah dengan dia.”

Pandangan Jinhyuk melunak, memandangi Wooseok mengentak-hentak langkah menelusuri lobi. “Aku sayang dia.”

“Heiiiish!” Sisa members XI nyaris tumbang serupa nyamuk dijepret sapu lidi, bangkit seperti _zombie_ mencekik Seungyeon.

“Cinta level nasional beda, ya.” Seungyeon terkekeh, mendaratkan tendangan di tulang kering Jinhyuk yang langsung heboh menyumpah-nyumpahnya.

“Kalian akan jalan ke mana, Hyung?” tanya Dongpyo.

“Entahlah. Mungkin ke distrik belanja dekat sini saja.” Jinyuk nyengir.

“Lihat-lihat lokasi, ya. Soalnya, aku dengar kabar dari seorang staff, ada acara_ fanmeeting_ Iz*One sekitar daerah sini,” Minhee memperingatkan.

Seungwoo memandang ke seberang lobi. “Hati-hati tertangkap paparazzi. Nanti diberitakan _Dispatch _lagi.”

Jinhyuk membelalak. “Astaga, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu!”

“_Ii-pabo yaaa_! Kenapa kalian lelet sekali, sih?!” Seungyeon frustrasi, menabok punggung Jinhyuk. “Tidak lihat kau Wooseok seperti apa tiap dapat kesempatan jalan denganmu? Dia kayak kucing, duduk manis, _kicep-kicep_ pada majikan minta dikasih ikan tanpa tulang!”

“Jangan samakan Wooseok dengan apa pun!” Jinhyuk balas menyabet Seungyeon dengan topinya.

“_Aigoo,_ capek aku melihatmu kayak kucing jantan mengeong merayu kucing betina yang jual mahal karena tatapan birahinya saja tidak cukup!” Seungyeon memijat jidat. “Belajar dari perjuangan kucing jantan, Lee Jinhyuk! Meski dicakar dan ditendang, mereka berani menggabruk kekasihnya yang juga birahi!”

“_Yaaaa,_ Cho Seungyeon!” Jinhyuk memiting Seungyeon. Mana yang dipiting malah memukul-mukul lengan Jinhyuk. “Kaupikir cintaku sebegitu bernafsu, hah?! Sayangku padanya tidak seperti itu, tahu!”

“Itu reaksi wajar biologis lelaki!” Seungyeon menggigit rabies lengan Jinhyuk sampai lepas. Keduanya loncat _kungfu ngamuk_ ke belakang, pasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. “Jangan katakan Wooseok cintanya sebertepuk sebelah tangan laron pada cahaya, saking merindukan cahaya, dia mati terbakar panas lampu!”

“Memangnya Wooseok menyayangiku dengan cara seperti itu, hah?” Jinhyuk mengumpat, mematuk Seungyeon dengan satu pukulan.

Seungyeon sigap menangkis, mencucuk lengan Jinhyuk dengan jemari. “Mana tahu kalau kau tidak berani mencoba? Apa yang kautakutkan, hah!”

Bahkan kali ini para bayi mengintip dari belakang punggung Seungwoo. Berhubung mereka ketakutan melihat pertarungan serupa godzilla kesurupan, begitu pula Seungyeon yang mengerjap. Kaget karena Jinhyuk tiba-tiba mematung ditanya begitu.

“Aku salah bicara, ya?” Seungyeon menghampiri Jinhyuk yang berdeham dan menggeleng. “_Joeseonghamnida_. Bagian mananya yang salah?”

_“Aniya.”_ Jinhyuk menggeleng. Ia menatap ke belakang Seungyeon. “BY9 _member-deul_ ada di asrama. Kalau mau ketemu, datang saja, ya. Minkyu, Tony, Jungmo sedang _mentoring_ Jinwoo—“

Wooseok yang masuk lagi ke lobi berseru, “Jinhyuk-ah! Kenapa diam saja di sana?”

“Nanti kita mengobrol lagi.” Jinhyuk menepuk bahu Seungyeon dan membungkuk pada yang lain. Ia menoleh, menggamit tangan Wooseok. “Lagi pula, kenapa juga kau main keluar?”

“Kalau ketinggalan bus, bagaimana?” Wooseok mengerutkan hidung.

“Sudah dari lama aku tidak lagi naik bus.” Jinhyuk mengusap kepalanya sekilas, turun untuk menggamit tangan Wooseok. “Dan kata siapa kita mesti naik kereta?”

Wooseok merasakan hentakan menggelitik dada. Padahal yang diusap kepala. Memandangi Jinhyuk, berpindah pada para personil X1. _Members-_nya saat ini melakukan gerakan patah-patah, akrobatik, dan serangkaian tindakan mencurigakan lainnya.

Mereka tak bakat jadi aktor, pura-pura cuek saja mata masih larak-lirik padanya dan Jinhyuk. Wooseok mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Mereka ganti ekspresi. Pakai acara lambai-lambai, mengode dengan _love-finger_, bahkan melempar _kissbye._

Begitu Jinhyuk melepaskan gandengan, Wooseok mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka masih menyaksikan dua pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Dari simbol yang menyala, lift bergerak ke basement.

“Aih, keren sekali dia. Soloist, member BY9, bahkan sudah punya SIM.” Seungwo menghela napas panjang.

“Hyung, jangan bicara dengan nada setua itu.” Dongpyo tertawa geli. “Iya juga. Apa Jinhyuk _Hyung_ sudah punya mobil?”

“Palingan bukan mobil _mercy, sport car,_ atau mobil mewah, kok.” Seungyeon menyimpan lengan di belakang kepala. “Kita cuma _idols_ baru sebentar terjun ke industri musik, bukan CEO perusahaan besar raksasa industri.” 

“Bukan bagian itu, _Hyung_.” Hyungjun melempar senyum terakhir kali ke arah lift, senang melihat dua pemuda itu tengah bertatapan. “Tapi di bagian, Jinhyuk _Hyung_ sudah bekerja sangat keras, sampai bisa beli mobil dari hasil tabungan sendiri.”

Seungwoo melambai sekilas pada manajer yang datang menghampiri dan siap mengantar pulang. Ia sedikit mengernyit alis. Alih-alih diantar, mereka tampaknya dipanggil suruh masuk ke ruang rapat.

Sebelum menyuruh Yohan berlari mengejar Wooseok agar mereka mengikuti manajer, Seungyeon tersenyum kecil.

“Dan bukannya itu malah menambah sisi kerennya? Kalaupun ia datang jalan kaki, mengajak naik bus dan jajan ke pasar, apa pun itu pasti Wooseok tetap mau. Asal bersama Jinhyuk.”

Seungwoo memandang langit yang mulai disepuh kemuning keemasan. “Semoga keduanya tidak lupa tempat saja.”

_**_

Chapter 1

.

** _ A Long Waited Date  _ **

.

**(Behind the scene: **

Kim Minkyu membatu, siap-siap dihujat Kim Wooseok—sedang menghunjam tatapan sekeji pegawai kementerian keuangan menatap hina para pengemplang pajak—lantaran penjelasannya pasti ada yang salah.

“Apa kaubilang? Waktu punya relativitas, Minkyunstein?”

Buru-buru Minkyu mengangguk. “I-iya. Sekalipun waktu berjalan konstan, tetapi pada dasarnya itu relativitas tergantung persepsi orang terhadap momen di waktu tersebut.”

Wooseok mendengus. Menyorongkan buku setebal fisiologi manusia, berjudul **_Relativitas Einstein dalam perakitan Bom Atom_**, kembali pada Minkyu. “Coba cek lagi! Karena yang kurasakan, waktu berjalan sangat lama sampai Jinhyuk mau mengiyakan kencan denganku.”

Minkyu mendeprok ke pojok. “... kan sudah aku jelaskan.”) 


	2. Failed Kiss and The Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya merekomendasikan beberapa lagu yang sesuai dengan jalan cerita, mohon didengarkan sambil membaca; plus anjuran mendengarkan dengan earphone/headset. Gamsahamnida~ 
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Spring is Gone by a Chance – Yuju Gfrienf ft. Loco (OST A Girl who sees Smell)  
Ulta (Blank) – Victon  
Mr. Chu - Apink  
The Chemistry – Victon
> 
> .  
.  
Selamat membaca!

“Hoo... jadi kau mau pamer mobil baru.”

“Iya, dong!” Jinhyuk tertawa lepas, sambil menaruh tas Wooseok ke jok belakang. “Keren, ‘kan?”

“Lebih keren kalau kau bersabar dan menabung lebih banyak, biar bisa beli lebih bagus.” Bukan Kim Wooseok kalau tidak mengampaskan harapan orang, lengkap dengan wajah datar. Namun, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama tak terkesan, karena Jinhyuk tak terpengaruh.

Jinhyuk berseri-seri mendapati Wooseok menengok ke jok belakang. Meneliti apa saja yang ada. Ransel, _trenchcoat _hitam, tumblr isi _fruit infuse water_, selimut abu-abu, dan bantal sanggaan leher. Tertata rapi.

“_Jal haess-eo, _Jinhyuk-ah.” Mata Wooseok ikut menyipit karena senyum lebarnya. “UP10TION dan BY9 _member-deul_ tahu?” 

“Tahu, tapi tidak kubiarkan mereka naik dulu.” Jinhyuk mengangguk. Nyengir, mata berpendar seolah bintang bermigrasi ke matanya. “Sesuai janjiku.”

“Selain _member-deul?”_

“Manajer-_nim_? Tidak, tuh.”

“_Yeojachingu_?”

“Mana ada.” Jinhyuk memutar bola mata, kemudian menyeringai. “Kenapa? Takut keduluan dapat pacar dariku juga?”

Wooseok bersidekap. “Asal nanti kaukenalkan padaku, baru pada UP10TION, X1 dan BY9 _member-deul_. Biar kau tidak diperdaya, antar-jemput kalau sempat, ataupun suruh mentraktir.”

“Hey, kalau ada, aku pasti kenalkan dia padamu, ibuku, baru yang lain.” Jinhyuk sengaja meraungkan mesin mobil kala memanaskan mesin. “Sejauh cakrawala memandang, belum ada tanda-tanda aku bakal dapat pacar.”

Wooseok menghela napas puas. “Bagus.”

Terdiam sesaat. Jinhyuk melirik. “Kenapa?”

“Jadi kan kau masih bebas, punya waktu luang untuk jalan denganku.” Wooseok menaruh tangan ke atas paha, tangan lain meraba embusan AC yang berderu halus. Ia mengerling. “Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat.”

Tertawa geli, Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok agak lama, sampai pemuda yang ditatap mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Tawa itu mengetuk-ngetuk seantero mobil, merasuk ke benak Wooseok. Seperti _music box,_ menyenandung _lullaby _ manis yang melelapkan seseorang dalam senyuman.

“Bagaimana mau berangkat,” Jinhyuk beringsut sedikit, menggapai _seatbelt_ dan memasangkannya dengan benar, seraya menatap dalam Wooseok, “kalau kau belum aman, hm?”

Wooseok mengerjap. Belum juga ia berdebar-debar, waktu terasa berhenti ala adegan klise; roman picisan drama Korea, Jinhyuk keburu kembali ke sisi sendiri. Menggeser persneling, dan mulai menyetir.

“_Gomawoyo,”_ gumam Wooseok. Padahal hanya kata-kata, tapi ia benar-benar merasa aman. Seolah Jinhyuk mewujudkannya hanya dengan bicara.

“Hmm.” Jinhyuk melentingkan senyuman. Satu tangan terlepas dari ban setir, meraih belakang kepala Wooseok dan menolehkan kepadanya. “Sebentar, ini yang di sebelahku benar-benar Kim Wooseok, ‘kan?”

“Apa maksudmu, hah?” Wooseok melirik setajam dan sedingin stalaktit.

“Nah, ini baru Kim Wooseok!” Tawa meriah Jinyhuk, toh, kontras dari bagaimana caranya memandang Wooseok.

Usai menyodok pinggang Jinhyuk dan mereka berakhir saling iseng mencubit pinggang satu sama lain, Wooseok jadi ingin berdecak. Yeah, serahkan pada Lee Jinhyuk untuk melunturkan apa pun yang tadi terbangun di antara mereka, sekalipun rasa aman itu tak juga menghilang.

Atau mungkin memang demikian, karena Jinhyuk takkan menghunjamnya dengan tatapan menghakimi ataupun pandangan memuja. Seperti penggemar maupun pembenci. 

Ketika Jinhyuk mengerlingnya, Wooseok tidak bisa memutuskan. Tawa Jinhyuk atau pandangan lembutnya yang lebih mendebarkan.

/ * /

Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu, setidaknya dari dua bulan lalu.

**Ralat. **

Woooseok membuat Jinhyuk berjanji padanya untuk bertemu, sudah dari empat bulan lalu, tapi baru ada jadwal dua bulan setelah itu.

Mereka terjebak macet. Anehnya, bahkan meski _outing day_ mereka ini telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari, Wooseok tidak keberatan bermacet-macetan dengan Jinhyuk.

Tidak masalah. Toh, setelah kehabisan bahan perbincangan_—update_ informasi—satu sama lain, Jinhyuk menyetelkan radio. Lagu debut X1 diputar, kemudian _theme song_ jaya Produce X:_ Jijima­_. Woooseok menyambit Jinhyuk dengan lemeja kedodoran, kilat memencet tombol, hingga terganti lagu lain.

Jinhyuk mengakak. “Benar rupanya kata sepupuku yang punya _franchise _restoran cepat saji. Keseringan masak ayam goreng tiap hari, bikin ia _eneg _kalau mencium bau ayam _crunchy,_ saus, dan cola.”

Bukan Lee Jinhyuk namanya kalau tidak menyeringai sambil usil menjawil-jawil, sampai Wooseok menyabetnya sekali lagi dengan lengan baju kowar-kiwir.

Wooseok mendecih. “Bahkan lagu yang paling kita suka pun, bisa bosan kita dengar, nyanyikan, tarikan, kalau terus-menerus tanpa henti.”

“Apalagi_ idols_ macam kita, yang sudah dengar dari rekaman demo, mengulang lagu berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan _choreo,_ mengabsahkan untuk _Showcase,_ sekalipun rasa bangga karena bisa menampilkan lagu tersebut tidak menghilang.” Jinhyuk mengetuk-ketuk ban setir. Mengawasi teman mengemudinya mengutak-atik radio.

“Belum lagi tampil di acara _Music Schows. Talk Shows. TV Shows. Reality Shows_. Menyanyikan di acara_ K-con. Dream Concert. _Semua panggung dan acara yang meminta kita menampilkannya,” tanggap Wooseok.

“Wooseok, coba lihat ke arah jam duamu!” Begitu Wooseok menoleh, Jinhyuk tertawa meniru killing part koreografi Yohan_. “FLASH!”_

Wooseok yang juga terkena sindroma idola _“lagumu berputar, auto-dancing_”, berhenti menari. Menyambit Jinhyuk, yang malah menyulut frekuensi tawa Jinhyuk menguat.

“Aku bangga dengan lagu debut X1.” Wooseok mengambur napas.

“Tidak begitu jadi masalah, sih. Yang susah, kalau kita bukan _self-produce idols_, terus agensi minta kita menyanyikan lagu yang kita tidak suka, tapi fans suka sekali _title track_ tersebut ... ah, bisa jadi bencana kalau kita tidak bisa mengontrol diri.” Tawa Jinhyuk berubah setengah hati.

Wooseok menghela napas. “Memang sudah resiko kita. Kan kita yang ingin jadi idola, agensi kadang tidak berdaya juga kalau fans sudah meminta.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Pembeli adalah raja dan pemilik toko melatih pelayan agar memberikan pelayanan terbaik. Serupa tapi tak sama, terminologi itu mirip dengan relasi segitiga antara idola, penggemar, dan agensi. Beda konteks, karena yang pertama dunia bisnis, yang kedua industri hiburan.”

Satu sudut mulut Wooseok terangkat. “Pasti ada seseorang di balik pikiran kritismu yang mendadak.”

“Minkyunstein! Percaya, tidak?” kekeh Jinhyuk.

“Semoga lain kali kau bisa lebih kreatif, dan tidak mengutip hasil analisis orang,” tanggap Wooseok, kembali serius mencari siaran yang telinga mereka bisa terima.

Jinhyuk nyengir tanpa dosa. “Kebetulan saja yang dia bilang, berkorelasi dengan obrolan kita.”

“Aish, ini kenapa lagunya begini semua, sih?” Wooseok mendengus, sengaja mengalihkan. _Well, _Jinhyuk mesti ingat dia pergi hari ini _bukan _dengan Kim Minkyu.

Lagi-lagu manis OST tidak adegan romantis menggaung dari _speaker_.

“Mungkin karena ini musim semi dan cuacanya sedang terang?” Jinhyuk memerhatikan sekitar, berlabuh lagi ke sisi kanan pengemudi.

Di tengah kemacetan, ia bisa sedikit rileks. Jinhyuk menikmati Wooseok berwajah semrawut: alis bertaut, dahi berkerut, bibir berkedut. Rambut sedikit kusut, tapi kalau boleh jujur, malah terkesan imut.

Wooseok mendesah. Ia memilih satu stasiun siaran, tembang yang membuat senyumnya dan Jinhyuk terkembang. Salah satu _soundtrack drama_, _A Girl who Sees Smell. Spring is Gone by Chance _yang dinyanyikan Yuju Gfriend dan Loco. Produser lagu ini juga memproduseri_ U Got It. _

Jinhyuk mendendang rap, Wooseok mengiringi dengan nyanyiannya. Ber-_oooh_ satu sama lain, menyadari betapa telah berkembang kemampuan mereka dibanding waktu debut dengan_ boygroup_ temporer. Mereka bertukar seringai. Kaki kanan Jinhyuk naik-turun, sementara Wooseok mengangguk ringan mengikuti ketukan lagu.

Wooseok menyanyikan _killing part_ dan nada tinggi. Nadanya sedikit bergoyang karena nyaris tertawa, salahkan Jinhyuk bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak seheboh _trainee _terkesima kalau ada penyanyi berhasil mengeksekusi nada tinggi di Produce; selalu, tiap season terjadi. Menahan tawa hingga bait terakhir.

Yang bernyanyi tak sadar, suaranya melodis seriang nuansa drama musim semi. Seperti kelopak putih plum sakura yang jatuh tergelincir di kaca mobil dan terselip ke_ wiper_. Yang Wooseok sadari adalah ekspresi Jinhyuk berubah karena tatapannya memaknai lirik lagu.

_Kamu bodoh, beritahu aku _

_Aku bisa melihat hatimu _

_Beritahu aku apa yang kau mau _

_Jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu lagi_

Ia menyelesaikan nyanyian sampai akhir. Sang _rapper_ tertunduk. Sekilas sorot mata berubah kelam. Seketia tergantikan senyuman dan tepuk tangan untuk Wooseok yang mengerti Jinhyuk tak ingin ia tahu.

“_Gwaenchana?”_ Wooseok menyentuh lengan Jinhyuk.

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_ Jinhyuk bersiul kecil, bertepuk tangan lagi. “Kemampuanmu makin meningkat.”

“Kau juga.” Wooseok melenguh ketika cahaya mentari sore menerpa wajahnya. “Jinhyuk-ah, jangan keseringan mengalah soal _part-_mu untuk distribusi _line_. Bukan cuma _fans-_mu yang sering frustrasi karena bagianmu sedikit.”

Entah Jinhyuk sadar atau tidak, Wooseok sadar bagaimana cahaya terpantul di mata Jinhyuk. Mirip pantulan cahaya di kejauhan, yang orang awam takkan sadar itu bersumber dari lensa senapan _sniper_. Intinya, bukan tatapan yang ingin Wooseok artikan sembarangan.

Jinhyuk menggapai penghalang jatuh bayang, menggesernya agar mencegah cahaya jatuh tepat di atas mata Wooseok. “Kan aku mesti bagi-bagi_ part_ juga. Kecuali kalau aku _soloist._ Lagi pula, kan sekalian membantu _member-deul_ lain meningkatkan kemampuan mereka.”

“Kau terlalu baik. _Too obvious_, apalagi pas kita di Produce X.” Wooseok memosisikan matanya di bawah bayangan tangan Jinhyuk. Telunjuknya terangkat, menyusuri buku-buku jari Jinhyuk. Panjang dibandingkan dirinya.

“Aku cuma membantu.” Jinhyuk terkesima, dan jari yang tadi menghalangi agar mata Wooseok tak kena cahaya matahari, kini bermain dengan jemari Wooseok.

“Orang tuh kalau baik ada dua makna. Satu, karena ingin membuat orang berutang padanya. Dua, ingin merasa dirinya baik.” Wooseok mengacungkan dua jari. Pose V. Menyeringai kecil. “Kau yang mana?”

“Penginnya sih kujawab, baik ya baik saja ... tapi aku tidak munafik.” Jinhyuk menghela napas karena Wooseok melepaskan tautan, ia kembali memayungi sepasang mata cokelat muda itu. “Bisa dua-duanya. Tergantung situasi-kondisi.”

Wooseok mengangguk puas. Berpaling, menahan senyuman karena tangan Jinhyuk masih setia memagarinya agar tidak kesilauan.

Lagu di mobil berganti. Radio memutarkan Ulta (Blank) dari Victon. Laju antrian kendaraan merayap maju, Jinhyuk menegakkan badan. Hanya untuk bersandar lagi, karena ternyata kendaraan hanya maju seuntil badan jalan. Memecahkan keheningan, Jinhyuk menyelarasi _part rap_-nya Hanseo Victon. 

Salah satu main vokalis X1 itu mengangguk-angguk menikmati _Ulta_, memuji Seungwoo _Hyung,_ dan teknik vokal indah Seungsik.

Wooseok tidak menoleh ketika tangan Jinhyuk menghilang, mungkin pegal. Tak masalah. Ia menoleh baru ketika ternyata, Jinhyuk meraih tangannya. Mengamati Jinhyuk menggulung lengan kemejanya yang melambai-lambai kedodoran dari tadi.

“Nih, sekalian.” Wooseok tersenyum manis meski tipis ketika Jinhyuk menatapnya, ia menyerahkan pergelangan tangan sebelah kanan.

“Wooseok-ah...” Ekspresi Jinhyuk lumer dengan tawa dan suara yang menyesakkan dada Wooseok, “aku harus bagaimana padamu?”

Jinhyuk menggeleng sekilas dan menatapnya tidak percaya, memangku tangan Wooseok di paha agar bisa melipatkan lengan baju dengan rapi sampai pergelangan tangan.

Mengusir kecanggungan yang terbangun, keduanya memilih bernyanyi. Rap berpadu klimaks lagu Ulta. Tepat di saat itu, tatapan mereka bertemu di bawah gelimang matahari petang.

Kesunyian berkawan dengan deru AC dan dengung mesin mobil ketika lagu berganti.

“_Aku harus bagaimana padamu_, Wooseok-ah,” ucap Jinhyuk pelan.

Ketika tangan Jinhyuk meraih sisi wajahnya, membelai garis bawah matanya dengan ibu jari, Wooseok tertegun. Dada berdebar keras, pipi memanas. Sekujur tubuh perlahan melemas.

Seakan matahari sore mendisfungsikan AC, menghangatkan ruangan, dan menularkan sesuatu entah apa pada Jinhyuk yang menjatuhkan tatapan ke bibirnya, melelehkan Wooseok untuk perlahan memejamkan mata ketika Jinhyuk mendekat.

Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, klason bersahut-sahutan dari belakang. Keduanya terlonjak dan saling menjauhkan wajah, seolah baru sadar telah tersengat lebah.

Outro lagu Ulta yang manis, mengiringi Jinhyuk dengan cepat melajukan mobil sambil meringis-ringis.

“Mmm... kau bisa mengajakku makan. Aku lapar.” Wooseok mengalihkan usai memulihkan diri. Mengejap-kejap mata ketika Jinhyuk malah tergelak. “Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak lucu tertawa di atas penderitaaan orang kelaparan, tahu.”

_Penderitaan orang gagal ciuman_ mungkin lebih tepat. Sialan, mana sekarang radio menyiarkan lagu Mr. Chu-nya Apink.

_“Aniya.”_ Jinhyuk menggeleng, nyengir sekilas. Mengecek lengan kemeja Wooseok, mengangguk puas karena telah terlipat rapi. “Mau makan apa?”

Wooseok tak melewatkan belaian sepintas Jinhyuk di punggung tangannya. Sensasi hangat merekah di dada. “_Dakbal _atau _Samgyetang.”_

“Hmm ... itu ada di mana, ya.” Jinhyuk merogoh _smartphone_, mulai mem-_browsing_. Menyerah dengan hasil pencarian melimpah ruah, ia mengaktifkan aplikasi pencari. Mendekatkan _smartphone _ke bibir. “Restoran _Dakbal _atau _Samgyetang _terdekat.”

Suara profesional wanita mengumumkan beberapa kemungkinan. Lengkap dengan tambahan: _“Semua restoran terdekat sedang penuh.”_

“Apa kita ke bar dan minum-minum saja?” Jinhyuk menoleh, lagi-lagi terkekeh karena Wooseok mendesah.

“Langit saja masih terang.” Wooseok bersungut melihat matahari. Pandangannya melunak tatkala tangan Jinhyuk terangkat, lagi-lagi menghalangi cahaya matahari untuknya_. “Kau sefrustrasi itu?”_

“_Frustrasi—“_ Jinhyuk terlonjak. Refleks membelalak galak. Telinganya memerah. ”_Bu-bukan begitu!_ Aku cuma menawarkan. Bagaimana kalau kita cari yang kau mau, cuma tempatnya agak lebih jauh?”

“Lupakan, bisa-bisa aku keburu malnutrisi.” Wooseok berusaha cemberut. Ia berakhir mengulum bagian dalam mulut agar tak tersenyum, karena tawa Jinhyuk mendengar jawabannya, menetralisir kesebalan gara-gara kemacetan lalu lintas.

_“Kau sefrustrasi itu?”_ Jinhyuk nyengir jail, menjawil lengannya.

_“Aniyo!”_ Wooseok menepis jemari itu. Balik membeliak. “Aku latihan dari pagi buta, belum makan sama sekali, dan langsung memintamu bertemu. Daripada kau membatalkan lagi janji kita!”

“Ouuuh, aku tersanjung.” Jinhyuk membuka lengan panjangnya lebar-lebar. “Kau butuh pelukan sialan? Maafkan aku, ya?”

Jinhyuk terpingkal-pingkal karena Wooseok menepis lengannya, ekspresi penuh dendam kesumat yang kelihatan menggoda untuk dipeluk. “Lee Jinhyuk masokis. Tiada maaf bagimu.”

Jinhyuk menggeser lagi posisi, siku kanan bersandar di bahu sandaran kursi. “Tidak ada jadwal mendadak lagi, kok.”

“Alasan saja terus.” Wooseok memutar bola mata. “Memang kaupikir aku tidak tanya Hyungjun supaya kroscek ke Minkyu, dan tidak mengecek ke Jungmo kalian ada jadwal atau tidak?”

_“Yaaah!”_ Jinhyuk bersidekap. “Kenapa kau mesti tanya Jungmo?”

“Karena akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bisa dipercaya, dan mengelak bertemu denganku.” Wooseok datar menatapnya.

“Kalau begitu, sana ketemu Jungmo saja.” Jinhyuk menoleh sepenuhnya ke kiri. Layaknya kucing memberikan _cold-shoulder_ pada majikan yang telat memberikan makan.

“Ini bukan soal aku dan Jungmo.” Wooseok menarik baju Jinhyuk. _“Yaa.”_

Jinhyuk berpura-pura _mengambek._ “Oho ... sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku di sini.”

“Kau kenapa mangkir dari janji kita, huh?” Wooseok menaikkan lengkungan mulut dan dagunya terlipat.

Pandangan Jinhyuk terbagi antara mulut dan dagu yang tertekuk itu. Mengumpat pelan, ia tak tahan untuk tak mencubit lembut dagu Wooseok. Suaranya melunak. “Akunya capek, itu saja.”

Duh, dagu yang dicubit, hati yang kobat-kabit. Wooseok menyambar tangan Jinhyuk, melemaskan jari-jemarinya satu per satu. “Jangan beralasan.”

“Ah! Sakit, tahu!” Jinhyuk mengaduh.

Wooseok melembutkan gerakan, menekuk buku jejarinya satu per satu. Pundak menurun, merasa rileks. Ia tersenyum, menyerahkan tangan yang satu lagi, terkekeh ketika melihat garis bibir Wooseok tertarik sedikit ke atas.

“Kau ... sudah malas bertemu denganku?” Suara Wooseok memelan. Bersiap menelan kekecewaan. Tatapannya meredup.

“Mana mungkin!” Jinhyuk mengibas tangan yang tak dipegangi Wooseok.

“Kau lebih suka bertemu Jinwoo.” Wooseok menerawang pantat mobil di depan mereka. “Setiap ada waktu, Jinwoo selalu cerita padaku. Kalian jalan bersama.”

“Dia kan _anakku_. Kau tidak tercakup sebagai anakku,” lugas Jinhyuk. Tangan yang menyangga dagu Wooseok, mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mereka bertautan lagi. Jemarinya mengelus kecil, suara berangsur-angsur melembut, “walau lebih sering bertemu Jinwoo, aku lebih suka bertemu denganmu.”

_“Jinjja?” _ Wooseok memincingkan mata.

“Uhm. _Jeongmal yo.”_ Jinhyuk mengangguk, pelan mengelus sudut bibir Wooseok.

Penghujung hidung mereka bertemu.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil, membentangkan lengan. “Mungkin benar kita butuh pelukan sialan.”

“Mungkin,” Jinhyuk memiringkan kepala, tatap menggelap; memanjakan naluri Wooseok—berdebar dan tersadar diinginkan Jinhyuk, “bukan itu yang kita butuhkan.”

Wooseok menghela napas angkuh, puas, tapi toh ia memiringkan kepala ke arah lain. Dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya merekah.

Tepat saat lagu _Mr-Chu_ mencapai _reff _terakhir, mobil belakang kejam membunyikan klakson. Segalak instrukstor wamil meneriaki lelaki-lelaki hijau bernyali lembek yang ngos-ngosan Senin-Kamis disuruh push-up 20 kali. 

Keduanya sama-sama menunduk. Saling terantuk kening satu sama lain. Tertawa pasrah. Wooseok bersandar lagi ke kursi dan Jinhyuk kembali menyetir.

“Kurasa kita sama-sama frustrasi,” Wooseok menyimpulkan. Tampang seolah dirinya seterhormat ibu-ibu pejabat, digandeng suami untuk konferensi pers.

“Mungkin aku butuh cari pacar.” Jinhyuk menyisir rambut ke belakang, mengumpat _terkutuklah Cho Seungyeon dan analogi kucing musim kawin_. 

Wooseok mendengkus. “Sana, lebih baik kau tabung uang yang banyak dulu. Sekarang, menabung untuk beli rumah!”

_“Jinjja. Jeongmal. Wanjeon. Heol.”_ Jinhyuk pasang ekspresi keseriusan (kestressan) menyaingi Ong Seungwoo. “Lebih baik kita ganjal perut dulu saja. Keburu aku ketularan malnutrisi darimu.”

Kemudian, Wooseok tertawa lepas.

/ * /

“Mama, dua paman itu sedang syuting drama Mama, ya?”

Wooseok mengukir senyum manis di bibir. Jinhyuk melambai dengan tangan lain pada bocah lelaki kecil itu. Pundak keduanya turun menemukan ibu muda di luar etalase, menggandeng putranya pergi.

“Dua kakak di situ, seperti kau dan kakakmu.” Wanita itu menggamit si bocah yang balas melambai pada Jinhyuk. “Ayo, kita jemput kakakmu dari tempat les, yuk!”

Buru-buru si ibu membungkuk sopan, mendelik sepersekian detik pada tangan ofensif Jinhyuk yang mengusap sudut mulut Wooseok. Begitu ia balik kanan, Jinhyuk kembali mengisap sisa mayonaise yang jadi pemicu masalah.

Coba kalau tidak terpergok, mungkin Jinhyuk akan membersihkan lelehan mayonaise dari _Turkey Pocket Sandwich _di tepi bibir Wooseok, _bukan_ pakai tangan. Bukan salahnya mereka duduk di pojok_, Cafè_ Turki ini sepi, pegawai cafè memutar lagu _The Chemistry-_nya Victon, dan ada di distrik elit bisnis perkotaan. Berikan kreditnya pada Kim Wooseok, yang menunjuk tempat ini untuk mengganjal perut. Beralasan takut ia keburu pingsan kelaparan.

Jinhyuk menatap tersinggung pada Wooseok. Salah satu makhluk Tuhan golongan paling rupawan itu malah mengulum senyum. Cahaya sisa siang meremang. Pohon di tepi jalan, menjadi jaring untuk sepotong cahaya sore, membentuk pola serupa_ wedding veil_ ketika membayang relief lembut wajah Wooseok.

Si sialan ini pasti sengaja. Jinhyuk melihat keangkuhan bersanding keanggunan, manakala Wooseok membenarkan posisi kacamata bundar. Mendorong ke pangkal hidung. Seolah tengah penuh perhitungan, melempar dadu pertaruhan kapan Jinhyuk akan tak tahan. Terjadilah ciuman yang diidamkan.

Jinhyuk berpaling. Tanpa ampun melahap seluruh sisa _sandwich_. Remah-remah tumpah ke paha. Ia menggebut celana, sibuk mengunyah. Tersentak ketika ada jemari terulur, lembut mengusapi sekitar mulut, dagu, hingga rahang. Berhenti melumat, memandang Wooseok lamat-lamat.

“Aku tidak celemongan saat makan, tahu.” Jinhyuk menyungging senyum miring. Pelipis berdenyut keras, mencetak siku-siku.

Wooseok beringsut maju. Tangan mendarat di paha Jinhyuk. Memoloskan tatapan padanya. “Kau yakin mau aku bantu membereskan remah di sini?”

“Eish—! Tsk. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau lanjut makan, daripada kena malnutrisi.” Jinhyuk menahan tangan Wooseok, berdecak memerhatikan tangan berjemari lentik itu. “Lihat! Ini tanganmu yang penuh remah.”

Wooseok menghabiskan makanan dengan tangan kanan. Menahan senyuman tatkala Jinhyuk menyambar tisu, memakai _handsanitizer_, telaten membersihkan jemari tangan kirinya hingga sela-sela kuku.

Puas karena sudah bersih, Jinhyuk mendongak. Wooseok dengan mulut penuh oleh suapan terakhir_ sandwich_, malah menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Terasa _dè javu_.

Jinhyuk mengejap, mulut berakhir meliuk lembut ke atas. Memandang sayang pada Wooseok yang tersenyum kecil. Nakal menggodanya. “Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, hm?”

“Lebih baik kaulanjutkan.” Wooseok mengangguk-angguk khidmat. “Lihat! Ini tanganku masih penuh remah roti.”

“Okeee.” Airmuka Jinhyuk mencerah, tawanya setara aroma roti panggang Timur Tengah baru matang dan masih hangat-hangatnya.

Beringsut maju, Jinhyuk menuangkan lagi _handsanitizer_, menggosok seluruh permukaan tangan Wooseok—yang tengah pakai tangan kiri untuk menenggak air mineral—dua kali, mengeringkan dengan tisu. Seserius ilmuwan meneliti bakteri, ia mengamati jari-jari Wooseok satu per satu.

“Jinhyuk, aku mau mengaku sesuatu, tapi ... jangan marah?” 

Wooseok mengerjap mata ketika Jinhyuk tiba-tiba tersedak. Lekas menyerahkan botol air mineral, sisa setengah setelah Jinhyuk tenggak. _“Gwaenchana?”_

Jinhyuk meneguk sisa air sampai habis. Tak bisa mengelak tatkala jemari Wooseok, yang berwangi lemon _handsanitizer_, membelai luruhan air dari tepi bibir sampai garis rahangnya. “O-oke. Tergantung apa yang mau kaukatakan. Kuusahakan tidak membencimu.” 

Jinhyuk tarik-buang napas. Salahkan Goo Jungmo, bocah dan ibu-ibu, jalanan macet, persetan Cho Seungyeon, godaan Ham Wonjin (_“_Hyeong_, lama-lama kau dikebiri Wooseok _Hyeong_kalau menghindarinya terus-menerus!”), _semua yang sekarang menari-nari di benak.

Yang paling salah: Kim Wooseok berairmuka serius, dengan kedua tangan menyangga rahang Jinhyuk. Serius, selain masuk daftar peringkat 5 teratas paling Lee Jinhyuk laknat, Wooseok termasuk peringkat 5 teratas orang yang Jinhyuk paling tidak tahan kalau sampai mereka marahan. 

Wooseok inosen berkata, “Aku masih lapar. Tetap kepengin _Dakbal_ atau _Samgyetang.”_

“Astaga, Wooseok-ah ... kupikir apa.” Jinhyuk mengurut dada.

Wooseok mendatarkan airmuka. “Kau mana percaya kalau kubilang, aku hamil, tanggung jawablah padaku.”

“_Yaa_, Kim Wooseok!” Telinga Jinhyuk memerah lagi. Ia memijat pangkal hidung. “Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir begitu.”

Wooseok menahan tawa, lantaran kali ini Jinhyuk menyangga wajah dengan tangannya. Ia puas sekali menepuki pipi Jinhyuk, mendapati pundak lawan bicaranya menurun. Alisnya terangkat, _playful._

Nah, apa yang Lee Jinhyuk harapkan dikatakan Kim Wooseok?

Seolah tidak mau memperpanjang percakapan barusan, Jinhyuk mengangkat kepala dan tangan sekaligus. Pandangannya melunak.

“Oke, siap berkendara dan macet-macetan lebih jauh?” tanya Jinhyuk.

_“Aniyo.” _ Wooseok menggeleng tegas. “Kita coba masak saja, bagaimana?”

“Aku yang masak, maksudmu?” Jinhyuk menggoda. “Aku sudah belajar masak pada Changhyun _Hyeong.”_

“Kau.” Wooseok menunjuk. “Karena sudah melanggar janji, dan jangan remehkan aku_. TV shows_ yang ada acara masak-masaknya, bahkan _channel vlog_ X1 saja, ada_ challenge_ memasak. Semua sudah kulalui.”

“Seingatku hasil masakanmu tidak pernah ada yang spektakuler.” Jinhyuk memutar memori Wooseok memasak di kanal vlog X1. Teringat _reality show X1_. Senyum miring tersungging.

“Ini bukan _American Idol,”_ dengus Wooseok, “dan lagi, aku keseringan setim dengan _bayi.”_

Jinhyuk mengalah, membentuk tanda ok dengan tangannya. “Aku mengerti. Kita mesti belanja.”

Wooseok mengangguk sekali. Kegembiraan beriak di airmukanya. “_Dakbal _dan _samgyetang.”_

Jinhyuk kali ini memakai _handsanitizer_ untuk tangannya sendiri. “Mau memasak di _dorm _mana?”

“Tidak dimanapun. Aku sedang tidak mau berbagi.” Wooseok mengerem sebelum kata _“kamu”_ sempat terselip dari pagar gigi dan bibir. “Kata Jungmo, kau punya apartemen sendiri. Jadi, kita masak saja di sana.”

“_Aigoo_. Goo Jungmo_ jinjja_... mata-mata satu itu.” Jinhyuk mengusap frustratif tengkuknya.

“Ayo.” Seperti biasa, Wooseok berinisiatif bangkit duluan. Ia menarik Jinhyuk untuk bangun, kemudian mengerling ke kasir. “Silakan bayar.”

Jinhyuk tercenung. “Bukannya bayar sendiri-sendiri?”

“Kaubayarkan makan—sarapanku—siang kita ini.” Wooseok mendengak dagu. Menepuk dada dengan macho. Lengan baju yang telah terlipat rapi merosot ke sikunya. “Aku nanti bayar belanjaan.”

“Mahal, lo. Apalagi gingsengnya. Bagaimana kalau dibalik?” Jinhyuk bernegosiasi.

“Kau mesti menabung untuk mobil baru atau rumah.”

“Memangnya kau tidak?”

“Tidak untuk saat ini.” Wooseok berdecak sekilas. “Kau tidak lihat seberapa sukses X1 dan gaji kami sudah turun bulan keempat?”

Jinhyuk menggeleng. “Kalau kaulupa, aku lebih tua darimu.”

“Tsk. Cuma dua bulan.” Wooseok mendecih. “Jangan katakan kau terjebak keklisean budaya kita selama ini, yang tua mesti membayar.”

“Nah, aku sudah ada mobil, dan seperti permintaanmu: akan kutabung lagi untuk rumah dan mobil baru, karena itulah,” Jinhyuk memagari Wooseok dengan kedua lengan jenjangnya ke sofa terdekat, menampilkan senyum dan pandangan menantang, “selagi gajimu baru turun, aku sudah jadi soloist. Sekarang sambil berjalan, kau baru sibuk di X1, aku aktif di BY9 dan UP10TION juga.”

Wooseok melengkungkan badan agak ke belakang, karena Jinhyuk menjulang di atasnya. Dalam benak, ia tengah merangkum nota protes karena fakta yang Jinhyuk katakan dengan keji, berakhir terbungkam tatkala Jinhyuk menyentil kecil dahinya.

“Bayar, gih, Wooseok-ah. Aku tidak suka hitung-hitungan begini dengan teman sendiri.” Jinhyuk memfinalisasi perdebatan mereka.

Secara internal, Wooseok memfiksasi hujatan dan dakwaan pada Jinhyuk dengan pasal pelecehan. Dari kitab perundang-undangan hati, berdasarkan asas rasionalitas: berani-beraninya Lee Jinhyuk berkata seperti itu setelah semua kegagalan percobaan ciuman, bahkan mengalahkan kedigdayaan Kim Wooseok cuma dengan, _lagi-lagi, _mengacak lembut anak rambut yang teruntai di dahi Wooseok.

Menarik kecil lengan _trenchcoat _yang memagarinya, Wooseok mendongak. “Permisi. Aku akan membayar.”

Jinhyuk melepaskan tangan dari puncak kepalanya. “Oke.”

Wooseok hendak balik kanan, tapi ada yang menahan. Heran, Wooseok menoleh, terkejut tatkala Jinhyuk menyematkan topi ke kepalanya. Memastikan bagian depan topi menutupi wajah lelaki yang lebih muda. Menghalangi pandangan Wooseok untuk melihat sorot mata pemuda itu, kecuali segaris bibir nyengir.

“Kim Wooseok X1, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati.”

Jinhyuk melenggang, membawa perhatian Wooseok serta. Yang merogoh dompet dan mengantri di kasir pun bersungut, mengalihkan diri dari desiran di hati.

“Katanya _soloist,_ sibuk di dua grup, dan bisa beli mobil sendiri. Kenapa cuma identitasku yang mesti ditutup-tutupi?”

/ * /

Chapter 2

.

** _Failed Kiss and The Date_ **

.

(**Behind the scene: **

Menyaksikan seluruh proses yang terjadi, _The Duke of Marimong Republic_ Goo Jungmo, bersimpati dan menatap salah satu MC fanfiksi ini. “Pasti semua ini berat untukmu.”

Jinhyuk sentimen. “Aku tidak akan lupa Wooseok bilang, bahwa kau adalah _pick _tipe pria tampannya waktu diwawancarai _The Most Handsome Trainee_ di Produce X.”

“Seingatku saat eliminasi, dia menanggapi kata-kata Lee Dongwook Daepyonim bahwa kau juga sempurna tampannya.” Jungmo mengerjap mata. Tersenyum maklum. “Lagi pula, bukan padaku dia mengatakan cinta.”

Jinhyuk membuka mulut seperti ikan terdampar di pantai megap-megap sekarat, berniat mendamprat, berakhir mengatup bibir rapat-rapat. Menendang pot tanaman terdekat. Menyeringai sepat.

Jungmo melemas badan di atas sofa, memejam mata. Melambai pada kamera. “Bersabarlah. Orang sabar banyak penggemar.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeun dakbal: masakan kaki ayam (ceker) pedas khas Korea.  
Samgyetang: sup ayam gingseng masakan khas Korea yang seringkali dimakan pada musim semi dan musim panas, dipercaya sebagai obat pula karena banyak rempah dan sayur-mayur. 
> 
> Jadwal update (kurang lebih sekitar waktu):  
Jum’at : 15.00 WIB  
Minggu: 15.00 WIB
> 
> Setelah melihat kesibukan saya, kira-kira paling lambat jam segitu. Jadi update di hari yang telah ditentukan, tapi kira-kira maksimal sesuai jam di atas. Terima kasih sudah bantu menjawab, ya! Jeongmal gamsahamnida~


	3. A Long Waited Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter: 
> 
> 1) Bboom Bboom – MOMOLAND  
2) Fxxk It – BIGBANG  
3) Violetta – Iz*One  
4) Really Like You – Iz*One  
5) Rihanna – Your Love  
.  
.  
.  
Siapa yang nungguin apdetan? Makasih buat yang udah mau bersabar nungguin yhaa
> 
> hati-hati ya dengan pergantian adegan bertanda pagar (#). 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Kim Wooseok dari X1, yang kalau ketahuan identitasnya bisa bikin kegegeran level** waspada** untuk kepolisian (makanya Jinhyuk memakaikan topi padanya), berujung mendeprok di pojok Yeuido Hangang Park.

_“Karena yang mengerti apa saja yang mesti dibeli itu aku, dan yang bayar belanjaan juga aku, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sini,”_ sabda Lee Jinhyuk, lengkap dengan ekspresi _“It’s show time” _Mahatampan_ alá Lee Dongwook-daepyonim_.

_Minta dicemplung ke empang belut ini orang_, begitu menurut Kim Wooseok _Sajang-nim_.

Perasaan Wooseok, ia sudah berasumsi. Paling tidak, kalau menemani Jinhyuk belanja, akan ada adegan di mana ia tidak sampai mengambil barang, terus Jinhyuk memepetnya ke rak barang dan mengambilkan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, bertemu dengan tatapan Jinhyuk, jadi lelaki itu akan tidak tahan dan—

_Paused. _

Siapa suka kelihatan lebih pendek seperti wanita di sini? Dih, siapa sudi. Wooseok bermuka lebih datar dari biasanya. Lekas membersihkan sekujur lengan seolah dilekat debu. Menggebut keras. Seolah melakukan itu berarti _auto-clean_ pemikirannya juga.

Pada akhirnya, Wooseok beranjak dari bangku. Diam-diam menaikkan kerah baju. Menyelinap menontoni Sungai Han dari balik pepohonan. Berekspresi monoton menonton air mancur, dengan _waterflow paralel_ 90 derajat dari permukaan air hingga_ railing_ jembatan Banpo. Kalau saja ini malam, akan terlihat jelas pertunjukan _Rainbow Fountain_-nya yang terkenal sampai mancanegara. 

Lembayung jingga membelai pinggang Sungai Han. Muka air merefleksi dan membias cahaya sore surya yang meleleh di lekuk-lekuk riak. Wooseok mencoba menggali ingatan, apa nama yang tepat untuk pemandangan yang ia lihat.

_Mazarine_. Refleksi cahaya di atas riak air. Mungkin itu tercatut begitu saja, mencuat keluar di benak Wooseok dari _Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_ milik John Koenig.

_Paused #2. _

Sebentar, ia dan bahkan Jinhyuk, tak mungkin tahu kata unik dari kamus seaneh itu, kalau bukan karena Kim Minkyu. Padahal kata unik barusan jelas tidak tercantum dalam kamus bermuatan kosakata menyedihkan. Terima kasih untuk trivianya, Kim Minkyu.

Pemuda itu, yang karenanyalah Wooseok duduk di nomor 2 sebagai _pick _tertampan di Produce X, pernah bikin satu _hall_ di mall area Gangnam, menjerit dari lantai satu sampai lima, cuma karena menjawab pertanyaan fans.

_Well,_ murid asuh (?) yang paling digemari Jinhyuk itu, salah_ spelling_ huruf_ hangul_ nama seorang penggemar, sampai penggemarnya itu merajuk sok-sok ingin mengamuk.

Di Produce X saja banyak dihujat dan kesalahan, tapi bukan Minkyu kalau mundur. Dia menggenggam balik tangan sang penggemar, tatapannya teduh saat mengutip kata-kata_ Sir_ William Shakespeare dari _Romeo and Julliet_:

_“What is in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet.” _

Jungmo sampai bertepuk riuh. Tony menyusut air mata haru. Semata karena kefasihan Minkyu terlatih oleh mereka.

Yuvin menggeplak Minkyu. “Lain kali, tanya dulu nama penggemar dengan benar!” 

Di momen lain, Jinhyuk ikut juga menjejalkan nasihat bobrok melebihi produser tim _Monday to Sunday_. Petuahnya: _Minkyu-ah, kau bisa lebih ganjen sedikit, kok. Kalau kau, jatuhnya keren bikin meleleh. Kalau Yuvin kecentilan, bikin _pengin shake-head alá_ Music Works._

Malamnya, Kookheon menerror Jinhyuk dengan telepon atas tuduhan pelecehan yang Yuvin laporkan. Jinhyuk balik mengecam mengklaim balik gerakan sensasional _shake-head Music Works_, berhubung_ courtesy_ gerakan itu _original_ darinya.

Begitu Minkyu mencoba gerakan _Music Works_, ia disepak Yuvin sampai tersusruk ke tumpukan Marimong. _Bayi-bayi_ koleksi Jungmo, Sejin, dan Donghyun. Kim Minkyu resmi jadi _gesrek, dirusak _oleh _Hyeong-deul _tak bertanggung jawab.

Lebih sinting lagi. Seorang gadis penggemar curhat_, “Minkyu-_Oppa_, pacarku mengajak berhubungan ... badan. Aku suka padanya, tapi aku menyayangimu dan tak mau melakukan hal itu dulu. Bagaimana caraku menolaknya?” _

Pernyataan itu membuat semua orang kejang-kejang. Jinhyuk cerita, ia sedang minum bertepatan dengan Tony. Jinhyuk menyemburkan minum. Tony tersedak. Yunseong tetap senyap.

Namanya juga _fans._ Mana masih bocah SMA. Terkutuklah lelaki manapun itu yang mau enaknya saja. Terkutuklah wajah menderita Minkyu. Dia bisa masuk _Guiness World Book of Record_ sebagai orang yang dengan wajah merananya tetap saja _face-genius_, yang membuat orang _merasa oh-so-relatable_ dengan dirinya.

_“Aku juga menyayangimu, dan kuharap kau juga menyayangi dirimu sendiri untuk tak melakukan hal itu dulu.”_ Minkyu tanpa ragu mengenggam tangan si gadis erat-erat_. “Ingat angka ini baik-baik: 2-1-5-9. 2 orang, di 1 ruang, selama 5 menit, bisa menghasilkan anak selama 9 bulan. Yang menanggung sakitnya perempuan, tak ada bekas di lelaki itu sendiri kecuali dia bersedia menanggung konsekuensi. _

_“Tolaklah dengan tegas. Cobalah untuk berani menyatakan, bahwa pacarmu bukan pria sejati. Karena jika iya, harusnya dia paham konsekuensi relasi dengan tautan hati. Pacaran **itu bukan berhubungan dewasa**, tapi **bersikap dewasa** dalam membagi spasi privasi untuk berdua.” _

Si penggemar mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan airmata berlelehan. Para penggemar lain, staff, manajer, bahkan _member-deul_, semua ikut menyimak. Terkesima. Semenit kemudian, pemuda itu berulang kali membungkuk sopan karena dihujani tepukan tangan.

_Segesrek-gesreknya_ dia, ternyata Minkyu benar-benar bukan tong kosong berbunyi nyaring. Pantas saja teman sekelas Minkyu sampai demo _di Blue House_, mengisi petisi keculasan Mnet, mendukung proses investigasi dari para politikus dan aparat yang berwenang. Imbasnya Minkyu tidak masuk X1, dia mesti bersaing untuk masuk universitas.

_Gebleknya_ lagi? Minkyu debut di BY9, diterima pula di universitas favorit. Si teman sekelas menghujat dan memberi selamat, mempertanyakan kemanusiaan Kim Minkyu.

Wooseok terkekeh geli, mengingat kisah yang heboh diceritakan _members _BY9. Kim Minkyu sudah bermetamorfosis, dari si tampan dengan kemampuan _dance_ robotik, jadi idola cerdas yang kebaikan hatinya menghangatkan semua orang.

Senyumnya lambat-laun berubah timpang. Semata karena mengingat dua wewejang dari Lee Jinhyuk, yaitu:

Pertama: _“Hati-hati dengan _face genius_-mu, Kim Minkyu. Janganlah itu dipakai untuk mematahkan hati anak orang.”_

Kedua_: “Hati-hati dengan kecerdasan dan kebaikan hatimu, Kim Minkyu. Bisa tergila-gila dan pantang _move on_ anak orang kalau kaugombali secerdas nan sebaper itu.”_

Alarm bahaya justru dideringkan Ham Wonjin. “DE-KLA-RA-SI: Mulai hari ini, hati-hati dengan Kim Minkyu _Hyeong _dan Goo Jungmo _Hyeong _yang pamer kemampuan main _instruments_. Sekali duduk ganteng, main drum, jantung penggemar bakal tak keruan. Begitu pegang gitar, bernyanyi dan menatap fans dengan tatapan sialan itu, kita bisa kehilangan _fansite master-nim_!_”_

“Terkutuklah visual kalian!” Sejin menimpuki mereka dengan marimong. Wonjin berseru menyetujui.

“Tahu apa yang paling buruk? Bersama Yunseong, mereka bukan cuma lelaki tampan, tapi _A+ attitude_ pula!” ujar Donghyun.

_“STAN TALENT!”_ Yuvin berdiri gagah.

Tony kompak lari mengejar Minkyu dan Jungmo, menyaingi kesintingan titan kolosal berlari hendak memangsa. _“Stop it! You guys are such a biaswrecker!” _

Wooseok membikin catatan imajiner. Selain Lee Jinwoo, Kim Minkyu (dan BY9) juga acapkali menyita perhatian Jinhyuk.

Dulu saja mereka seringkali jalan bersama, pakai acara unggah foto kebersamaan ke medsos pula. Begitu pula makhluk bernama Ham Wonjin dan Song Hyungjun, apalagi mereka punya grup_ chat _pribadi berempat. Mesti masuk kategori: _perlu diwaspadai. _

Sehubungan dengan hal itu, tampaknya ia perlu memperluas _scoop _pengawasan seputar Jinhyuk.

Alasan sopannya, karena menjaga Jinhyuk yang kadang terlalu baik hati, agar tidak dimanfaatkan dan lagi-lagi membiarkan diri tertutupi baik sengaja maupun tidak.

Alasan _sablengnya_? Wooseok lebih suka Jinhyuk paling memerhatikannya dibanding yang lain. _Titik. _

“Wooseok-ah!”

Ia menoleh begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki. Bunyi ringsek_ paperbag_ bersanding dengan ketak-ketuk sepatu hak wanita, gemersak baju, dan banyak orang tersengal-sengal.

Baru saja Wooseok berpikir demikian, buktinya langsung terpampang nyata depan mata. Lee Jinhyuk dengan beberapa kantung _paperbag_ serta sekelompok wanita.

Miyawaki Sakura, Jang Won Young, dan Joo Yu Ri. Tiga anggota Iz*One.

Di tempat seterbuka taman dekat Sungai Han. Oke, spot yang Jinhyuk pilihkan tidak begitu ramai disambangi orang. Cukup jauh dari jalan setapak dan Sungai Han, tapi mau serimbun apa pun pepohonan, mereka bersama tetap bakal mencolok.

Jangan-jangan saking frustrasinya mereka gagal ciuman, Jinhyuk lebih _gesrek_ lagi dari Minkyu. Dia benar-benar mau merealisasikan omongan mau cari pacar.

“_Neo michyeoss-eo?”_ desis Wooseok. Memunguti kantung-kantung_ paperbag_ bersimbol_ mall, _menaruhnya ke kaki bangku taman. Membukakan tutup botol air minum dari salah satu kantung, cepat menyerahkan pada Jinhyuk yang terengah-engah.

“Kasihan mereka. Hhh. Terpisah dari grupnya. Haah. Dikejar _sasaeng,”_ jawab Jinhyuk terpatah-patah menormalkan napas. Setelah pulih, baru menenggak habis minum.

Wooseok akhirnya bertatapan dengan mereka. Ketiganya masih mengatur napas dan kipas-kipas. Begitu mengerti dipandangi, trio dari _girlgroup _Izone itu membungkuk sopan berulangkali.

_“Annyeonghaseyo,”_ sapa ketiganya nyaris serentak, “maaf kami merepotkan.”

_“Nee, annyeong,” _ Wooseok balas membungkuk sopan, _“Sunbae-nim. _Tidak apa-apa.”

_“Aniyo!”_ Wonyoung mengibas tangan dengan panik. “Kim _Wooseok Sunbae-nim_, lebih senior dari kami.”

Wooseok memandang pada Sakura. Agak ragu. Mengingat seniornya Sakura di industri baik Jepang, kini Korea, bahkan internasional.

Wanita muda yang ditatapi Wooseok, tengah membungkuk santun pada Jinhyuk. _“Arigatou gozaimasihita. Kimi no okagesamade, Lee Jinhyuk-san.”_ (“Terima kasih banyak. Semua ini berkat Anda, Lee Jinhyuk-san.”)

_“Douitashimashite, Miyawaki-san.” _ (“Sama-sama, Miyawaki-san.”) Jinhyuk menggeleng, tersenyum sopan. “Tidak, kebetulan saja aku ada di situ.”

Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kefasihan Jinhyuk bicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Wooseok mempersilakan ketiga gadis itu untuk duduk. Memalingkan pandangan, bersitatap dengan Jinhyuk. Mereka berakhir tersenyum.

Lucu melihat junior sekaligus senior mereka, trio gadis saling berangkulan. Menggigil karena udara musim semi pasca berlarian.

Lumrah saja. Wonyoung mengenakan _tanktop _putih dilapis sabrina ungu selaras _high-light _rambutnya. Yuri dilapisi _bateau mini dress baby pink_. Sakura dibalut _feminine blazer halter cappuccino_ dan rok denim DIY terlipat, karena pinggang terlalu ramping maka dijahit membentuk X di belakang punggung.

“Kenapa bisa kalian dikejar dan terpisah dari yang lain?” Sebagai bentuk kesopanan, Wooseok melepaskan kemeja luarannya dan mengurai bagian lengan. Menyampirkan kemeja itu pada ketiga gadis yang berpelukan dengan gigi bergemelutukan.

“_Gamsahamnida.”_ Membungkuk sopan lagi, Sakura menyampirkannya pada kedua gadis yang menggigil. “Penjagaannya lengah saat kami tadi di Plaza. Sekelompok _fans _menerobos barikade penjaga. Ada yang menyambar tangan Minju. Kami mencoba menghentikan.”

“Tadi malah Eunbi _Eonnie _ditarik bahunya oleh _fans_.” Wonyoung menyandarkan bahu pada Yuri, membiarkan Yuri mengelus-elus kepalanya. “Hitomi_ Eonnie_ digeret juga, entah oleh siapa. Seorang _stylist_ kami dijambak kerah bajunya, supaya melepaskan pelukan dari Yena_ Eonnie_.”

“Kami panik. Ketakutan. Chaeyeon _Eonnie_ teriak, kami mesti lari karena situasi tidak terkendali, selagi manajer berusaha menolong yang lain.” Yuri buru-buru mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sakura merangkul kedua_ dongsaeng_-nya. “Setidaknya, besok kita akan jadi _trending topic_, dalam negeri sampai mancanegara.”

“Yaaah, Saku _Eonnie,_ jangan bangga dengan hal itu!” rajuk Wonyoung.

“Sebaiknya kita tertawa, sebelum ditertawakan_._” Sakura acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahu.

Yuri menepuk paha Sakura. “Yah, _Eonnie,_ selera humorku cuma sampai Minju-_gato.”_

“Maaf kami mengganggu waktu kalian berdua.” Sakura membungkuk lagi, diikuti kedua juniornya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” kilah Wooseok halus, ia menatap ketiganya. Tidak bisa tak berempati. “Yang kalian alami berbahaya. Pasti menakutkan sekali.”

“Akan lebih berbahaya lagi,” ujar Yuri, melirik kanan-kiri dan sekeliling area, “kalau _Oppa-deul _sampai terpergok bersama kami. Apalagi Jinhyuk _Oppa_, hanya karena menolong kami. Aduh, kami benar-benar minta maaf.”

“_But_ _it’s such a heroic and brave move! Standing ovation!_” Wonyoung mengacungkan ibu jari, langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan diikuti dua _eonnie-_nya. “Padahal pasti berisiko skandal, tapi kau tetap nekat menarik kami sembunyi ke mobil. Mengajak kami menyelinap kabur dari mall yang sudah sepenuh saat _rush hour _di kereta.”

“Sumpah, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku kebayang saja, kalau _dongsaeng _atau grupku yang mengalami, pasti ngeri.” Jinhyuk mengusap-usap punggung lengan.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan pada Wooseok yang menepuk pundak Jinhyuk. Pandangannya melembut. “Kau pasti bangga padanya.”

Wooseok mengangguk dalam. “Aku sayang padanya.”

Salah tingkah, telinga memerah. Jinhyuk berdeham karena ketiga gadis di hadapannya malah menutup mulut dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan airmuka untuk Wooseok tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka sebenarnya.

“O- ... oke. Sekarang tentang kalian.” Jinhyuk berusaha tak mengerling Wooseok. “Coba hubungi manajer sekarang. Beritahukan posisi kalian. Nanti aku dan Wooseok menyingkir ke dekat sungai saja, mengawasi kalian dari sana, supaya tidak jadi skandal. Mumpung masih sepi.”

Wooseok menimpali, “Ini masih sore. Kalau sudah malam, lebih ramai lagi nanti.”

“Uhm ... ponsel kami semua dalam tas, di mobil pula.” Wonyoung memainkan tepi bajunya. 

“Dan jangan tanya soal nomor _Manajer-nim_ atau yang lain, aku tidak hafal.” Yuri menjitak kepalanya sendiri. “Saku _Eonnie_?”

“Aku hafal nomor Chaeyeon kok, tapi tidak bawa HP.” Sakura menyisir rambut sampai berantakan di satu sisi. 

Wooseok merogoh saku celana. Mengambil ponsel. Membuka _lockscreen _dan menonaktifkannya. Menampilkan_ keypad _nomor untuk panggilan diaktifkan, dan menyerahkan HP ke tangan Sakura.

“Coba telepon saja. Siapa tahu dia dan yang lainnya sudah di mobil,” kata Wooseok.

Tahu Sakura masih tampak ragu, Wooseok menggestur dengan menaruh HP-nya di tangan gadis itu. “Ini pulsa prabayar. Telepon sebentar tidak akan makan banyak bayaran.”

Sakura melirik ke kanan-kiri, pada Wonyoung dan Yuri. Kembali lagi pada Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang memandangi.

“Kami tunggu di sana, ya. Nanti kabari kalau kalian sudah dijemput.” Wooseok menunjuk di bawah pepohonan rindang. Ia menarik lengan kemeja Jinhyuk. Membungkuk sekilas, buru-buru berlalu dari sana.

/ * /

Sekiranya kurang-lebih 2 menit kemudian, mereka saling mendiamkan. Sama-sama memandangi tiga gadis yang menggerecoki satu sama lain. Tersenyum formal begitu dilirik-lirik, dan berdiam lagi.

Tak tahan didiami Wooseok, Jinhyuk menggembungkan sebelah pipi. Berupaya tak kelamaan memandangi jejaring cahaya senja dari pohon, mengontur wajah Wooseok dalam mempertegas siluet wajah indahnya. 

“...maafkan aku,” gumam Jinhyuk.

Wooseok bersidekap, bersandar di batang pohon rindang. “Kali ini, aku mengerti. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.”

“Benarkah?” Jinhyuk mencuri pandang.

“Tapi kau murni menolong mereka, bukan karena salah satunya atau motif lain, ‘kan?” Wooseok menyipitkan mata. Terlihat tajam karena bayang topi jatuh di atas matanya.

“Astaga, kau setidak percaya itu padaku?” sewot Jinhyuk, mengusap dari dahi sampai ke pucuk rambut yang mencuat di atas ubun-ubun. “Memang aku punya motif apa? Ingin kelihatan baik, memanfaatkan mereka? Aku tahu mereka cuma sebatas ketemu di panggung _music show_ saja, kok.”

“Aku cuma bertanya,” sanggah Wooseok. Bersidekap, mengerling tajam Jiinhyuk. “Siapa tahu kau mau mewujudkan kata-katamu,_ cari pacar_.”

“Astaga, Wooseok-ah, tahu mereka saja tidak.” Jinhyuk mendesah. Ini pasti efek kupu-kupu karena melanggar janji berkali-kali. “Maafkan kecerobohanku.”

“Lain kali pikirkan efeknya kalau sampai tertangkap bertiga dengan g_irlgroup idols_. Selain kau bisa jadi tertuduh raja harem, yang kasihan tuh mereka.” Wooseok mengerling trio gadis yang sudah melewati fase krisis kepanikan. Sudah selesai menelepon rupanya. 

“Ah, aku mengerti. Minkyu juga pernah membahas ini.” Jinhyuk luput melihat airmuka Wooseok setingkat makin datar. “Karena budaya patriarki dan _sexist _negeri kita, walaupun lelaki yang berbuat salah duluan, tetap saja yang bakal disalahkan itu perempuan.”

“Baguslah kalau sudah mengerti.” Wooseok berpaling, mencoba menikmati keindahan taman dan ricik air, yang semayup terbawa sampai ke tempat mereka berada. “Popularitas kita bisa saja meroket, apalagi grup akan _comeback,_ tapi imbas jeleknya malah pada Iz*one.”

“Aku paham. Lain kali, akan lebih berhati-hati.” Jinhyuk mengangguk, menggosokkan kedua tangan dinginnya agar hangat kembali.

Wooseok menurunkan topi, mengembalikan pada pemiliknya.

Jinhyuk bersandar ke pohon, persis di sisinya, menyantolkan lagi topi ke ikat pinggang.

Jinhyuk meraih tangan Wooseok perlahan. Menghela napas lega karena tidak disentak, menariknya untuk berteduh di bawah pohon paling rindang. Ranting dengan dedaun rimbun menjuntai sampai nyaris menutupi kepala. Menghindari kemungkinan mereka menarik perhatian orang. 

Tiupan angin menggemersak rerimbun pepohonan, diiringi bunyi riak air. Bel sepeda. Lonceng berdenting manis entah dari mana.

Sinar matahari menyusuri pematang langit, cahaya petang menerobos lembut celah-celah dedaunan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga dirangkul angin, mengembara ke kanvas jingga, memberi warna putih pada mega membara yang memudar gelap di ufuk.

Mungkin itulah yang merangsang ketiga gadis di bangku taman untuk duduk manis, bernyanyi_ acapella _lagu yang terlalu lembut untuk selera Wooseok maupun Jinhyuk_. I Really Like You._ Setidaknya, tidak seperti rumor _lipsing_ yang beredar, mereka bisa bernyanyi merdu.

Nada tinggi dan _falsetto_ Joo Yuri bahkan lebih cantik dari orangnya, yang sayang, ia tidak akan paham kalau tidak melihat ke belakang. Pada dua pemuda yang menghindari tatapan satu sama lain, meski ujung jari-jemari mereka bertemu. Menyentuh, tapi tidak saling mengait. 

Sampai mereka akhirnya tersadar. Bulir-bulir air merintiki kepala. Gerimis tipis menggelontorkan dedaunan, kelopak-kelopak putih magnolia, serta _plumcherry blossoms._

“Kok tiba-tiba hujan?” Jinhyuk membelalak seraya mendongak. “Benar ya pepatah bilang, hari cerah sebelum badai datang.”

“Jangan dikatakan. Nanti kejadian.” Wooseok turut menengadah. “Sudahlah, langit punya kebijakannya sendiri.”

“Bilang begitu di hadapan Minkyu, dia pasti akan menguraikan tentang penguapan, evaporasi, pengembunan, dan seterusnya. Siklus hujan.” Jinhyuk cepat melepaskan _trenchcoat_. Menaunginya dan Wooseok sekaligus.

Dahi mereka bertemu. Napas melebur, membuat wajah panas. Tatapan bertautan, hingga Wooseok duluan menarik turun_ trenchcoat_ untuk memblokir mata publik mencuri pandang pada mereka.

“Jangan bicara lagi tentang siapa pun di depanku, dengan wajah sebangga dan sesenang itu.” Wooseok menarik kaus pemuda di hadapannya, menarik Jinhyuk dan berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

Hanya dua detik. Begitu ia melepaskan dan turun kembali, Wooseok berdeham kecil. Tatapan menelusuri dari buah adam yang berdegup naik turun di leher Jinhyuk, garis rahang maskulin, bibir yang agak ternganga, serta sepasang sorot mata yang berkilat tak percaya.

Angin menggelontorkan kelopak putih bunga, rerintik air seperti serpih pasir putih berkilauan. Rinai bening hujan menerpa cahaya petang, layaknya kaca pecah berhamburan terkena lampu sorot. Orang-orang berlarian pulang, hanya mereka berdua yang bertahan sendiri di sini.

Jinhyuk tertawa, menyebalkan sehingga Wooseok menyodok perutnya. Ia mengaduh, tergelak lebih keras, mengunci jemari Wooseok dalam genggaman agar tidak menganiaya lebih tega lagi.

“Kalau begini jadinya, sih, aku akan sering-sering melakukannya,” goda Jinhyuk.

“Masokis Lee Jinhyuk,” Wooseok mencemooh, kendati senyum mengontras perkataan sendiri. “Asal kau tahu tempat saja—_mmh_.”

Wooseok membuka bibir tatkala Jinhyuk yang kali ini menciumnya duluan. Menautkan bibir mereka. Jantungnya berdegup keras, abnormal, sampai hampir mati rasa.

Hampir bersamaan mereka memiringkan kepala ke arah lain. Jinhyuk meraup bibir atas Wooseok, menggeram pelan ketika Wooseok menangkup bibir bawahnya dengan sepasang belahan mulut saling mengatup lembut.

Jinhyuk beralih melumat lambat bibir bawah Wooseok. Mencecap manis dari_ lipbalm _yang Wooseok pakai. Sebelah tangan menyelinap, menyangga belakang kepala pemuda yang menarik kemejanya. Jemari panjang mengelusi rambut cokelat sampai tengkuk Wooseok. 

Jinhyuk intens membelai bibir Wooseok dengan ciuman memajakan. Sensual dengan kelambatan dan decapan penuh kelembutan mengisap bibir bawah Wooseok. Tatkala Jinhyuk merapatkan bibir lebih intim, Wooseo melenguh nikmat. 

Panas bergumul di pipi Wooseok. Tungkai bagai lilin disulut api, meluruh perlahan pada tatakan; serupa kakinya yang tak lagi kuat, sampai Jinhyuk menyelipkan satu kaki untuk menyangganya.

Wooseok mengalung lengan ke pinggang Jinhyuk. Tangan satu lagi menarik kemejanya. Merapatkan badan Jinhyuk padanya.

Jinhyuk melepaskan sesaat ciumannya. Menggeser bibir untuk mengecupi pipi merona, dahi dalam-dalam. Menghirup wangi shampoo dari poni. Mencuri ciuman ringan dari bibir yang memerah.

Diberi kesempatan menarik napas, karena panas di bawah kungkungan _trenchcoat_, Wooseok lamban membuka mata. Berkaca-kaca. Yakin takkan bisa lupa kelopak-kelopak putih bunga, hujan bercahaya, dan tatapan hipnotik Lee Jinhyuk yang amat jelas maknanya.

“Kenapa berhenti?” lirih Wooseok.

“Siapa tahu kau_ lapar_ lagi,” bisik Jinhyuk tepat di telinganya, mengisap lambat kulit di bawah telinga yang berbatasan dengan leher Wooseok.

“Aku memang dari tadi _kelaparan,_ tapi, Jinhyuk-_ah_—“ Wooseok mencengkeram kemejanya erat-erat dengan jari gemetaran, desahan tertahan. “_Mnghh.” _

“Ada orang lain, tahu.” Jinhyuk terkekeh parau, setengah mati Wooseok takkan mengakui terdengar keterlaluan seksi.

“Tidak akan orang lain tahu—mmfh,” Wooseok menarik Jinhyuk, membungkam dengan kecupan mulut terbuka—intimasi sarat seduksi yang membuat Jinhyuk mengerang mabuk kepayang, “kalau kau _tidak meninggalkan bekas_.”

Wooseok menyelubungi mereka lebih dalam dengan_ trenchcoat_ hitam milik Jinhyuk. “Dan kalau kau tidak lupa, barusan aku sudah membayarkan ganjalan untuk makan siang kita.”

“Syukurlah, kau tidak jadi malnutrisi.” Jinhyuk tertawa lagi. Tawanya seringan kelopak putih bunga yang menemui ilalang, meriset ulang arti indahnya melodi dan bait-bait lirik cantik di hati Wooseok.

Mempertemukan dahi mereka, Jinhyuk menarik napas dalam. Ibu jari mengelusi tulang pipi. Menulisi tentang betapa ia mengagumi relief wajah Wooseok. Jarinya turun ke bawah garis bibir.

Senyum Jinhyuk menguncup di sudut dagu V-line, merambatkan sampai ke pangkal leher, menghirup kulit lembut di atas selangka hingga Wooseok rapat memejam mata.

Saking mahsyuk mereka dengan satu sama lain, suara apa pun tidak terdengar selain gemuruh napas mereka sendiri. Termasuk kalau ada yang memanggili.

“Kau salah tentang satu hal.” Jinhyuk melepaskan kecupan panasnya. Kini mengelusi ruam merah di selangka dengan proporsi kejenjangan eksotik itu. “Aku tidak sebaik yang kaupikirkan, Kim Wooseok.” 

“Buktikan.” Wooseok pening.

Hati Wooseok bergemuruh ketika ditatapi dengan penuh keinginan. Tangan Jinhyuk yang membelai tengkuk dinginnya, seakan mempercepat kedatangan musim panas. Meninggalkan sensasi terbakar yang seksi.

Segala identitas mereka terlupa. Lupakan ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Bibir saling menyedot. Gigi bertubrukan menyakitkan. Gigit-gigit menggigit yang terlihat sakit. Lidah berkaitan menjorokkan saliva berleleran ke mana-mana. Ciuman liar yang mengabutkan layar _gadget _ataupun TV.

Wooseok dengan pandangan berkabut, mematenkan Jinhyuk merusak standar berciumannya dengan siapa pun juga. Baik yang dulu maupun ke depannya.

Ciuman Jinhyuk elegan, maskulin, _manly_, lembut menguji kesabaran dan ironis; seksi memenuhi kebutuhan. Caranya melumat bibir penuh perasaan. Wooseo menggigil, oleh sensasi panas merambati sekujur tubuh akan hal-hal apa lagi yang Jinhyuk rusak kalau ini sampai ke ranjang.

Sungguh, Wooseok tidak keberatan sama sekali.

“Yaa, Wooseok-ah,” Jinhyuk berbisik di sela ciuman-ciuman kecil_, _sengaja melepaskan ciuman dan menuai rintihan protes dari Wooseok,_ “apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu.” _

Wooseok merintih ketika mereka saling memagut begitu lembut. Melumat lambat. Menggigil saat memiringkan kepala, Jinhyuk menciumnya sampai bibir bawahnya terlipat sensual ke bawah, lidah serta bibir mengisap bagian dalam bibirnya sementara kedua belah mulut Wooseok tetap terbuka. 

“–anghhm ...” Wooseok menatap sayu penciumnya, “ba-banyak hal?”

“Apa yang kaubayangkan, hm?” Senyum Jinhyuk tampak timpang.

“Aku... tidak tahu.” Wooseok menyandarkan dahi ke rahang Jinhyuk. “Kalau kau?”

_“You’re **dancing **on top of me.” _Ia menggeser bibir tepat di telinga Wooseok. Mengelus pinggang rampingnya. Meremas perlahan perbatasan pinggul dan pantat sampai Wooseok mengerang. _“**Singing **my name like it is the word that ever exist in the world.”_

Jinhyuk ternyata seorang sadistik; kembali menyiksa Wooseok dengan ciuman pelan. Sesapan lamban. Belaian perlahan bibir, dari biasa saja hingga isapan menguat sampai Wooseok tak kuat berdiri tegak; menanamkan kenikmatan pada jutaan self dan saraf di sana. Menyetrum hebat tatkala Jinhyuk membelai perlahan garis bibirnya dengan lidah, hingga desah Wooseok terdengar sebasah kecupan dari bibir yang memerah.

Wooseok mencengkeram kemeja pemuda yang memeluknya, mendesah lebih karena ia sadar betapa seksi Jinhyuk yang kedua belah mulut mengulum bibir bawanya, menarik perlahan dengan konstan sampai terlepas, dan bibirnya membentur gigi sendiri.

“_Jinnhyuk— ... ah.”_ Wooseok mendesah, seolah nama Jinhyuk adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ada di peradaban manusia.

Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi stress memanggili, tapi akhirnya Sakura berseru menggila karena tidak diindahkan.

“Lee Jinhyuk-ssi, Kim Wooseok-ssi, BAHAYAAA! Kalian mesti lari!”

Dan semudah itu secarik momen indah mereka terpecah.

# #

Chapter 3 

.

** _A Long Waited Kiss_ **

.

(**Behind the scene:**

Berikan_ standing ovation _pada _Leader-nim_ Hwang Yunseong, atas kesedengannya tidak berwajah kepiting rebus setelah menyaksikan keseluruhan adegan.

“Kalian sefrustrasi itu?!” Dia menempeleng Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk dengan gulungan _script._ “Yaaah! Siapa barusan yang berdialog, _“asal tahu tempat”?!” _

Tony stress melihat kedua tokoh utama saling buang pandang. _“You guys certainly are not!”_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank LJH’s TYFL fanmeeting teaser and U Got It song, for it gives me so many great ... ideas. 
> 
> P.S: kalau sampai fanfiksi ini diplagiat, tolong kabari saya dimanapun platform menulis si plagiat me-repost dan mengklaim fanfiction saya ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida~


	4. Trio Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maafkan update-nya ngalor kelamaan ;;;;  
Playlist :  
La vie en Rose – Izone  
Highlight – Izone  
Navillera – Gfriend  
Back – Infinite  
.  
.  
.  
Selamat membaca!

Ada banyak _bayi_, apalagi _fake-makne_ di Iz*One.

Mungkin, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Miyawaki Sakura meyakini. Namun, ia meyakini secantik apa pun mereka, tak seorang pun sejatinya adalah tuan putri.

Ini terbukti, karena alih-alih seperti tuan putri diselamatkan pangeran, mereka lebih mirip anak kucing mengeong menangis karena terpisah dari induknya. Tidak bisa apa-apa, sampai si induk menjemput mereka.

Atau, sampai seorang pahlawan jalanan baik hati, memungut dan menuntun mereka. Memberikan perlindungan sampai dapat jemputan. Memulangkan mereka ke _shelter _penampungan hewan liar atau dikirim ke _petshop_.

Sakura mengusir pikiran itu. Menempelkan ponsel usai memasukkan nomor. Menyetop kegaduhan dua juniornya, ribut menanyakan sudah tersambung atau belum.

Nada dering berdenging. Raut wajah Sakura pias. Tubuh bergeming kaku. Tegang mengharapkan ada yang mengangkat telepon.

_“Halo?” _

“Chaeyeon-_chan_!” Sakura mengusap keringat dingin dari pelipis yang mulai melunturkan lapisan _coverage make-up_-nya. “Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?”

_“Oh, syukurlah, Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja. Belum!” _Keresahan terselip dalam jawaban Chaeyeon. _“Yuri dan Wonyoung tidak ada. Mereka—“_

“—bersamaku!” potong Sakura cepat. “Kami ada di dekat Sungai Han. Bisa tolong jemput kami sekarang?”

_“Bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sana?!”_ seru Chaeyeon.

“Penjelasannya nanti saja. _Palli palli!”_ sela Yuri. “Kami ada di bagian barat Taman.”

Wonyoung ikut menimbrung, “Jangan mencolok, ya! Takutnya di sini makin ramai.”

_“Kalian tunggu saja, jangan ke mana-mana!”_ sambar Eunbi dari seberang sambungan. _“Kami segera ke sana.” _

_“Roger, Sir!”_ Ketiga gadis itu kompak menghormat, sekalipun semua yang di seberang sambungan tidak akan bisa melihat.

Begitu sambungan terputus, mereka mendesah panjang. Sakura menerima beban dari dua_ maknae_ yang bersandar padanya. Mereka akan selamat. Ini menyaingi kedramatisan aksi heroik ibu kucing menyerang anjing demi menyalamatkan bayi-bayinya.

“_Eonnie_, tolong kembalikan HP Wooseok _Oppa,_ dong.” Wonyoung menarik-narik lengan Sakura.

“Eeeh ...” Sakura mengerang. “Aku malu. Kita memalukan.”

“Ya masa kami? Kan dia memberikannya padamu,” Yuri mengeluh dengan pipi tergembung. “Kita_ voting_ saja. Yang setuju mengembalikan HP ini pada pemiliknya adalah Saku-chan_ Eonnie_, acung tangan!”

“Haa!” Lincah, Wonyoung mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi bersama Yuri. “Wow, _beautiful!_ Saku-_chan Eonnie,_ mohon kembalikan ponsel pada empunya!”

Sakura menggoler lemas, memeluk lutut. Ia ingin merajuk, tapi kedua_ bayi_ ini bikin ribut. _“Wakatta yo. Wakatta!”_

Kalau ada manajer, Sakura pasti habis diselepet karena berbicara bahasa Jepang di Korea. Entah karena sentimen orang Korea pada Jepang, karena sejarah panjang prostitusi dan penjajahan kelam Jepang pada Korea, atau murni ingin ia bisa berhasa Korea.

Beruntung dua gadis ini tidak bawel soal bahasa. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, jongkok di depan kursi, diam-diam mengintip dari garis bangku. Serupa kucing mengawasi target: ikan atau potongan ayam yang hendak dicolong.

Mana dua _member_ Izone itu memimik gerakannya. Jadilah trio itu mengamati dua pria yang berhadapan di bawah rerindang pepohonan. Menelisik raut serius muka keduanya saja, sudah membuat mereka bertiga pucat.

“Duh, kayaknya Jinhyuk _Oppa_ kena marah Wooseok _Oppa,_ ya?” bisik Yuri seru.

“Kok malah kena marah, sih?” pekik Wonyoung pelan.

_“Baka,”_ Sakura meretih. Separuh termenung saat berkata, “tentu saja, nanti bisa jadi skandal lagi. Apalagi kalau_ fans_ sampai cemburu.”

Yuri dan Wonyoung serentak mengeluh. Mual membayangkan _sasaeng_ dan _akgae_ X-1, BY9, Produce stan, dan UP10TION. Padahal sama-sama perempuan, tapi mereka jauh lebih cemburu buta. Potensi tinggi tsunami terror akan melibas habis mereka. Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi kalau industri tidak menghidupkan idola dengan kesan pacar impian.

“Mereka berani berisiko untuk menolong kita. Lelaki baik keduanya.” Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, serupa Budha. “Semoga Tuhan memberkahi mereka.”

Dengan polos dan tulus, Yuri serta Wonyoung ikut mengangkat tangan dan berucap, “Aamin.”

“Ya sudah_, Eonnie,_ kembalikan HP-nya nanti saja pas kita sudah dijemput.” Yuri berpindah posisi, kembali duduk.

“Atau kalau _Oppa-deul_ sudah menghampiri kita.” Wonyoung ikut membenarkan posisi lagi. Meregangkan lengan dan kakinya yang panjang minta ampun. “Kita nikmati saja dulu di sini.”

“Uhm! Kapan lagi bisa bebas melihat cuaca seindah ini?” Raut wajah Yuri mencerah.

Sakura menaungi mereka bertiga lagi dengan kemeja pinjaman Wooseok. Membiarkan Wonyoung kali ini di tengah, dan ia di sebelah kanan. Menengok sekali ke belakang. Duh, kasihan dua pemuda itu sekarang diam-diaman.

_“Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!”_ pekikan Wonyoung mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. “Coba saja kita bawa kamera.”

“Siapa suruh HP tinggal di tas.” Sakura memutar bola mata. Berakhir tertawa karena Wonyoung menjorokkannya dari bangku.

“Sungai Han. Musim semi. Senja. Aaaah, indah dunia!” Wonyoung memeluk lagi lengan kedua seniornya. “Yuri_ Eonnie_, suasananya cocok kan ya dengan vibes lagu kita? Violetta?”

_“Anniya.”_ Sakura menggeleng. “Lebih cocok _Really Like You_ _atau Up Above the Sky_.”

Yuri menepuk lengan sendiri, mengangguk bangga. Menyenandungkan dua lagu mereka itu, diiringi suara Sakura dan Wonyoung sekaligus. Dari bait pertengahan hingga akhir.

Sakura termasuk yang memuja suara Yuri, karena baik rekaman maupun asli, suara sang _main-vocalist_ begitu jernih. Warna vokalnya indah, artikulasi fasih, dan ketulusan yang terkesan bening. Menurut produser, suaranya renyah dan komersil. Bahasa Wonyoung, _easy-listening._

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menikmati semua itu. Sakura tersadar, dari tepi jalan setapak taman, ada orang-orang menggurumul. Menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka bertiga atau ke belakang mereka, entahlah. Firasat buruk menyergapnya.

Pura-pura bodoh saja. Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka. Namun, riuh-rendah itu meroketkan kegelisahannya. Sebaiknya ia mengode dua lelaki baik hati di sana, supaya mereka bisa lari.

“_Eonnie_, gerimis, nih. Kita mesti pergi sekarang,” cetus Wonyoung.

“Iya, kembalikan saja HP Wooseok _Oppa_ sekarang.” Yuri menunjuk HP di tangannya.

“O-oke. Kalian tunggu di sini, ya.”

Tanpa prasangka, Sakura menoleh ke belakang arah kanan. Rahangnya serasa terjatuh menganga imajiner.

** _Gila! _ **

Untung Sakura langsung mengatup mulut rapat-rapat.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya stress. Tangan refleks menutup wajah semerah langit yang dicumbu cahaya matahari. Semakin seru nan merdu nyanyian Yuri dan Wonyoung, makin intens sensi ciuman Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok.

Atas nama _kegilaan sasaeng_ sejagat raya, mereka tidak lebih gila dari dua pemuda di sana!

Percuma saja, secarik kain _trenchcoat _itu, tidak menghalangi Sakura untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di baliknya. Sakura benar-benar merasa jantungan begitu melihat Kim Wooseok menarik turun trenchcoat, menyelubungi habis keduanya. Jinhyuk menekan badan pada pemuda yang lebih rendah. Mereka selekat kucing musim kawin.

_“Godragon!”_ (“Astaganaga!”) umpat Sakura, gemetar menutupi wajah. _“Yabainaa! Kore tte hontou ni yabaina!”_ (“Bahaya! Ini benar-benar berbahaya!”)

_“Eo-eonnie? Are you cursing?”_ Wonyoung menoleh padanya. “Oh, wajahmu memerah. Kau baik-baik saja?”

“A-aku tidak apa-apa!” Sakura cepat tanggap. Hatinya tergugah, tiba-tiba saja benak mencatut sebuah memori.

Wooseok duduk di salah satu sofa di 11 kursi, sementara Jinhyuk mendongak—menatapnya dari bawah. Seolah begitu jauh. Terpisah jarak, ruang, tatapan bertautan dengan hujan di mata yang bermuara ke wajah.

Sakura merasakan hentakan solidaritas sesama artis—walau mereka Korea dan dirinya dari Jepang. “Di arah jam 10, ada orang-orang yang mengenali kita. Mudah-mudahan bukan _fans_.”

“Mana, sih?” Yuri _dengan cerdasnya_ malah menengok ke arah yang tepat. “_Eo-eonnie,_ mereka melihat ke arah kita! Eh ... atau _Oppa-deul_, ya?”

Sakura mulas bukan main. Dia menengok ke belakang, aduh mereka berdua masih sibuk sendiri. Dunia mengisut, semesta menyempit, seolah nyata hanya untuk keduanya. Hatinya panas dan berdebar keras.

Sebelum sempat si _maknae_ menoleh ke belakang, Sakura bangkit. Mengibaskan kemeja Wooseok, bergegas menutupi kepala Yuri dan Wonyoung.

“Sembunyikan diri kalian! Mereka akan baik-baik saja—weaarh!” Sakura terlonjak kaget karena panggilan masuk di HP Wooseok yang bergetar dasyat, mengejutkannya. Mengenali nomor asing yang masuk, ia langsung angkat telepon. “Cha-Chaeyeon-_chan_!”

_“Yaa, eodiyaaa?!” _sapa Yena.

“Yenaaa! Tolooong!” Sakura sendiri tidak tahu spesifikasinya apa, entah dia dan kedua dongsaeng butuh dijemput, atau kedua pemuda yang dibutakan kebutuhan hormonal.

_“Kura _Eonni,_ jangan teriak, dong!”_ gerutu Yena. _“Tenang-tenang, kami sudah sampai, kok.” _

Eunbi merepet dari sisinya, _“Kami sudah di parkiran dekat sungai Han. Kalian bisa ke sini, atau perlu dijemput Manajer _Oppa-deul_?!”_

“Ke-ke sini saja sekarang, _Eonnie!_ Kami takut!” Wonyoung memeluk pinggang Sakura, memandang pada sekumpulan orang di seberang sana.

Sakura menoleh panik ke belakang. Demi republik Bikini Bottom, bisa-bisanya dua pemuda itu tak merasakan apa-apa! “Jangan! Kami ke sana saja sekarang.”

“Aduh, Saku-_Eonnie pabo_, masa kita mesti lari-lari lagi dari mereka?!” Yuri berdiri gagah, keluar dari naungan kemeja Wooseok. Berdiri menghadapi Sakura.

Melihat bagaimana memucat Yuri kemudian dan nyaris menjerit, Sakura buru-buru membungkam mulutnya. “Hmmpfhh!”

Wonyoung memegangi kemeja Wooseok, inosen menoleh ke arah yang sama. “_Oh my goodness_—hmmrghh!”

Sakura memakai tangan lain menutup mulut Wonyoung rapat-rapat. “Sssh, jangan teriak! Kasihan mereka kalau ketahuan juga!”

Karena dipukuli, Sakura melepaskan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya. Wajah dua gadis itu memerah, antara habis napas dan juga salah tingkah. Dia mencengkeram bahu sepasang gadis yang nyaris menangis.

Yuri meringis. “Me-mereka sama-sama lelaki,_ Eonnie_—“

“Ingat waktu _final Produce_?” tukas Sakura. Mengeratkan cengkeraman di dua bahu mungil beda jauh tingginya.

“Pe-persetan dengan itu, _Eonnie_! Sakit!” Wonyoung berusaha mengelupas tangan Sakura dari bahunya, tapi gagal. Astaga, jangan remehkan kekuatan jari _hardcore gamer _macam Sakura Miyawaki!

“Kau bukannya juga sedih karena Shiroma Miru-_chan _tidak masuk Izone?” Sakura menatapnya tajam.

“Aduh, itu kan aku sedih semacam kehilangan kakak! Beda dari mereka,“ isak Wonyoung.

“Itu sudah berbulan-bulan lalu, Sa-Saku _Eonnie._ A-aw, kau akan membuat bahu kami membiru,” rintih Yuri. “Itu urusan mereka—“

Sakura bolak-balik menatap bergantian kedua gadis itu.

“Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan menyedihkan! Kalian ingat bagaimana mereka menangis karena tidak bisa bersama, betapa sedih ketika keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka?

“Sungguh miris menyaksikan ketika mereka berpelukan dan berakhir saling melepaskan?!” teriaknya gempar.

Baik Yuri maupun Wonyoung ternganga. Memandangi mata Sakura menyala-nyala bercahaya, bersimbah sisa-sisa nyawa matahari. Mau tak mau, mereka terpekur mengingat hal itu.

Sakura memelankan suara. “Tapi, kita tidak bisa memungkiri, mereka sudah begitu baik menolong kita hari ini! Masa kalian mau melupakan kebaikan mereka, hanya karena apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal normal?

“Anugerah tertinggi Tuhan bukanlah nyawa, tapi Dia memberikan kita pilihan! Apakah yang mereka lakukan benar atau salah, bukan kita yang berhak menghakimi.

“Pikirkan! Apa tidak sakit kalau kalian di posisi mereka: terpergok skandal di sini, dipisahkan lagi, bahkan akan dirumorkan dan dicaci-maki buruk, padahal yang kalian lakukan hanya saling mencintai?!”

Wonyoung dan Yuri gugup menelan ludah. Keduanya saling kerling, merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis hingga ujung dagu. Tergugu. Pilu memandang melampaui Sakura, pada kedua _Oppa _yang masih bercumbu. 

“Anggap saja, kita tidak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Ya?” pinta Sakura tegas, lama-lama ia sendiri memelas. “Cukup ingat saja kebaikan mereka. Aku mohon.”

Suasana makin mencekam, tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya angin berderu, menghantar suara seseorang berseru, “Hei, bukankah itu Jang Wonyoung?”

“Iya sepertinya. Dengan Sakura dan Yuri juga,” sahut vokal _feminine _melengking.

_“Jeongmal yo?”_ Seorang pemuda menanggap skeptis. 

“Aish, kau terlalu mencolok Wonyoung-ie!” bisik Yuri tertahan. “Aduh, Saku _Eonnie_, bagaimana ini?”

“_Eonnie_, mereka mulai berjalan ke mari!” pekik Wonyoung, menepuk dahi berkali-kali.

Sakura melirik ke belakang. Dia meneguk ludah gugup. Merapikan rambut. “Aku ada ide. Tapi ini gila.”

“Aish, kalau bukan gila, bukan Saku_-eonnie _namanya.” Wonyoung mencebik bibir.

Yuri mengacak rambut. “Cepat katakan! Aku nyaris gila.”

“Kalian berdua lari ke mobil, aku akan memberitahu mereka berdua sekalian mengembalikan barang,” Sakura melirik cemas pada dua pemuda yang masih saling mendekap, “nanti aku akan mengumpankan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian publik. Kalian jemput aku sebisanya. Semisalkan aku terjepit, kuusahakan lari sebisaku.”

“Saku _Eonnie_ memang bisa lari?” tanya Yuri ngeri.

_“Dekiru saa!”_ (“Bisa, kok!”) Saking paniknya, Sakura berbahasa ibu. “Kalian lari saja sekarang, _palli palli!”_

“Nanti Wooseok _Oppa _dan Jinhyuk _Oppa_ larinya bagaimana?” tanya Wonyoung cemas.

“Aku akan mengulur waktu, sampai mereka dan kalian bisa kabur.” Sakura mengacungkan tinju. Bersiap untuk misi bunuh diri.

Wonyoung dan Yuri berpandangan. Serempak, keduanya menggeleng. Rencana itu terlalu bodoh, apalagi mereka mengenal tabiat Sakura yang tak tegaan.

Di sisi lain, warga Korea pada umumnya, tidak begitu menggemari Kpop Idol dari Jepang.

_“Changed plan!”_ Wonyoung merangkul kedua seniornya. Merapatkan kepala mereka bertiga di bawah kemeja Wooseok yang berkibar dan basah kena gerimis. “Yuri _Eonnie, _lari ke parkiran dan cari yang lain untuk menjemput kita sekarang. Saku _Eonnie,_ kaukembalikan barang Wooseok _Oppa _dan suruh dia lari dengan Jinhyuk O_ppa_. Aku yang akan mengulurkan waktu dan mengalihkan perhatian. Setuju?”

“Setuju!” Yuri dan Sakura langsung mengacungkan ibu jari.

Yuri menyambar kemeja Wooseok, menjejalkannya ke pelukan Sakura yang langsung mengangguk mantap. Wonyoung menaruh tangan, serupa _circle _tiap grup idola ketika hendak naik ke atas panggung.

Sakura menaruh tangan di atas tangan Wonyoung, Yuri menumpukan tangan di paling atas. Ketiganya menyeringai antara berdebar, ngeri, dan berusaha berani.

“_Rescue Operation:_ menyelamatkan kedua_ Oppa_ baik hati yang sudah menolong kita dari serangan _fans_.” Wonyoung merasakan rangkulan kuat dari kedua eonnie-nya, tak bisa menahan tawa dan debaran penuh semangat. “_Countdown: threee, two, one—IZONE—!”_

_“FIGHTIIING!”_ pekik ketiganya bersamaan. 

Yuri melesat serupa boomerang dilemparkan ke titik lenting tertinggi. Sakura kesurupan berlari ke arah sepasang pemuda dan sibuk memanggil-manggili. Wonyoung pasang tampang terkejut pada _fans,_ melambai sekilas, lalu sengaja berjalan cepat dan anggun ke arah sebaliknya dari Yuri.

“Hei, mereka berpencar!” seru seseorang.

Yuri tangkas berlari kesetanan mencari mobil Izone di parkiran. Persetan kaki akan lecet dalam sepatu hak. Keselamatan Sakura dan Wonyoung tergantung kecepatannya menemukan para manajer dan _bodyguards._

_“Annyeonghaseyo!” _ Wonyoung melambai, menahan rambutnya yang kobat-kabit. Sengaja menggiring massa yang mulai terpecah ke dua arah berbeda menuju tepian sungai Han.

Keduanya tidak melihat Sakura mendesis memanggili dua pemuda sibuk sendiri. Tidak juga mendengar saat Sakura akhirnya teriak menggila,

“Lee Jinhyuk-ssi, Kim Wooseok-ssi, BAHAYAAA! Kalian mesti lari!”

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Terantuk akar. Terjatuh ke tanah. Lutut terparut rumput dan kerikil. Bangkit lagi secepat yang ia bisa. Tertatih-tatih menghampiri keduanya.

Syukur demi Tuhan semesta alam, mereka gelagapan saling memisahkan diri. Sakura tak menghiraukan bunyi decapan basah yang terlepas. Akhirnya, _trenchcoat_ pun tersingkap, sepasang pemuda itu berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

“Hiyaaa! _Andwae_!” pekik Sakura, histeris menerjang kedua pemuda itu sekaligus.

Beruntung keduanya kuat sekalipun terkejut, sanggup menahan muatan badan Sakura yang menabrak keduanya. Gadis itu garang menarik _trenchcoat,_ menyelubungi—mengikat kepala mereka—keduanya jadi satu sekaligus.

“Wooseok-ssi, ini HP dan kemejamu. Terima kasih,” ujar Sakura, di sela tersengal-sengal, menjejalkan barang-barang pada pemiliknya lagi. “Kami mesti pergi. Kalian juga—“

“Hiiieee!”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tercengang melihat Yuri lari balik. Segerombol orang mengejarnya. Untung gadis itu berlari ke arah Wonyoung.

“_Yaaah,_ Yuri _Eonnie pabo!”_ isak Wonyoung. Dia menoleh ke belakang, cukup untuk Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tahu bahwa tiga gadis ini mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan. Menggestur ala orang mengusir kucing_. “NIGEYOOOU KUDASAI! Hayaku, hayakuuu!” (“Tolong larilaaah! Cepatlah, cepatlah!”)_

Bahasa Jepang sableng nan keliru itu, toh, cukup jadi sinyal bahaya untuk ketiga orang yang masih bertumpukan secara vertikal.

Wonyoung dan kecerdasan mendadaknya itu berpotensi menyelamatkan mereka. Dia paham bahwa kalau pakai bahasa Jepang di tengah banyak orang, mayoritas publik tidak mengerti bahasa selain bahasa mereka sendiri.

“Jangan dilepas! Kalian pergi, kami akan menahan mereka!” Sakura lekas menepuk lengan sepasang lelaki yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik _trenchcoat,_ menurunkan lagi _trenchcoat _untuk menutupi kepala dua pemuda itu. Gestur tegas menolak tatkala Wooseok hendak merentangkan lagi kemeja, karena gadis itu mulai basah kehujanan.

“Astaga, Sakura-ssi, kau terluka.“ Wooseok menatap horror pada kaki gadis itu.

“Luka kecil,” kilah Sakura. 

“Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu.” Jinhyuk terkesiap ketika lengannya ditepuk tegas oleh Sakura.

“Bisa! _Lari,_ sebelum kehadiran kalian disadari! **_Lari,_** jadi kami tidak berutang apa pun pada kalian lagi!” pungkas Sakura. Memastikan kepala kedua pemuda itu tertutupi sampai dahi. “Kami tidak tahu apa pun yang kalian lakukan, selain bahwa kebaikan dan keberanian kalian menyelamatkan kami!”

Sakura mendorong pundak sepasang pemuda itu sampai menyingkir ke pinggir taman. Barulah ia dengan gagah, tak menghiraukan lelehan darah di lututnya, lari balik menerjang ke arah penggemar dan kedua _dongsaeng-_nya yang lari ke arahnya.

Mirip kegagahan dan patriotik induk kucing mati-matian melindungi anak-anaknya, Sakura memanuver senyuman dan seruan penuh keriangan sepalsu yang ia bisa. _“Aigoo, uri saranganda Wizone-ah, bogoshippeosoyo!”_

Bak satelit punya kebijakan sendiri, menabrakkan diri ke astereoid sebelum menembus lapisan atmosfer dan menghujam bumi, Sakura mengeksekusi misi bunuh diri. Menabrak para penggemar dalam pelukan hangat, diikuti Wonyoung dan Yuri.

Ketiga gadis itu mati-matian menahan gerombolan penggemar supaya tidak sadar siapa yang ada di balik mereka.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kegilaan dan keberanian trio gadis heroik itu, Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok ke bawah _trenchcoat._ Berlarian di bawah hujan yang mulai berhenti, menuju ke mobilnya.

Sesampainya di mobil, keduanya bergegas masuk. Jinhyuk bahkan memanaskan mobil ala kadarnya, sementara Wooseok merapatkan wajah ke bawah_ dashboard_ mobil. Semata agar tak terlihat. Ia menyambar topi, memakaikan ke kepala Jinhyuk yang fokus menyetir.

“Kata ibuku ada benarnya.” Jinhyuk tertawa getir. Gesit menyetir mobil keluar parkiran. “Asal kamu baik, kebaikanmu pasti dibalas, cepat atau lambat. Dengan cara yang kamu tidak akan duga.”

“Ibumu benar.” Wooseok meringkuk di bawah _dashboard._ Ia mengulang apa yang Sakura tandaskan, “_“Kami tidak tahu apa pun yang kalian lakukan, selain bahwa kebaikan dan keberanian kalian menyelamatkan kami!” _... astaga, mereka bertiga pasti melihat kita. Mana Sakura-ssi terluka.”

“Mereka tadi ketakutan dikejar _fans_, sekarang malah menampakkan diri. Sampai lari-lari dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan terluka. Padahal ketakutan diseret pergi penggemar sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir.”. Ada antrian, Jinhyuk nyaris membanting ban setir. Lantas menarik napas, memaksa diri tenang kembali.

“Kalau mereka melihat kita... apa mereka akan—uhm—mengatakannya pada yang lain?” Wooseok bergetar menghirup AC yang tersetel dingin. Mungkin pula karena barusan dikuyupkan hujan. Ia lupa Jinhyuk menyetel AC sebagai _cooler,_ bukan penghangat. Cepat-cepat memakai lagi kemeja yang tadi ia pinjamkan pada trio gadis Izone.

“Kurasa tidak. Kata-kata Sakura-ssi, dan aksi ketiganya sudah mengafirmasi soal itu.” Jinhyuk meraih tangan Wooseok, sama dingin membeku dengan tangannya. _“So actually they are not damsel in distress.” _

“Mereka pahlawan sebenarnya.” Wooseok mengangguk menyetujui. Berdecak cemas. “Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?”

“Aku juga tidak yakin. Apa kita kembali saja?” Jinhyuk bolak-balik melirik spion, tersadar bahwa yang memandang penuh rasa bersalah bukan dirinya saja.

“Jangan gila.” Wooseok mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Mendadak matanya membulat. Ia menegapkan badan, dahi terbentur _dashboard. _

“Wooseok-ah! _Gwaenchana_?” Jinhyuk melepaskan genggaman, tangan mengelusi dahi Wooseok.

“Uhm.” Wooseok malah mengutak-atik HP, membuat Jinhyuk gemas dan melepas trenchcoat untuk menyelimutinya. Dia men-_dial _nomor terakhir yang ada di _log _ponsel.

Hanya dua dering, telpon langsung diangkat. Suara _main-dancer_ Iz*One melengking,_ “Saku-chan, kalian bertiga di mana?” _

Wooseok cepat menguasai diri. Suaranya terdengar berat. “Maaf, mereka bertiga ada di taman bagian Barat, dekat sungai Han. Ketiganya dikerubuti penggemar.”

_“Astaga! Siapa ini?”_ Detik kemudian Chaeyeon pun lupa, kilat menginformasikan hal itu pada siapa pun yang ada di mobil bersamanya. _“Siapa pun ini, terima kasih_! Jeongmal gamsahamnida!_ Kami akan segera menjemput mereka! Yaa, Yena, Hyewon, jangan main turun!”_

Telepon pun ditutup.

Kedua pemuda itu terlalu tegang untuk berbicara. Tanpa kata, sepakat untuk tidak beranjak dari mobil parkiran. Selain karena antrian yang panjangnya beresiko membuat mereka ketahuan.

Dalam diam bersumpah untuk tidak kemana-mana, tidak sampai dapat kabar bahwa tiga gadis penyelamat mereka baik-baik saja.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Wooseok mengirimkan _chat_ singkat.

_[Tolong beritahukan pada Sakura-ssi, Wonyoung-ssi, dan Yuri-ssi, terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan mereka.]_

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, saat langit sempurna menggelap, mereka melihat dua mobil mini bus khas _idol-group_, yang membawa para personil Iz*One, bergerak meninggalkan parkiran.

Posisi duduk keduanya menegak. Mereka tidak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi. Hanya mampu tergugu memerhatikan dua kendaraan itu bergerak menjauh, diiringi dua mini bus lain.

Ada_ chat_ masuk dari nomor tak dikenal lain. Buru-buru Wooseok membukanya.

_[Kami bertiga sudah di dalam mobil dan baik-baik saja. >//< Nanti aku sampaikan pada Wonyoung-chan dan Yuri-chan. Trims kembali! n_n Apa kalian baik-baik saja? <Sakura Miyawaki>] _

Usai membacakan _chat _tersebut, barulah Wooseok dan Jinhyuk bersandar lemas ke kursi masing-masing. Ia segera membalas pesan itu.

_[Syukurlah. Aku dan Jinhyuk juga baik-baik saja. Bagaimana lukamu?] _

_[Ini kami baru mau ke klinik. Tadi kubilang saja, lari-lari di taman terus tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh. Tidak usah khawatir, hanya luka kecil.] _

_[Maafkan kami... _

_apa kau memberitahu Chaeyeon-ssi ini nomor HP-ku?] _

Jeda sejenak. Namun, Wooseok menggeser posisi mendekat, agar Jinhyuk juga dapat melihat. Tanda lawan _chatting _sedang mengetik. Denting notifikasi berbunyi. Sebuah kolom _chat _muncul.

_[Tidak apa-apa, kok, sungguh! Aku bilangnya, minta tolong seorang paman di taman—kebetulan karena Chaeyeon-_chan _bilang suaramu kedengaran berat kayak lelaki paruh baya. Mohon maafkan kami! Maaf juga, karena kami tidak bilang itu kalian. T_T] _

Bertukar pandangan sejenak, kedua pemuda itu berbagi kekehan sekilas. Chaeyeon dalam situasi apa pun, benar-benar _madam-gag_. Wooseok mengetikkan balasan.

_[Bisa tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain?]_

Balasan berikutnya datang dengan cepat. _[Begitulah rencananya. UwU tolong jaga rahasia kami juga, ya.] _

_[Okay. Trims.] _

Baru muncul tanda centang di _balloon chat_, Wooseok merasakan ada tangan yang menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu tegap. Ia meraih tangan di kepalanya, memejam mata karena Jinhyuk melabuhkan kecupan dalam dan lama di dahinya.

Wooseok terkesiap saat Jinhyuk meraih dagunya, mencuri ciuman pelan, berubah jadi tambatan bibir intens. Melumat kilat. Terlepas secepat itu sebelum sempat Wooseok menikmatinya.

“Kurasa sudah aman.” Jinhyuk meraih _seat-belt,_ memastikan terpasang memagari Wooseok, selagi pemuda itu kini mencuri lagi satu kecupan—dan melepaskan sebelum Wooseok balas memagut. “Barang belanjaan kita tertinggal di kursi taman. Aku ambil dulu, kau tunggu di sini saja.”

“Jinhyuk-ah, kan hujan lagi—_yaa_!”

Pintu mobil tertutup. Meredam hunjaman rinai hujan. Jemari Wooseok tertahan di balik kaca. Menyentuh dingin dari bulir-bulir rintik hujan yang berlinang di bagian luar jendela mobil. Meraba sesosok siluet semakin mengecil yang menembus kelam malam dan tirai hujan.

_Seat-belt_ yang terpasang rapi, kini tak lagi membuatnya merasa aman.

Ia merasa tercekik.

Lebih tepatnya, karena Wooseok tak luput melihat airmuka rumit dari Jinhyuk yang merutuki diri sendiri.

_**_

Chapter 4

.

_Trio Guardian Angels _

.

**(Behind the Scene:**

_“Miyawaki-san, apa kau ...” _

_Sakura buang muka. _

_Layar menampilkan _super mega zoom_ wajah bersalah Sakura yang melindungi Yuri dan Wonyoung, terisak di belakangnya. “Keduanya tidak bersalah!”_

_Jinhyuk muncul di belakang mereka, intens memandangi Sakura. Wooseok mengintip di balik bahu Jinhyuk. _

_Sakura menelan ludah. _

_Dua pemuda itu bertanya. _

_“... fujoshi?”) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamps’s zone:
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! Especially this chapter.


	5. But still, it is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :  
1) One Summer’s Day – Studio Ghibli  
2) Because of You – Huh Gak  
3) Don’t Forget – Crush ft. Taeyeon  
4) Rainbow – Rothy  
5) The Heart Wants What it Wants – Selena Gomez  
6) Love Shot – Exo  
7) Crazy In Love – Beyonce (Fifty Shades of Grey - Sofia Karlbeg version)  
8) Found Someone – Tasty Treat ft. Tribes  
9) Baekhyun – UN Village  
10) Eyes Closed – Halsey (Rosè BlackPink Cover) 
> 
> .  
.  
.  
Selamat membaca!

Ibarat kayu habis terbakar. Ada sejumput sisa bara. Bukan disiram dengan air untuk dimatikan, melainkan menggunakan segundukan tanah. Api padam dan terpendam seketika tanpa menyisakan kepulan asap.

Kiranya itulah yang terjadi antara mereka. Paling tidak, Wooseok merasa demikian. Sejak Jinhyuk masuk lagi ke mobil dan menaruh seluruh belanjaan yang semula tertinggal ke jok belakang mobil.

Jinhyuk melepaskan _trenchcoat_ untuk menyelimutinya. Selama mengemudi, ia sediam binatang melata kala terpergok keberadaannya oleh manusia. Coba saja Jinhyuk sediam predator karnivora hendak menerkam mangsa, Wooseok tidak akan merasakan perutnya dihunjam duri-duri tak kasatmata.

Jika ada yang patut disyukuri, ialah Jinhyuk tak membatalkan rencana. Tetap memboyong Wooseok ke apartemen pribadi. Terima kasih rumor dari mulut-mulut bocor _members _BY9.

Tidak semewah yang biasa ada di drama-drama Korea. Namun, elegan dengan caranya sendiri. Wooseok tahu apartemen ini berlokasi di kawasan elit. Salah satu distrik bisnis terkemuka di Seoul. Cukup membuat orang biasa tercekik karena harga sewanya. 

Wooseok berusaha acuh tak acuh memerhatikan apartemen pribadi yang ia masuki. Dapur, meja makan, dan ruang tamu bercampur jadi satu. Di ujung ruangan terdapat balkon untuk menjemur baju. Tampaknya hanya ada satu kamar tidur, karena sisa ruangan lain disulap jadi studio untuk ruang kerja. 

Ruangan di dalam apartemen berdesain interior Japandi—_Japanese Scandinavia—_sehingga banyak perabotan dengan warna monokrom bersanding dengan pot-pot tanaman hias, tampak mengontras lampu-lampu dinding vintage yang membias cahaya _rosy-gold_ di atas dinding putih.

Wooseok berpaling pada pajangan di ruangan. Tanaman _eco-tech garden_—tanaman penjernih air limbah cucian piring maupun kakus agar air dapat digunakan kembali—ada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Di atas meja, lili ungu dan kosmos cokelat itu terlihat keliru di dekat perabot dan latar yang didominasi putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. 

Wooseok memandangi bunga kosmos cokelat dengan saksama. Teringat tadi di Yeuido Hangang Park, semak-semak bunga kosmos cokelat lebat memagari tepi taman. Tumbuh subur di akar-akar pepohonan magnolia dan _plum cherry blossom_.

Lebih janggal lagi, adalah radio yang bertengger di sisi bunga kosmos cokelat. Radio_ portable_ yang Jinhyuk nyalakan begitu mereka masuk ruangan, sekadar untuk mengusir keheningan. Tepat setelah mengamburkan barang-barang ke meja dan_ blue velvet couch_. 

Siapa pula masih mendengar radio di zaman sekarang ini? Kalaupun itu siaran radio, orang sekarang bisa menontonnya karena pihak stasiun menayangkan sesi acara perekaman lagu mereka.

Mungkin siaran stasiun yang terakhir Jinhyuk dengar adalah kanal Jepang. Wooseok mengernyit alis mendengar celotehan penyiar dalam bahasa Jepang. Samar-samar ia menangkap bahwa stasiun akan memutar lagu Studio Ghibli, dalam rangka menghormati musim yang sebentar lagi berganti pasca hanami.

[One Summer's Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7voSN82FGF0). Suara jangkrik di malam musim panas mengiringi denting piano manis yang mengubah suasana jadi romantis. Wooseok termangu selagi menjemur trenchcoat di balkon. Trenchcoat yang tadi menyelubungi mereka melepas hasrat dan rindu saat di Yeuido _Hangang Park_, yang Jinhyuk sampirkan padanya sepanjang perjalanan tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Dari tadi di mobil sampai sekarang ini, Jinhyuk mendiamkannya. Rusuh menggemersak kantung plastik, mendenting botol bumbu dan kaleng-kaleng beradu permukaan meja. Teiring ringkik jangkrik bersanding melodi lembut piano. Menyalahi image Jinhyuk yang cerah dan sangat lelaki. Risih dengan absensi vokal maupun lirikan Jinhyuk, Wooseok mengganti siaran radio kembali ke kanal Korea.

Belum cukup semua perpaduan ganjil itu, ia nyaris tidak bisa percaya ini apartemen lelaki. Benak Wooseok memanggil memori, sewaktu mereka bersama di asrama Up10tion dan Produce X.

Semua yang mengenal Lee Jinhyuk tahu bahwa ia orang paling bersih dan higienis. Sekarang dia sudah upgrade level. Rumahnya terkesan hangat, romantis, rapi dan wangi pula; penegasan bahwa Jinhyuk tidak cocok dengan apa pun bernuansa metalik yang membangkitkan kesan dingin.

Pewangi ruangan sintetik yang terpasang di AC maupun lili ungu dan kosmos cokelat, tidak bisa menandingi wangi yang melekat di Jinhyuk. Wooseok mengetahuinya saat ia merendahkan rasa enggan, kemudian memeluk Jinhyuk yang menyibukkan diri di konter dapur.

Jinhyuk berjengit sedikit lalu bergeming. Wooseok menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mendengar [lagu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x77TllZWsd0)apa yang diputar oleh radio. Dentang pertama piano dari lagu yang ia tahu, membuat Wooseok menimpali suara Huh Gak dengan lirih.

Wajah serius itu teretas oleh senyuman. Untuk sejenak, yang dipeluk setengah terperangah. Jinhyuk tertunduk mendengar suara melodis Wooseok mengikis keheningan ruangan, senandung dari vokal lembut membelai seantero ruangan. Lantas menimpali dengan tawa pelan, menyiratkan hal tak pernah ia berani suarakan.

Wooseok mendengar gumam di balik punggung yang ia peluk. _Aku harus bagaimana lagi padamu? Bintang apa yang berjajar di langit dan memberikanku keberuntungan sampai sebegininya, Kim Wooseok_?

Akhirnya, Jinhyuk balas memeluk dengan lengan kiri. Tangan kanan meletakkan botol minyak wijen ke atas meja sambil berkata, “Itu suara jangan sering-sering dipakai untuk bikin anak orang meleleh.”

“Oh, itu kan pekerjaanku.” Wooseok menahan senyuman dan rekahan hangat dari rasa bangga yang membuncah di dadanya.

Jinhyuk mengernyit sebelah alis. “Kau kesambet apa, hah?”

“Hey, bersikap_ tidak_ manis itu bukan tugasmu,” tegur Wooseok, mengusapkan wajah ke punggung tegap Jinhyuk. Seperti kucing mengusel sayang—menubrukkan kepala dan wajah minta dielus—majikannya.

“_Touchy _dan _skinship _begini bukan_ genre_-mu, tahu,” tanggap Jinhyuk. Tertawa di sela helaan napas. Mengelusi lengan Wooseok yang melingkar di perutnya.

“Aku ketularan seseorang.” Wooseok sambil lalu mengangkat bahu. Diam-diam menghirup wangi maskulin, sisa-sisa aroma hujan, dan harum natural Jinhyuk sendiri dari punggung yang ia dekap.

_“Daebak.”_ Jinhyuk berakting melongo, menoleh ke belakang. “Orang itu pantas dapat _daesang. _Akh! Kenapa aku dipukul?”

“Kalau _daesang_ bisa didapatkan semudah itu, _fans_ tidak mesti mati-matian melakukan _voting_ demi idola mereka.” Wooseok menampar main-main perut Jinhyuk. Menelengkan kepala menyadari ketiadaan kulit lunak di balik kaus.

“Heish ... kau benar-benar tidak tahu bercanda, ya.” Jinhyuk memutar badan. Merengkuh balik dan menyandarkan pipi pada kepala Wooseok.

“Kau mengendus rambutku?” Wooseok mendongak begitu menyadari sebentuk hidung melampaui rambutnya.

“Kau sama sekali tidak manis.” Jinhyuk menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mengulangi yang ia tadi lakukan: mencium rambut cokelat dan menghirup dalam wanginya. 

Wooseok mendengkus. Meletakkan kepala di bahu Jinhyuk. “Sekarang, siapa coba yang tidak tahu diajak bercanda?”

Sejenak mereka bergerak ringan, melewati meja makan. Mengitari sentral ruangan. Berdansa lamban sesuai ketukan lagu yang menjadi latar suara. Jemari mereka bertautan. Lengan panjang Jinhyuk melingkar di pinggang Wooseok. 

Wooseok menyembunyikan senyum di pangkal leher Jinhyuk dalam ciuman sepintas di buah adam yang berdegup teratur.

“Oh. _Andwae.”_ Jinhyuk mengusapi rambut cokelat yang barusan ia ciumi. “Lembap. Bisa sakit flu ini. Kau perlu mandi air hangat. Sebentar, aku cari handuk dulu—“

“—nanti saja mandinya.” Wooseok mencegah Jinhyuk yang hampir melepaskan pelukan. “Aku lapar. Lagi pula, kau lebih kebasahan dari aku.”

Jinhyuk berhenti sejenak. Menatapi Wooseok lekat-lekat. Bergumam _hmm _panjang, menyisiri sekilas sembari meneliti kelembapan rambut cokelat dalam belaiannya. Lantas menggeleng keras.

Wooseok balik menggeleng. Kata siapa ia tidak bisa lebih keras kepala? Namun, sesuatu di sorot mata Jinhyuk membuatnya berhati-hati. “Kau lebih basah dari aku, jadi kau duluan. Aku tidak bawa baju. Masih mesti memasak, sekalian saja kotor, baru nanti aku mandi dan pinjam bajumu.”

Jinhyuk paham tabiat dan wataknya. Mereka perlu bernegosiasi. Ia menarik tangan Wooseok dari dapur menuju kamar tidur. Cengiran menyembul di bibir. Ia mengambil hairdryer yang tergeletak di meja berkaki pendek depan sofa.

“Kita keringkan dulu sebisanya daripada sakit. Mengerikan kalau sampai sakit jelang comeback.” Jinhyuk berjongkok, meraih stop kontak dari kolong tempat tidur. Menggebut sekilas, menaruhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Mencolokkan _hairdryer_ ke stop kontak.

“Kau menang.” Gumam lembut Wooseok membuahkan tawa dan airmuka Jinhyuk yang merekah cerah.

Jinhyuk mendekat dengan _hairdryer._ “Kau lebih dulu. Tanganmu sangat dingin saat kita dansa tadi.”

Wooseok menggeleng. “Kau dulu, bukan aku yang kehujanan dan tidak pakai mantel saat tadi di mobil.”

“Heish, aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Dan kaupikir aku kenapa-napa?”

“Sudahlah, kita adu suit saja.”

Di luar, gerimis masih berdesis manis, membuat malam sempurna temaram. Jarum jam mengetuk angka tujuh ketika kesibukan baru mereka dimulai. 

Wooseok berhasil memenangkan adu suit, membuat Jinhyuk terpuruk dan berkata_ oke-kau-menang_. Mendapat kesempatan memegang_ hairdryer_ duluan. Ia memakai duluan, membiarkan Jinhyuk ke _walk-in closet_ dan mengambilkan handuk.

Alih-alih memakainya untuk diri sendiri, Wooseok mendorong Jinhyuk untuk duduk di ranjang. Menarik handuk dari tangan empunya, memakainya untuk menghanduki rambut hitam legam Jinhyuk.

“Anda sedang buka jasa salon?” Wajah iseng Jinhyuk, memancing Wooseok menyungging senyum miring.

_“Ooh.”_ Wooseok mengaktifkan _hairdryer_ ke angin panas medium. Memegangi bahu Jinhyuk, mendekatkan bibir _hairdryer_ ke rambut hitam lembap. “Kebetulan, dia pelanggan menyebalkan.”

“Pasti sulit, ya.” Jinhyuk tertawa tertahan. Sengaja melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada Wooseok, selagi mendongak nakal pada pemuda yang serius sekali mengeringkan rambutnya.

“Nah, ini ... baru saja kubilang, dia sudah berulah. _Aigoo_.” Wooseok mendengus geli. Ia menjitak Jinhyuk, karena wajahnya memanas ditatapi dengan mata seberbinar itu.

“_Yah_, Anda kasar sekali pada pelanggan.” Jinhyuk berbahasa formal dan sok berdecak. Menyandarkan kepala ke perut dan dada Wooseok. Menyarukkan wajah ke dada pemuda yang mendengus lebih keras. Menghirup napas dalam dan tawanya melembut.

“Begini saja dibilang kasar?” cibir Wooseok. Membelai puncak kepala Jinhyuk perlahan, menandingi kehati-hatian chef bintang lima menata garnish di atas piring saji.

“Wah, ternyata Anda baik sekali,” sindir Jinhyuk, tanpa nada nyinyir. Mencium punggung lengan Wooseok yang konstan bergerak. “Sering seperti inikah Anda pada pelanggan?”

“Hanya pada yang menyebalkan.” Hatinya seperti digelitik bulu angsa. Bukan sekadar geli, tapi ada kelembutan yang tak bisa Wooseok tolak; Jinhyuk yang bersandar dan merengkuhnya, mendengkur seperti anak kucing pulas karena sudah kenyang lalu merebah di ranjang yang nyaman.

“Memang yang menyebalkan banyak?” Jinhyuk menengadah. Tangannya mengapai lalu membingkai wajah Wooseok, perlahan dengan kehati-hatian membelai tulang pipi tinggi yang menonjol.

“Sejauh ini baru ada satu.” Wooseok tersenyum saat menyentil kening Jinhyuk. “Kebetulan dia pelanggan setia.”

Jinhyuk balas tersenyum, mengambil jari yang tadi menyentil, malah membubuhkan kecupan manis di buku jari manis Wooseok. “Pelanggan itu sangat beruntung.”

“Semoga dia mengerti itu.” Tak tahan dengan tatapan yang mendebarkannya, Wooseok merangkul kepala Jinhyuk sambil mengelusi rambut.

“Dia mengerti, kok.” Jinhyuk meraih tangan di rambutnya untuk memainkan jemari Wooseok. “Cuma saya pikir, mungkin kalau Anda sering-sering begini, dia bisa mati karena Anda terlalu ... _manis.”_

“Dia bisa bernapas lega, ini tidak akan terjadi setiap waktu.” Wooseok berdeham. Entah jarinya ini terasa panas karena_ hairdryer_ atau ciuman lembut Jinhyuk, menyebabkan ia luput mendengar gumam muram _aku tahu_ Jinhyuk kemudian yang teredam di bajunya.

Klakson kendaraan ditimpali deru transportasi dan riuh-rendah suara apa pun yang manusia ciptakan. Bergaung di kejauhan. Sayup-sayup marak malam membumbung, terisap pusara bunyi _hairdryer _dan hirup-hela teratur napas.

Untuk sesaat, kebisingan _hairdryer_ singgah di kamar tidur apartemen. Tak ada yang bicara. Terlalu nyaman untuk dipecahkan.

Wooseok mengerjapkan mata tatkala menyentuk tengkuk Jinhyuk. Dingin bukan main. Dahinya berkerut. Airmata meredup menyadari benar sudah kecurigaan ini. Ia mengembus napas panjang, menangkup tangan di tengkuk Jinhyuk.

“Kau mengantuk?” tanya Wooseok, merasakan beban Jinhyuk dan pelukan yang kian melonggar.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Melumerkan keheningan ruangan dengan tawanya. “Cuma berpikir, aku kemarin mimpi menang lotere atau apa, sampai kau bisa seperti ini padaku.”

Wooseok sengaja mengakuhkan dengkusannya. “Coba saja kau tidak menolak bertemu aku, kau bisa mimpi menang lotere lebih cepat.”

Jinhyuk terpingkal-pingkal. Berhenti baru ketika Wooseok mencium ubun-ubunnya. Ia mendongak dan terpana. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, hingga Jinhyuk dapat berlama-lama memandangi wajah dan bagaimana Wooseok memandangnya; pendar kepolosan, tepi bibir terangkat naik, mata melengkung lembut.

“Wooseok-ah, sudah cukup kering.” Jinhyuk melepaskan pelukan, menepuk lembut punggung Wooseok. “Gantian, ya?”

“Tapi kau masih kedinginan. Ini tengkukmu saja masih—“

Jinhyuk mencuri kecupan dari punggung tangannya. “—heish, gantian! Kan tidak lucu, kalau justru kau yang sakit.” 

“Yah, kaupikir aku lemah?”

“Aduh, salah lagi. Maksudku tidak begitu,” keluh Jinhyuk. Ia beranjak sedikit, cukup untuk mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir pemuda yang seketika terkesiap. “Mau, ya?”

“Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit.” Wooseok meniruskan wajah, menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah. Bersidekap seraya mengempaskan diri ke sisi Jinhyuk, sementara pemuda itu yang justru gantian bangkit.

Jinhyuk terdiam menyadari kerlingan ganjil Wooseok. Alarm bahaya dalam dirinya berdering. Mendatarkan ekspresi, kejam ia menyalakan_ hairdryer_ sampai maksimum. “Kau sengaja, ya?”

“Hmm?” Wooseok mengulum bibirnya hingga terbuka. “Apa maksudmu?

Ingin hati menghujat pemuda yang duduk setengah terbaring di ranjang. Nah, inilah alasan mengapa Lee Jinhyuk mencantumkan Kim Wooseok termasuk ke dalam daftar 5 orang teratas paling ia laknat.

Salahkan saja Wooseok yang melengkungkan badan ke belakang. Dada membusung dengan kedua telapak tangan menyangga tubuh di belakang. Kaki kanan menumpang di atas kaki kiri. Mata cokelat berkilat di tengah keremangan ruangan, memantulkan gemerlap cahaya gedung-gedung perkotaan dari balkon dan jendela yang mempertajam siluetnya. Menyiratkan banyak hal yang tak usai di antara mereka.

Apa daya, Jinhyuk dalam hati menghujat diri sendiri karena merasa ingin menindih Wooseok sekarang juga. Wajah Cho Seungyeon dan analogi nista kucingnya buas berkelibatan di benak Jinhyuk. Padahal ia tidak sefrustrasi itu sampai tidak mampu mengontrol libido diri sendiri.

Kaki kanan Wooseok bermain _riang _mengetuki tulang kering kaki kiri_, _naik-turun perlahan. Wooseok menulum senyum tipis, menggoda, amat dingin, dan keterlaluan menawan. 

Wooseok mengangguk mengikuti ketukan dan menyenandung lirik [lagu.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxV_paz84Mw) Ibu jari menyentuh sekilas dan amat perlahan garis bibir yang basah setelah dikulum.

“Hey, itu suara jangan sering-sering dipakai menggoda anak orang, ya.” Jinhyuk menarik napas tajam.

“Oh?” Wooseok tertawa, terkesan meremehkan tapi ironisnya makin bikin Jinhyuk terpesona. “Itu kan sudah keahlian profesiku. Coba tanya _fans,_ mereka paling mengerti.”

Jinhyuk refleks melirik bengis pada gorden yang ternyata lupa ia tutup saat berangkat tadi siang. Memantapkan diri, menyimpan satu tangan di pinggang, mengacungkan _hairdryer _seperti pistol.

“Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?” Jinhyuk meniru nada tak sabaran Wooseok yang biasa. Menggoyangkan _hairdryer _di tangannya, gestur agar pemuda yang berpose eksotik di tempat tidurnya itu untuk mendekat.

“_Hee _... tadi ada yang meminta, untuk tidak sering-sering berlaku manis padanya.” Wooseok menelengkan kepala.

Manakala Wooseok mengerjap mata sambil mengiggit bibir dengan merilis _mmm _panjang nan dalam seolah suara merancap gairah itu berasal dari dasar pita suaranya, seketika itu juga Jinhyuk menyeringai tertahan. “Bukan begitu juga maksudnya, Wooseok-ah.”

Detik seketika itu terasa mati, statis, atau ... jeda koma panjang. Baik itu karena lirik yang sengaja Wooseok nyanyikan, maupun karena Jinhyuk mendadak merasa buta waktu begitu Wooseok berpaling ke samping. Sengaja memperlihatkan lekuk leher jenjang dan perpotongan selangkanya. Seksi karena berukir rekamjejak gairah karena ciuman (isapan) dari Jinhyuk sendiri sore tadi.

Bibir yang menyungging senyum proporsional—tidak miring ala antagonis drama cuma lebih kejam—dan sama rata sudutnya. Mungkin karena mata sipit Wooseok meredup, memantulkan kilatan cahaya dengan cara yang terang mengundang dosa.

Jinhyuk membuang napas keras. Memaksakan tawa. Kerongkongan terasa kering, tak ia hiraukan. Menepi ke tempat tidur, hingga lutut mereka saling bertemu.

Saking gemasnya, Jinhyuk mencoba bercanda. Berlagak menembakkan_ hairdryer_ ke arah Wooseok dari jasrak cukup jauh—seperti _killing part_ koreo-nya saat menampilkan lagu _Turtleship_. Rambut cokelat itu terkibas angin panas.

Bukannya menurut, Wooseok melakukan hal serupa; membentuk jari serupa moncong pistol, memeragakan koreo _reffrain _lagu sensasional yang melambungkan namanya. Love Shot. 

Wooseok bersenandung elegan. Efek _hairdryer _mengembus angin panas mengiringi ia meliukkan badan dari bahu, pundak, dada, perut, hingga ke pinggul dengan sensual. Menurunkan tempo lagu perlahan menjadi acapella mematikan_. _

“_Neo michyeoss-eo?” _desis Jinhyuk. Meniup napasnya sendiri dengan keras ke atas sampai anak rambutnya terempas. “Tsk. Kemarilah, sini keringkan dulu itu bajumu.”

Wooseok menurunkan dagu dan menyampingkan kepala. Mengerling penuh perhitungan pada lawan bicara. “Kau yang kemari. Keringkan aku yang basah, sini.”

Jinhyuk bergeming.

“Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?” Wooseok menyeringai tipis. “Kau tidak keberatan mengeringkan sementara aku bernyanyi, bukan?”

“Silakan.” Jinhyuk berdeham. “Kalau posisimu begitu, mesti dari mana aku mengeringkanmu, hah?”

_“Let me tell you.”_ Suara lembut Wooseok meremangkan tengkuk Jinhyuk dengan cara paling salah. [Lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7Sx7emQdMk) ini jadi luar biasa laknat dan suci karena Wooseok yang bernyanyi.

Jinhyuk tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengikuti pergerakan jemari lentik Wooseok. Jatuh di atas lutut. Merambat amat lambat menelusuri lekuk paha. Membayangi bagian vital. Menarik kaus ke atas. Menyingkap sedikit kulit sutra badan yang secantik lentik jemarinya. Berlabuh di garis bawah bibir.

Kilat di mata Wooseok lebih eksplisit ketika lutut Jinhyuk mendarat di sisi pahanya. Pemuda itu mematikan _hairdryer,_ meletakkan agak jauh. Kala Jinhyuk menaungi—melengkungkan badan di atasnya—dengan satu lengan memagari Wooseok, _main visual_ UP10TION itu menunjukkan signifikansi perkembangan vokalnya. 

Jinhyuk menyungging senyum miring, menyelinapkan lengan dari pinggang, punggung, hingga pinggul Wooseok. Maskulin menariknya merosot ke bawah, sehingga lengkung badannya nyaris seperti pelangi, kecuali kepala yang tetap tegap. Lurus menatap Jinhyuk, Wooseok menolak untuk senyap.

Orang biasa, pasti wajahnya telah berasap, memerhatikan bagaimana Wooseok tetap menari dan bernyanyi. Lebih stress lagi apabila jemari ofensif itu sekarang melakukan _reverse adventure_; menyentuh bibir sendiri, turun ke dagu, menyusuri leher, selangka, dada, perut, hingga di pangkal paha. 

Baru setelah itu, Wooseok menangkup wajah orang yang menaunginya, dan berganti membelai lamban garis bibir pemuda yang pandangannya menggelap.

Bukan Lee Jinhyuk namanya, kalau tidak bisa membaca isyarat pemuda yang berbaring di bawahnya. Jemari Wooseok yang menyusuri tubuh sendiri adalah petunjuk navigasi bagian badan mana saja yang Wooseok ingin Jinhyuk mengeringkannya. Oke, memanjakannya. 

Setelah itu, ia meletakkan jari dari bibir Jinhyuk ke mulutnya sendiri. Ciuman tidak langsung. Menjilat pelan bibir merasakan tekanan dari tangan Jinhyuk di sisi punggung lengannya. Wooseok entah sengaja atau gagal paham, tidak mengerti nyanyiannya itu benar-benar bisa bikin orang lain menggila.

Sayang, yang di atasnya dan ia siksa dengan godaan jahanam bukanlah manusia dengan otak hanya bersel satu. Otaknya tidak bercangkang di selangkangan. Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini, dan bukan Jinhyuk kalau menyerah untuk kalah.

Siapa sudi main terima dimanja lalu dibuat menggila? Jinhyuk menyeringai tertahan. Yang jelas: bukan dirinya.

Jinhyuk membuka sedikit mulut, meraih tangan yang lebih putih dari porselen dengan potongan bulan sabit di kuku. Mengecup ibu jari Wooseok, menyesap ujungnya pelan. Merambat ke punggung tangan, melabuhkan ciuman. Bibir Jinhyuk mengembara, hingga bermuara di kulit di bawah telapak tangan pemuda yang tak henti bernyanyi. Menyaksikan seringai elegan Wooseok terkembang.

_“Naa—“_ Wooseok terkesiap ketika Jinhyuk mengisap cepat dan keras kulit putih dan lunak di pangkal telapak tangannya. Mendesah tatkala Jinhyuk dengan pandangan menggelap, menarik tangan yang tersisa menyangga badannya untuk dikunci di atas kepala. Ia rubuh ke atas ranjang. “... –ah!”

Jinhyuk merangkak menaiki Wooseok yang menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, berhenti di bibirnya. Seinci dari mulut Wooseok yang terbuka. “Pernah dengar, kalau tukang salon itu adalah pelanggan salon terburuk?”

Jinhyuk mengerling jari-jari Athena itu merayap dari lengannya hingga merangkul leher. Terkesan manja, tapi tak mengurangi kedewasaannya. “Ini pertama kalinya. Anda tukang salon baru?”

“Bukan. Saya tukang_ laundry_.” Tangan Jinhyuk mengembara di atas dada membusung berlapis kaus. Turun meraba lekuk pinggang. Menambat lambat di atas pinggul yang meliuk pelan.

“Oh ... Anda akan mencuci baju?” Wooseok memulas senyum puas, menghela napas merasakan suhu badan memanas.

“Yap. Tapi kali ini, baru sore tadi cucian saya kehujanan, jadi akan saya keringkan.” Jinhyuk bangkit sedikit, meraih _hairdryer _dan mengaktifkannya di level reguler.

“Mmm.” Wooseok menimpangkan seringai tipisnya. “Tidak pakai mesin cuci?”

“Sedang rusak. Saya pakai garansi untuk mereparasi mesinnya balik ke toko.” Jinhyuk tersenyum penuh sesal dengan gerakan profesional, “Sayang, ada _order_ yang mesti diselesaikan.”

“Cucian mau Anda keringkan dengan _hairdryer_?” Wooseok tertawa pelan.

“Kalau bisa, saya mau jemur di atas kasur di bawah matahari. Nanti saya tunggu di sebelahnya, begitu _matang_—kering dan hangat—saya peluk-peluk.” Jinhyuk tersenyum rendah hati.

“Anda akan bekerja keras, eh.” Wooseok menyangga kepala dengan lengan. _“Fighting.”_

Jinhyuk melempar senyum sekilas. “Uhm. Tentu saja.” 

Wooseok mengusap tengkuk Jinhyuk. “Apa saja rencana Anda supaya pelanggan tidak menunggu lama?” 

“Aah ... itu sulit. Tidak hanya butuh proses pengeringan intensif.” Jinhyuk mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Wooseok dan sengaja menghela napas di sana. “Nanti mesti saya seterika dan lipat rapi, sampai pelanggan saya _tidak bisa komplain_ atau _melakukan apa pun lagi_ _kecuali mendapatkan kepuasan_.”

Wooseok merinding terlebih ketika Jinhyuk mengarahkan _hairdryer_ dari rangka bawah tubuh Wooseok, menyeret pelan dari sepanjang garis tungkai, bergantian, sampai ke lutut.

Dalam kondisi biasa, Wooseok pasti akan menghujat dan menyepak Jinhyuk kalau disamakan dengan cucian. Namun, daripada kehilangan momen penuh permainan bernuansa intim ini, lebih baik ia menikmati.

Serahkan pada Lee Jinhyuk dengan ketelatenannya dalam mengurus orang. Wooseok mengerjap mata, tersadar dipandangi Jinhyuk. Kilat mata familiar, seperti predator mencermati bagaimana cara melahap mangsanya.

Ah, seperti waktu Jinhyuk jadi _center _untuk performa Boss di Produce X. Mengingat itu saja membuatnya nyaris mengerang panjang.

Jinhyuk mendudukkan diri. Menarikan _hairdryer _di atas garis paha berbalut celana, membayang selangkangan, dan naik terus ke rangka atas badan Wooseok. Tangan menyelinap masuk ke baju, menurunkan pakaian untuk dikeringkan dengan _hairdryer._ Jemari mengendap-ngendap di ban celana jins sampai menyentuh sisi perut Wooseok di atas _V-line. _

Wooseok langsung menghirup napas tajam. Saat jari Jinhyuk berhenti di kancing celananya, bunyi ritsleting ditarik turun perlahan sementara Jinhyuk tak menyentuh apa yang ada di baliknya membuat Wooseok gemetar menghela napas. 

Tak hirau dengan reaksi itu, Jinhyuk menyorongkan moncong_ hairdryer_ dari perut bagian bawah dan V line. Merambat kanan-kiri, konstan bergerak ke atas. Berhenti di dada, agak lama di sana.

Wooseok menenggak saliva. Menggigit bibir, karena pita suaranya seakan diperah untuk merilis vokal basah dari napas terengah-engah.

Angin panas _hairdryer_ menghangatkan dada, sampai panas, berujung reaksi biologis yang tidak tercegah, putingnya mengeras. Tatapan intens Jinhyuk yang mereguk seluruh ekspresinya membuat Wooseok melengkukan badan ke atas. Salahkan Jinhyuk yang tak kunjung menindihnya. 

Kuku menggali ke seprai kasur. Lengan Jinhyuk mendorong punggung Wooseok untuk maju; menarik perutnya ke atas, sehingga yang terbaring makin membusungkan dada. Putingnya perih, menggesek baju, diciumi angin panas hairdryer, menyengatkan kenikmatan ke sekujur badan.

Betapa cantik nan erotik lengkungan badannya, hingga Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk turun. Merunuti dan mengagumi relief tanpa cela. Merah muda merekah, mungil dan menegang. Mulut terbuka, menjilat sambil membuat pola melingkar dan menghindari _areola_. Menyebabkan Wooseok mencakar ranjang, barulah ia meraup puting kiri yang menegang di balik kaus Wooseok. Jinhyuk menggeram karena ternyata teksturnya begitu lembut.

“Anngh—!” Wooseok melentingkan kepala ke belakang. Nikmat sampai jarinya gemetar, menjambak rambut Jinhyuk. Mendekap kepalanya lebih erat. Menggila merasakan deretan gigi rapi Jinhyuk di putingnya.

“Mmm.” Jinhyuk menaruh_ hairdryer_ usai mematikannya, ia menggores puting mungil itu dengan gigi. Menggit kecil dan gemas mengulumi putingnya dari balik kaus, menggiling puting dengan gigi. Tangan lain ibarat tengah menaik-turunkan tuas yang menegang di bawah sentuhannya. Mengerang menikmati reaksi Wooseok yang tajam menggeliat badan.

“Hnngh!” Wooseok mengacak rambut Jinhyuk, tercengang tatkala pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya. “_Mmm—w-wae?”_

“Bagian belakang baju basah.” Jinhyuk menarik pinggul Wooseok agar berbaring miring, tersusruk ke peluknya.

Beruntung lengannya panjang, Jinhyuk menggapai lagi hairdryer yang tergeletak sempat terlupakan di sisi lain ranjang. Sengaja menindih lekat Wooseok lambat-lambat, tertawa tertahan dengan seksinya ketika mendengar rintih mesra Wooseok yang menginginkannya bekerja lebih cepat.

Ia mengangkat kepala pemuda yang merutuk _Lee Jinhyuk ii-pabo-ya_ supaya berbantalkan lengannya, sehingga wajah Wooseok tersaruk ke dadanya.

Dari bagian bawah, Jinhyuk mendekatkan _hairdryer _sebawah yang ia bisa. Menyalakan lagi mesin pengantar hawa panas itu dalam level terendah, meniupi tubuh Wooseok bagian belakang lutut. Paha belakang. Kanan-kiri. Sampai merambat ke pantat.

Wooseok dengan pandangan kian blur tersadar. Jinhyuk sengaja menyetel hairdryer dalam level embusan angin terendah. Agar berlama-lama membiarkan hawa panas meresap, dalam senyap merasakan Wooseok susah-payah terengah-engah.

Ibujari Jinhyuk menyundul pinggul, kembali lagi untuk meremas mesra pantat sampai terasa padat dalam genggaman, menyebabkan Wooseok keras menarik napas dan kaus pemuda yang merangkulnya. Merasakan yang mengeras di bagian depan tubuh mereka bertemu. “Mnghh!” 

“Bangun dulu. Kemejamu ini lembap sekali.” Jinhyuk mengecup cuping telinga Wooseok, mengulum singkat, berpindah ke pertemuan antara daun telinga dan garis leher. Mencium, meraup kulit lunak, memulas warna kemerahan di kanvas kulit Wooseok.

“Ungh ...” Suara parau Wooseok merupakan percampuran rengek manja dan protes keras. “Kenapa tidak kau melepaskannya?”

“_Aniya._ Aku pegang _hairdryer_.” Jinhyuk memundurkan badan. Tersenyum kecil ketika Wooseok meretih letih, tengkurap di ranjangnya. Susah-payah membangunkan diri, terduduk dengan kaki terlipat di masing-masing sisi tubuh.

Kepatuhan tidak cocok di airmuka seorang Kim Wooseok. Jinhyuk menyerap semua penampakan yang ada, selagi ia menarik kemeja itu untuk turun ke punggung yang bergerak. Seiring tarikan napas tak teratur pemuda yang mengerang tak berdaya dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan pandangan begitu sayu.

Jinhyuk dalam senyap menyerap pemandangan Wooseok, mendecih begitu menyadari desahan vokal itu merangsang reaksi di bagian vitalnya.

Kemeja dalamannya terlihat. Kemeja luaran tergantung asal di lengan sampai bawah belikat. Kaki-kaki terlipat di sisi tubuh. Tarikan napas berantakan. Tangan tersimpan di pangkuan. Riak ombak bergulung-gulung dijadikan satu, keindahannya takkan bisa mengalahkan penampakan belakang seorang Kim Wooseok di mata Lee Jinhyuk.

Wooseok mengerling ke belakang dengan letih, kepatuhan itu bergemerlap di matanya yang redup mengerling penuh kebutuhan pada Jinhyuk.

“Proses mengeringkannya lama sekali. ” Wooseok kemudian menggigit tepi lengan kemejanya.

“Saya memberikan servis terbaik.” Jinhyuk tertawa. Kontras dari pandangannya yang penuh kehausan memerhatikan bagaimana Wooseok menggigit tepi lengan kemeja dengan menggemaskan. 

“Apa Anda selalu seperti ini?” lenguhnya, tangan lain mencengkeram keras seprai kasur.

“Hanya pada pelanggan menyebalkan.” Jinhyuk meloloskan kekehan, tangan menghampiri lekuk pinggul Wooseok. “Kebetulan, cuma ada satu.”

“Lee Jinhyuk sadistik.” Wooseok mendecap bibir sendiri.

Ia hampir mendamprat Jinhyuk yang bergerak lambat, beringsut ke belakangnya. Wooseok menggigit bibir tatkala Jinhyuk melekatkan mulut ke daun telinganya.

Jinhyuk berbisik dengan suara serak basah, “Siapa yang bilang sebelumnya aku masokis?”

“Ah!” Wooseok meremat seprai saat tangan Jinhyuk membelai kulit sensitif di atas perut dekat pinggul kirinya. “A—_ahng!—_apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku, hhh, sampai kau sebegininya padaku?”

Hidung Jinhyuk menjelajah lekuk tengkuk Wooseok. Napasnya berat, tak bisa melihat membuat Wooseok bergetar nikmat. “Siapa duluan menggodaku dari sejak kita di mobil, makan siang,_ kaubiarkan mayonaise itu di bibirmu_, di Yeuido, dan barusan bernyanyi seperti itu, hm?”

“Nnh.” Wooseok menggeliat. Baik karena ada tangan yang menyelinap masuk ke balik kaus, memanjat untuk memilin puting, maupun sepasang belah bibir pendosa yang berbisik—seksi di telinganya hingga pergerakan bibirnya terasa.

“Katamu, aku tidak akan sering-sering melihatmu berlaku manis.“ Jinhyuk menarik turun kemeja dalaman Wooseok, menampakkan garis belikat, pundak, dan tengkuk paling memikat, yang ia hirup wanginya dengan hidung, yang ia susuri dengan kecupan kupu-kupu sepanjang garis bahu, yang ia hidu tengkuk cantik itu dengan rindu. 

“Jinhyuk-_ah ...”_ Wooseok berpaling ke samping, membiarkan bibir Jinhyuk bermuara lagi di pangkal lehernya. Ia bersandar ke belakang, punggung merapat pada dada bidang seseorang yang menangkup sisi lain wajahnya.

Jika ada yang lebih mengerikan dari betapa tempo lambat Jinhyuk dalam menggodanya nyaris membuat gila, ialah Wooseok merasakan panas embusan hairdryer kalah jauh dibandingkan bibir Jinhyuk yang bermuara sepanjang kulit telanjangnya, dari pangkal telinga, leher, sampai selangka. Menciumi lagi tanda merah yang telah ada.

Jinhyuk tertawa parau. “_You burned like sugar melt into caramel.”_

Gemetar mencakar seprai yang kusut di bawah cengkeramannya, Wooseok berbisik,_“You burned me here.”_

_“It’s such an honor to do that.”_ Jinhyuk menghirup peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Wooseok_. “Why are you so gorgeous, Sweeatheart?”_

“Hanggh!” Jemari panjang yang mulanya membelai puting dengan nakal, beralih mencubit dan menarik sampai tegang. Wooseok menggelinjang merasakan yang keras di balik celana Jinhyuk menyentuh pantatnya. Bergetar karena sensasi nikmat dari stimulasi semuanya, berpusara di area selatan tubuh.

“Jinhyuk—ah, apalagi yang kautunggu?” Wooseok sengaja mempertemukan wajah mereka saat Jinhyuk menyesapi lehernya, memagut mulut pengelana itu. “Mffh.”

“Kau tidak sabaran sekali.” Jinhyuk tertawa. Sadar ia telah menang.

Sampai tahap ini, dua bibir itu terbuka saling melumat, menghirup, mengisap. Berebut menjadi dominan. Wooseok kalah ketika Jinhyuk menginvasi mulutnya dengan lidah, menggelitik gigi, menyundut bagian bawah lidah, tanpa berlumuran saliva menari di bibir atas dan bawah Wooseok.

Jika bisa dideskripsikan, sensasinya seperti bibirmu keram dengan cara paling nikmat. Ada yang menyemut dan membasahi bibirmu. Panas sentuhan bibir lain membayang dan tertinggal. 

Keheningan tiba-tiba meraja kala hairdryer dimatikan. Jinhyuk mengambil handuk, menghanduki sekilas rambut cokelat, mengecup ubun-ubun Wooseok dan mengeringkanya dengan cepat.

“Jangan katakan kau lapar.” Wooseok menangkap tangan Jinhyuk, kuat-kuat menahannya untuk tak beranjak.

_“Sangat,”_ aku Jinhyuk, menatap sorot lugu dan gairah mentah dari cara Wooseok memandangnya. “Apa kaulupa, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak sebaik itu?” 

Lengang sejenak, hingga Wooseok memutar sedikit tubuh untuk merengkuh Jinhyuk. Serak meretih, “... kau tidak sefrustrasi itu sendiri, kau tahu.”

Wooseok meleleh tatkala Jinhyuk meraih dagunya, menciumnya dalam-dalam sampai habis napas, melepas ciuman dengan cara paling sensual dan elegan tanpa berluruhan liur. Decapannya bergema memekak di telinga mereka sendiri.

_ “We can’t do that unless there’s something much more between us, Sweetheart.”_ Jinhyuk menautkan dahi mereka, ibujari membelai bibir Wooseok yang semerah mega di kala matahari berkalang ufuk Barat.

Wooseok bersikeras tidak meleleh dipanggil seperti itu, maupun karena Jinhyuk menciumnya lagi dengan lembut. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memanjakan. 

“Bilang saja, kau tidak ada stock apa pun yang kita butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.” Wooseok mengerang keras, terlebih ketika Jinhyuk tertawa lepas. Mengasatkan ketegangan seksual yang memuncak antara mereka. _“Because if this is not love, then what?” _

_“Lust.”_ Jihyuk berwajah datar, airmukanya terpecah dan meriah oleh tawa karena Wooseok menyentaknya penuh amarah. _“Okay, Sweetheart, let’s call it passionate ... love.” _

“Kau benar-benar minta aku tumbalkan ke gunung berapi.” Ganti Wooseok membenarkan pakaian, mengancingkan lagi kemejanya, memberikan _cold-shoulder_ pada Jinhyuk yang masih terkekeh. _“Just for your information, not that I reject you or anything.”_

_“... we really shouldn’t, Sweetheart.”_ Jinhyuk mencuri kecupan dalam dari bahu Wooseok. “Kecuali kamu mau berhubungan komitmen denganku, dan siap dengan konsekuensinya.”

_“Be damn all of that.”_ Wooseok menjambak dan mengacak rambut Jinhyuk saat kecupan merambat ke selangkanya. _“Aniya ... I—angh,” _desah pelan dan frustratif,_ “want all of that.”_

_“No, Sweetheart,”_ Jinhyuk meringis, “ada tiga alasan mengapa ini mesti dihentikan. Satu, ini tabu, dan bahaya kalau kita sampai terpergok berkencan. Dua, kamu besok mesti latihan koreo lagi dan akan segera _comeback _dengan X1. Tiga, akunya nanti bisa ketagihan.”

Wooseok menyentaknya. Berbalik, menangkup wajah Jinhyuk, menciumnya—menubrukkan gigi—kemudian menggigit bibirnya gemas. “Satu, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu asal kau bersamaku. Dua, aku tidak selemah itu. Tiga, aku tidak keberatan kalaupun kau begitu.”

Mereka bertatapan selama setengah menit penuh. Jinhyuk duluan memutuskan kontak mata, meraih Wooseok dalam pelukan dan membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

“Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kenapa selama hampir setengah tahun terakhir, kau mengelak ketika aku minta bertemu.” Wooseok mengerling tajam, yang luruh jadi lara, dan niscaya membuat siapa saja akan luluh. “Kau tahu kita akan jadi begini.”

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya kecupan pelan di rahang siku Wooseok, lalu Jinhyuk mengacak sayang rambutnya. Emosinya menyurut, begitu ia memerhatikan lebih saksama, Wooseok mendapati Jinhyuk tarikan napas yang tertahan dan helaan seolah tengah menguatkan diri.

_“Wae yo?”_ Wooseok memiringkan kepala, menangkup wajah Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk-_nya _yang tertunduk. “Jinhyuk-ah, tidak ada ilmu cenayang dalam daftar bakatku.”

Jinhyuk menyisipkan jemari mereka, menautkan sebagaimana bilik dan katup jantung bersisian untuk berdegup, terdiam memandangi genggaman tangan dan bagaimana Wooseok mengeratkannya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita masak dan makan dulu?” Jinhyuk menciumi genggaman erat tangan mereka, kemudian mengelupasnya perlahan-lahan. “Aku mandi duluan saja.”

Wooseok hendak menyanggah, bahwa ada yang sangat salah. Namun, gestur tadi, sekalipun sangat menyentuh, terkesan rapuh, entah mengapa membuat lidahnya kelu.

Begitu Jinhyuk bangkit, Wooseok melingkarkan lengan di sekelilingnya. Memejam mata, menaruh dahi di punggung yang melengkung lunglai.

“Kau mau mandi dan menyelesaikan urusanmu, ini bukan kau ... meninggalkanku sendiri," lirih Wooseok. Meralat seraya mempereerat pelukan. “Aku bisa membantumu.”

Jinhyuk mendengus tawa, separuh napas dan senyuman setengah hati. “Tidak perlu.”

“Pembohong.” Wooseok menampar tangan Jinhyuk yang menahan tangannya untuk meraba ke gembungan di bagian depan celana. “Dasar masokis, sadis, tidak seksi sama sekali.”

Wooseok terkesiap saat Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berbalik, mendorongnya sampai terlentang di atas ranjang. Menaunginya lagi. “Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran.”

“Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, meski usia kita cuma terpaut dua bulan, Kim Wooseok.”

“Apa pun itu, semoga alasan yang masuk akal, Lee Jinhyuk-_ssi.”_ Wooseok menekankan sufiks itu. Pandangannya meredup. 

Bibir Jinhyuk menghirup sudut mulut pemuda yang terbaring. Menatap dalam-dalam Wooseok yang memandangnya dan membuat semestanya bertambah pepat. “Lelaki maskulin dan seksi; _gentleman _sejati, adalah mereka yang tahu kekasih mereka rela menyerahkan segalanya dengan seksi sampai bikin termimpi-mimpi, tapi tetap menahan diri.”

“Apa tujuannya?” Wooseok menahan Jinhyuk yang hendak bangkit, menguatkan rangkulannya.

“Karena tidak ingin menyakiti.” Jinhyuk menciumi dagu Wooseok yang tertekuk lucu.

“Mungkin mereka yang ingin melindungi diri karena tidak berani tersakiti.” Woosoek menyelami pandangan Jinhyuk. Tertegun kala menemukan luka. 

“Kadar kemasokisanku tidak setinggi itu, _Sweetheart.”_ Jinhyuk mengecup kening Wooseok. Dalam, lama, hanya sekali, tapi amat mematahkan hati.

Jinhyuk bangkit sekali lagi, usai membelai rambut Wooseok dengan lembut. Bergegas ke _walk-in closet,_ dan berkata, “Selagi aku mandi, mau tidak kau tolong menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak?”

“Iya, Raja Tega, akan kusiapkan,” gumam Wooseok, memunggungi Jinhyuk yang memungut handuk dari dekatnya.

“Maafkan aku, Wooseok-ah,” bisiknya. Wooseok tetap diam bahkan saat Jinhyuk menghampiri, memberi ciuman manis di mata hingga kelopak matanya mengatup. Nadanya bercanda kala berkata pahit, “Lain kali, jangan sembarangan menggoda anak orang lagi.”

“Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri,” decih Wooseok dengan wajah letih. 

Asumsi membelukar liar dalam benak. Berkancah lincah menjentikkan berbagai kemungkinan, dari akar yang merupakan “_mengapa”,_ dan menolak memberikan buah _berupa jawaban._

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lalu ditutup, terdengar seperti pintu hati itu sendiri.

Meninju bantal dan _bed-cover_ tak ada guna. Tidak juga membuat tumpukan perasaan yang membongkah ini hilang. Jemari Wooseok meraba sisa-sisa kehangatan di ranjang atas pergumulan panas yang tak mencapai klimaks.

Jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh benda dingin di bawah bantal ketika meraba kekacauan di ranjang. Wooseok menengadah. _Pentablet._ Ia hendak mengabaikan, kalau saja tablet tidak menyala, dan yang di layar bukanlah sebuah foto dari medsos.

Layar pentablet menampilkan fotonya berpelukan dengan Jinhyuk setelah pengumuman _line-up debut_ X1.

_**_

Chapter 5

.

_But still, it is love _

.

**(Behind the Scene: **

Seungyeon berdiri di atas tebing. Ombak menabrak kaki-kaki karang, memercik dirinya yang tengah tertawa garang dan merasa menang.

Detik berikutnya, ia jatuh terpuruk.

“Aku sudah menyingkirkan_ para bayi.”_ Seungwoo merangkul pemuda itu. “Aih ... bukan hanya kau yang frustrasi."

“Aku tidak bisa dibeginikan!” teriak Seungyeon, keji menatapi matahari yang mulai tenggelam di batas langit dan laut. “APA MAUNYA AUTHOR-NIM, HAH?! _YOU BETTER TELL ME THAT JINHYUK WILL PAGE WOOSEOK LATER_!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... mianhae, Seungyeon-ah, Readers-deul. Bukan hamba tak bisa nulis lemon all the way, its just ... 
> 
> Maaf saya salah hitung lagi ;;; setting waktu baru berganti di epilog chapter 7 ternyata. Bertahanlah para pembaca saya tercinta!


	6. After Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter:  
1\. The Witch and The Girl Background – OST The K2  
2\. Track 3 – Another BGM  
3\. If – Taeyeon  
4\. Baby Don’t Cry – EXO  
5\. The Timed I Loved You – Jung Seung Hwan  
.  
.
> 
> ... selamat membaca!

Sebuah foto pasca final Produce X.

Wooseok mengusap-usap mata karena tidak memakai kacamata. Ia dekatkan layar _pentablet _ke wajah dan memfokuskan pandangan. 

Ia tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih mengejutkan. Mengetahui tiba-tiba ada foto mereka berdua yang berseliwer di internet terpapar di layar Jinhyuk, atau menelaah si foto dan mendapati bahwa pada hari itu, sorot pandangnya sendiri tak melukiskan apa pun kecuali kehilangan.

Berlatar kertas putih bertaburan seperti bunga-bunga meranggas. Alih-alih membungakan kebahagiaan, malah lebih mirip taburan putih bunga di atas pemakaman. Dan di antaranya, airmata yang beguguran nyaris dari semua orang.

Perlahan mata Wooseok mulai terasa panas. Ujung-ujung jari membayang dan hampir meraba ekspresinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari, Jinhyuk tak sanggup balas memandangnya saat itu dan betapa merah mata pemuda yang balas mendekapnya.

Bisakah seseorang patah hati karena melihat wajah sedih diri sendiri?

Jemarinya tidak sengaja menekan tanda panah balik. Dahinya berkerut. Tatapan mulai menyipit. Rupanya halaman lain tak sengaja terbuka. Wooseok menelengkan kepala. Menegapkan duduk dan memangku _pentablet _untuk membaca isi laman portal forum diskusi penggemar yang kini terpapar di layar.

.

**{1.22.749 user_hanbyul |** Jeongmal-yo? _BY9 dan X1 _comeback_ dalam waktu berdekatan lagi? Tebak siapa yang nanti saat di _music shows,_ bukannya berbahagia sudah diberi penggemar kemenangan, malah sibuk dengan anggota grup lain. _Btw this is just a kindly reminder_:** <**_**attachment: Musicbank4thwinX1Weishinmoment . jpeg>}**

**{2.45.112 user_seogal |** _inilah kenapa aku tidak suka grup dicampur aduk dari berbagai agensi, apalagi _idol second._ Tidak adil untuk mereka yang baru jadi trainees beberapa bulan. Itu saja sudah ketidakadilan paling kentara. Lagi pula, _Second Idols_ seperti barang bekas yang tidak bisa lepas dari majikan sebelumnya alias agensi lama mereka ==**}**_

**{4.620.157 user_changwok _|_**_ pepatah negara pemerkosa bilang, kalau kamu tidak bisa menilai orangnya, lihat teman-temannya. Lee Jinwoo, Kim Minkyu, Koo Jungmo, Ham Wonjin; sekumpulan _talentless idols_ ... yeah, Lee Jinhyuk, ini menjelaskan banyak hal_ **<inserted : sticker rolling eyes>} **

**{1.378.952 user_kangseol |** _harusnya tiap agensi lebih tegas mengingatkan bahwa idola mereka sedang berada di agensi dan grup mana saat ini. _**(at) user_hanbyul**_, nice att. Saya benci melihat itu. Lee Jinhyuk pikir dia siapa, masuk X1 saja dia gagal. UP10TION saja sekarang menjadi Lee Jinhyuk dan backdancers. Semua orang sekarang berlaku bahwa UP10TION tidak pernah ada. kkkk_ **}**

**{2.45.112 user_seogal |** _tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Lee Jinhyuk sendiri _over-rated?_ Kita tahu bahwa Cho Seungyeon, oh bahkan Nam Dohyun bisa melakukan rap lebih baik lagi. Ada alasannya mengapa ia tidak masuk _line-up_ debut X1 saat itu_.**}**

**{5.734.988 user_sohyun | (at) user_kangseol **demari, demari!_ Mana bisa dia duduk di posisi ke-2 melawan Wooseok kita tersayang, kalau bukan karena _benefit._ Dan orang masih mempertanyakan kenapa dia tidak masuk final _line-up_, sampai hari ini? _Heol -_-**} **

**{8.124.529. user_hongguk | (at) user_kangseol** _bagaimana kalau saat BY9 tampil nanti di _K-Con_, _Dream Concert, Music Bank World, _dan acara-acara penghargaan_,_ sampai Jinhyuk kegatalan lagi mendekati Wooseok X1 di music shows saat BY9 Vs. X1, kita matikan _lightstick _saja_? Cocok dengan nama grup temporer yang over-rated-nyaitu. **<inserted : sticking tongue out emoji> <attachment: BeYourNight.mp3>** **} **

**{2.45.112 user_kangseol | (at) user_hongguk** _ide bagus. _Elf Sunbae-nim_ menginspirasi kita dengan sangat baik, dalam memberi _Black Ocean_ untuk SNSD. Kita perlu berhati-hati pada Lee Jinhyuk! _Appa-_nya _haenami?_ Pffth, mengaku sajalah kau itu pedofil, yaa, Lee Jinhyuk!_**} **

**{ 5.734.988 user_sohyun | (at) user_kangseol** _jangan lupakan, dia juga mesum! Lihat begitu lagu seksi diputar, dia menghirup-menjilati-menciumi punggung Wooseok-ie! Ayolah, sudah cukup _boy idol group_ dicurigai homo. Fans internasonal tak hanya sok tahu, mereka gila karena berbahagia dengan hubungan semenjijikkan ini_ **<attachment : fanmeetingUp10tionJinseokmoment . mp4 >}**

**{1.22.749 user_hanbyul |** yeldeura, _jangan lupakan betapa munafik Lee Jinhyuk saat ini. Dan dia bilang, tidak apa tidak menang yang penting penonton senang? Lupa mungkin dia, pas final dan gagal masuk X1 dia menangis lebih jelek dari bayi_ **<attachment : JinhyukspeechafterperformTurtleship . mp4> < attachment : JinhyuklastspeechProduceX . mp4>}**

**{5.734.988 user_sohyun |** _katakan bukan hanya aku yang benci melihat Wooseok begitu menyayanginya. Kalau memang teman, mereka harusnya sadar, sudah tidak bersama lagi di UP10TION. Mereka sudah usai dan tinggal saling dukung. Jinhyuk akan selesai juga di BY9 tahun depan, tapi Wooseok takkan kembali ke UP**FLOP**TION. Aah ... 5 tahun kurang panjang! X1 hwaitiiiing _**<inserted: emoticon love 3x>} **

**{4.620.157 user_changwok _|_**_ UP10TIOn toh tidak kehilangan apa-apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, _main vocal _mereka Hwanhee. _Main rapper_ Bitto. Suara dan performa Wooseok memang berkembang di Produce X, tapi dari zaman UP10TION, BY9 sampai soloist, _highpitch rap_ Jinhyuk benar-benar bikin sakit telinga. Mana dia penyakitan pula. Hhhh_ **==”}**

**{5.734.988 user_sohyun | (at) user)_changwok |** _nah! Wooseok sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena dia hiatus terus UP10TION mengalami flop. Tapi bayangkan dari awal, betapa susahnya UP10TION berlatih karena Jinhyuk penyakitan. Sudah dia obral tentang sakitnya, kelihatan dia sehat-sehat saja tuh waktu promosi solo dan BY9. Aku tidak pernah melihat lagi _idol _lebih munafik daripada dia. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja sih?! _**}**

**{1.378.952 user_kangseol |** _Karena sekarang grup menjadi Lee Jinhyuk dan _backdancers_, sekarang akhirnya kita mengerti kenapa UP**FLOP**TION merupakan kegagalan TOP Media lol _**} **

.

.

.

Tak kuat lagi membaca hujatan pada Jinhyuk, Wooseok menutup laman sialan itu. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kepala terasa berputar-putar, ia sangat tahu itu bukan karena minus di mata yang mendadak kambuh. Hati seolah dihantam palu godam. Sesuatu pecah berantakan. Kenangan menyembur keluar. Berhamburan. Berserakan.

Wooseok tidak bisa tidak mengingat satu masa di mana orang-orang menghujatnya. Rumor ia melecehkan Somi I.O.I dengan menyentuh dadanya kala mereka bersama jadi MC untuk _music show. _Padahal itu Vlive. Orang-orang terus berspekulasi dan meyakini bahwa itu adalah kebenaran. 

Berikutnya, potongan-potongan memori berisi video kompilasi yang jadi bukti para pembenci. _Fanmeeting, reality shows_, dan _fansigning_.

Ada kepingan adegan ketika Wooseok tengah merasa muak dan kesal pada member lain, ia mengambil botol kaca hendak menimpuk seorang anggota UP10TION yang berulah. Wooseok bahkan masih ingat Jinhyuk langsung menahan tangannya.

Video lain mencuatkan kenangan menyakitkan. Tatkala Wooseok menarik kerah kemeja seorang member UP10TION, mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan pandangan tajam saat _fansigning_.

Kecuali ketidaksengajaan saat Vlive-nya dengan Somi mantan _member_ I.O.I, Wooseok tak punya pembelaan lain. Ia menelan pil pahit atas ekspresinya yang orang-orang komentari begitu menyeramkan. Ekspresi kemarahannya pada _members_ UP10TION benar-benar mengerikan.

Kalaupun hari ini Wooseok suruh menonton ulang semua video itu, ia mungkin akan mual lalu muntah menyaksikan mengapa dirinya bisa bereaksi penuh amarah sampai sebegitunya.

Perasaan-perasaan negatif berjubel menyesakkan Wooseok. Pedih menggerusnya kepercayaan dirinya lagi. Penyebab mengapa ia mengambil hiatus satu tahun lebih, _meski hanya karena kata-kata dari dunia maya_, ia tidak bisa tidak memandang sekeliling tanpa terbayang hujatan orang-orang.

Dunia maya hanyalah fana, sampai akhirnya yang semula semu terbawa sampai dunia nyata.

Wooseok gemetar mengerling layar_ tablet_ yang masih menyala. Langsung menutup laman forum diskusi online penggemar itu. Namun, malah terbuka halaman lain yang memperlihatkan sebuah video singkat.

Ada gambar panggung segitiga ke atas. Layar temaram di belakang. Ada sebaris huruf menyembul di bawah. Sebuah tautan. Jari Wooseok saat menekan deretan huruf tautan itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan telinga pengang mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi. 

Ternyata video itu merupakan lampiran di sebuah laman aplikasi _photo-video editor_. Menampilkan momen sebelum pengumuman final _line-up_ debut X1. Tepat setelah pengumuman Han Seungwoo berada di peringkat ketiga. 

Dalam video itu, Wooseok meraih lengan pemuda yang batal mencumbunya malam ini. Mengusapkan dahi dengan manja dan pasrah pada dada Jinhyuk, tepat di mana jantung yang memiliki kelainan itu berdetak keras. Jinhyuk tertawa canggung selintas, menepuk punggungnya sekilas. 

Wooseok masih mengingat saat itu. Serasa asam lambung naik sampai kerongkongan lantaran menguak kembali saat ia tak mengerti diri sendiri. Mengapa tumben-tumbennya, Jinhyuk melangkah pergi lebih dulu ke posisinya sementara ia terus menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk sampai tautan jari terakhir. Bahwa mereka tahu spot yang tersisa hanya tinggal untuk dirinya, Kim Yohan, dan trainee X. 

Di bawah video ini, sebaris kata-kata terketik. Wooseok terpaku membacanya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Jinhyuk tidak biasa berkata seperti itu. Namun, seharian ini mereka bersama, selalu itulah yang Jinhyuk katakan padanya. Wooseok mengerjap-ngerjap, mengabaikan mata yang mulai basah. Ia menyitiri laman apa saja yang terbuka di pentablet Jinhyuk.

Di jendela perangkat lunak terpisah dari aplikasi editor, galeri terbuka menampilkan satu _folder_ dengan deretan video dan foto. Mayoritas berisi _screenshot _dari tampilan_ timeline_ salah satu medsos Jinhyuk. Deretan foto serta video itu hanya ada dirinya dan Jinhyuk, tertawa dengan mata berbinar-binar. Serupa tapi tak sama.

Semuanya adalah kompilasi momen mereka dari sejak di UP10TION, Produce X, bahkan hingga kini mereka di grup temporer masing-masing. Wooseok mendapati sebuah gambar editan yang disematkan paling atas folder merupakan _layout _dari tiga foto.

Sebuah foto menggambarkan Wooseok tertunduk dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan di depan bibir. Pundaknya menurun. Melihat diri sendiri tengah berdoa agar Jinhyuk bisa ikut bersamanya dalam debut line. Yang ia tidak tahu, Jinhyuk ternyata memerhatikannya saat itu.

Foto kedua, ketika Wooseok menoleh pada Jinhyuk, ia malah mendapati pemuda itu tertunduk. Barulah saat ini Wooseok tersadar. Perih mengingat memori Jinhyuk bercerita di acara pertamanya, bahwa ibunya sudah memimpikan momen terakhir Produce X ini dan nasib sang putra.

Foto ketiga hanyalah sederet kata-kata, yang melelehkan airmata Wooseok.

Ia tergugu. Tulang pipi terasa pegal saat mata terpejam. Kepala berdenyut-denyut memutar kronologi hari ini. Mundur ke berbulan-bulan ketika mereka masih bersama. Senyum penuh rasa dan tatapan sarat makna Jinhyuk.

Yang ingin pemuda itu katakan setiap kali melihatnya, bukan sebatas _“apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu”,_ melainkan juga _“apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu”._ Wooseok mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, mencegah sedu lolos dari barikade gigi. 

Tatapan menekuni satu per satu foto yang ada, _scrolling_ terus hingga ke paling atas. Wooseok mendapati jajaran _folder_ foto serta video. Antara lain: _Family_, _Friends_, _UP10TION, Works (_berisi foto dengan kolega kerja dan para staff di tempat syuting), _XXX _(rekamjejak bersama partisipan pejuang Produce X), _Kkk~ _(berisi foto-foto dari estetik sampai asal jepret plus koleksi meme),_ X1,_ dan yang terakhir _BY9._

Di antara semua itu _files_ yang ada, tersisip sebuah folder.

Bahkan sebelum menekan ikon_ folder_, Wooseok telah menyesalinya. Ia tercenung mendapati layar _pentablet_ seolah tumpah-ruah dengan foto dan video kompilasi momen dirinya bersama Jinhyuk. Dari yang paling konyol, muka jelek, pose aneh, memaksakan berimut-imut dan bercantik-cantik ria demi_ fanservices_, airmuka datar, _haute couture_ keren juga seksi, mereka tertawa, menangis, makan dan tidur bersama, bahkan foto dan video illegal dari penggemar di luar jadwal resmi grup.

Dan Wooseok menggigit bibir dengan napas tertahan membaca nama _folder _yang berisi banyak momen antara dirinya dan Jinhyuk.

_ _

Ia menjatuhkan _pentablet _ke ranjang. Meringkuk setengah memeluk _bed-cover _dan menggigil. Menggeleng-geleng berulang kali. Gagal mengatur tarikan napas. Kondisinya kini tidak jauh beda dengan orang yang asmanya sedang kambuh. 

Membiarkan yang panas menggenang matanya, meleleh perlahan. Hidung berkedut menyakitkan. Ia menggigit bibir rapat-rapat, bersikeras menahan sedu-sedan. Megap-megap tak bisa bernapas. Mengatup mata tak cukup untuk membendung apa yang tumpah-ruah bermuara atas tempat tidur. 

Wooseok menghirup sisa wangi Jinhyuk yang mengambangdi ranjang. Senyap menatap balkoni. Gemintang tampak pucat dibanding gemerlap hutan beton dengan pencahayaan menjelma kunang-kunang.

Tertelungkup seorang diri. Ia mendengar gemericik_ shower_ terdengar sampai kamar. Tak ada suara layaknya orang mandi. Tak perlu menerobos masuk dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Wooseok mengerti Jinhyuk mungkin tengah berdiam diri.

Ternyata bukan untuk mengurus nafsu sendiri, melainkan kini Wooseok sadari, Jinhyuk tengah menahan diri. Mungkin sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, Jinhyuk terbelit dilema dan diam-diam patah hati. Pantas saja ia bilang, tak ingin ketagihan apalagi sampai kelepasan menafsui.

Yang Wooseok tidak sangka, gemercik shower menyurut sampai mati. Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi berkeriat terbuka. Tepat saat airmatanya jatuh meluruh dari ujung dagu, pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Wooseok tidak bisa mengelak, seakan dunia luluh-lantak mendapati Jinhyuk berdiri tak bergerak.

“Kenapa ... kamu—“ Jinhyuk masih berpakaian lengkap, menghampiri Wooseok dan langsung merengkuhnya. “Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku ... _maafkan aku_. Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu—”

Jinhyuk tak sengaja melihat layar pentablet-nya yang menyala, menampilkan laman-laman yang dari siang tadi belum ditutup. Tak jauh dari posisi Wooseok berada. Ia langsung mendekap pemuda yang menggigil hebat dalam pelukannya.

“Kau ... baca semua itu?” Jinhyuk melepas pelukan dan memegang erat kedua bahu pemuda yang ia menggigit bibir.

“Kau menjauh ... untuk melindungiku. Untuk X1 dan UP10TION kita. Yang kupikirkan hanya diriku sendiri, sementara kau ...” Wooseok terbata-bata berkata hingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Terseguk saat mencengkeram kemeja Jinhyuk erat-erat. 

“Sssh. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa,” tanggap Jinhyuk dengan suara serak. Mencium dahinya dalam sampai ke ubun-ubun. “Itu cuma omongan segelintir orang. Jauh lebih banyak lagi penggemar yang menyayangiku.”

“Kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa berlaku seolah kau baik-baik saja?” Wooseok tidak bisa dikelabui lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukan. Menyadari sekarang yang wajahnya basah bukan dirinya saja. Tersedu-sedan pelan, membiarkan airmata mereka berlinangan.

“Jinhyuk-ah, aku mengerti kata-katamu, _apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu_, bukan berarti kau tidak berdaya kalau tidak ada aku. Kalau iya, kau tidak akan jadi soloist, debut dengan BY9, dan aktif lagi di UP10TION. Kau malah makin giat beraktifitas. Sebaliknya, itu karena kau ... kau memedulikanku. Kau melakukannya untukku. Kenapa?”

Jinhyuk hendak merangkulnya lagi, tapi Wooseok menepis. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang tertunduk.

“Jaebal, Jinhyuk-ah ... aku sudah bilang, jadi cenayang tidak ada dalam daftar bakatku.” Wooseok ikut menunduk dan menangkup wajah dengan satu tangan. Apa pun, asal tak melihat airmata menitik pentablet yang kini ada di pangkuan Jinhyuk.

“Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi, seperti waktu kau diterpa rumor melecehkan Somi dan berlaku kasar pada members. Kehilanganmu satu tahun lebih sudah cukup.” Jinhyuk menyeka matanya, bukan berkurang, malah meleleh lebih banyak.

“Tapi sekarang aku di sini.” Wooseok menyingkirkan pentablet itu, lalu meraih tangan Jinhyuk dalam genggaman. “Kau bahkan menemaniku ikut Produce X. Kau meminta maaf saat tidak kita tidak bisa debut ulang bersama. Itu bahkan bukan salahmu, jadi ... kenapa?”

“Karena aku ingat apa yang membuatmu hiatus.” Jinhyuk berdeham pahit. “Maafkan aku, tidak ada di sampingmu saat itu. Tidak bisa menemanimu melewati semua itu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, makanya kutemani kau mengikuti Produce X.”

“Aku tidak meminta, tapi kau mengerti ... kalau bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan sadar bahwa untukku kau sebegini berarti.” Wooseok menyeka wajah dengan punggung lengan tapi percuma saja. “Kau ... begini juga karena aku berdoa supaya kau bersamaku. Apa ada hal lain lagi?”

“Maafkan aku,” aku Jinhyuk, tangannya terangkat menghapus airmata Wooseok. Bukan berkurang, malah berlinang lebih masif. “Mendengarmu bicara pada ibumu bahwa kau tidak tersakiti selama ini sementara kau membohongi diri itu menyakitkan. Terlebih saat kaubilang kau memikirkanku untuk bersamamu.

“Melihatmu hari itu menangis di piramida sofa karena namaku tidak disebut. Melihatmu menangis mendengarkan aku bicara. Mengetahui 5 tahun kau mesti bersama yang lain, menyadarkanku. Sampai hari ini pun ... aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bersamamu.”

“Aku membuatmu menemaniku, mengikutiku, dan sedih karena tidak bisa bersamaku.” Wooseok nanar menatapi Jinhyuk menunduk dalam-dalam dan menahan sedan. Pundak Jinhyuk bergetar ketika Wooseok meraih tangannya, kemudian menciumi punggung tangannya. “Tapi, itu bukan salahmu.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng seraya menatap Wooseok. _“It’s my fault, because I can’t overcome myself to forget how sad you were on that day, knowing I can’t be with you.”_

Jinhyuk mendekap Wooseok yang sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat erat-erat. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Menemanimu melewati semua itu, padahal jauh dari members UP10TION saja sudah menyakitkan.

“Maafkan aku, Wooseok-ah ... karena tidak berjuang lebih keras. Tidak lebih serakah untuk menonjol. Membiarkan yang lain mendapatkan _line rap_ dan nyanyi lebih banyak. Tidak berusaha dengan penampilkanku untuk meyakinkan produser dan siapa pun di belakang acara itu, untuk menyertakanku dalam final _line-up _debut.”

“Tidak, tidak ... mereka tidak menampilkan saja sekeras apa perjuanganmu. _Evil-editing_. Kau terlalu baik, jadi kau mengangkat yang lain.” Wooseok gemetar menghela napas. “Aku tidak sendirian, Jinhyuk-ah. Yang lain bersamaku di X1. UP10TION _members,_ Hwanhee _Hyeong _dan yang lainnya juga selalu bertukar kabar denganku.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. “Aku mengerti dan mensyukuri yang lainnya ada. Kau tidak akan sendirian dan kesepian. Namun, semua yang bersamamu saat ini, tidak tahu kau saat di titik terbawah.

“Aku tidak mungkin lupa, Vlive terakhir kita dengan UP10TION, kau duduk meringkuk di pojok dengan Xiao dan Hwanhee _Hyeong_.”

Wooseok termangu memandangi Jinhyuk yang tampak lebih letih. “Itu sudah lama berlalu.”

“Benar, tapi _aku tidak mau_ melihatmu seperti itu lagi. Aku _tahu dan paham_, kalau kau membaca lagi semua komentar itu apalagi tentangku dan kedekatan kita, aku tahu pasti begini jadinya.” Jinhyuk menangkup wajah Wooseok dengan kedua tangan, menyatukan dahi mereka. Berbisik, “aku tahu pasti kau akan sesedih ini dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi.”

“Kau menjagaku dan X1 dari jauh, demi UP10tion dan BY9 juga. Supaya tidak _ada fanwar atau_ apa pun.” Wooseok menarik keras bajunya, membenturkan dahi ke dada Jinhyuk. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Jangan dengarkan mereka! Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau melindungi kami bahkan tanpa seorang pun tahu. _Selalu saja,_ selalu—“

“—karena aku tidak akan bisa sampai di sini, kalau bukan karena kalian! Aku sayang semuanya, dan tidak tahan melihat seorang pun menderita!” sentak Jinhyuk sampai Wooseok terlonjak. "Apa itu salah?" 

Ia balas meremas tangan Wooseok yang mencengkeram kausnya. Seakan kelainan jantungnya berulah dan kambuh lagi. Padahal denyut nyeri dan mengerikan di bagian kiri dadanya kini bukan karena penyakit bawaan.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, asal kau baik-baik saja, Wooseok-ah ... kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?” 

Keheningan melanda mereka untuk beberapa lama. Jinhyuk menunduk, serta-merta menggumamkan maaf. Merangkul Wooseok yang menjatuhkan dahi ke bahunya. 

Bibir wooseok bergetar mengungkapkan apa yang ia sadari tapi baru sekarang benar-benar ia pahami. “Aku membuatmu menderita, karena waktu itu kubilang ... aku mencintaimu.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng lebih keras. “Aku juga. Dan itu tidak membuatku menderita—“

“Aku sudah tidak lagi selemah itu, Jinhyuk-ah. Kau yang membuatku merasa aman—” sela Wooseok. Jemari bergetar menangkup wajah Jinhyuk. Membelainya perlahan. “Begitu rupanya. Itulah yang kaulakukan. _Kamu mencintaiku lebih dari yang aku sendiri tahu_.”

Mulut itu terbuka. Tertutup lagi karena suara dari dasar tenggorokan Jinhyuk seperti beling-beling berhamburan. Keping-keping kenangan yang disimpan sendiri berserakan. Hati Wooseok seakan hancur berantakan melihat Jinhyuk tak dapat mengelak.

“Kalau memang, kau mencintaiku sebegitunya, kenapa bukannya berjuang? Kenapa meninggalkanku?” Wooseok merangkul leher Jinhyuk. Tersedan-sedan. “Kenapa malah menyerah dan mengikuti yang orang lain mau? Segelintir orang yang bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenal kita. _Lee Jinhyuk-ku tidak seperti ini _... bukan orang yang berprinsip untuk kuat dan bertahan sendirian.”

“Maafkan aku,” bisik Jinhyuk. Membenamkan wajah pada bahu Wooseok. “Lima tahun, Wooseok-ah ... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Ini bahkan baru satu setengah tahun. Tidak ada jaminan perasaan kita ini akan sama selamanya. Akan ada banyak hal terjadi, dan aku tidak mau gara-gara aku, kau sampai sesedih ini.” Suaranya amat tersendat ketika menambahkan, “..._ tidak lagi.” _

Kesunyian kelam mencengkeram sepenjuru apartemen. Dari kamar bermuara keluar. Hiruk-pikuk metropolitan. Deru kendaraan. Gonggong anjing di kejauhan. Lantunan melodi lagu ballad dari radio portable. Rangkaian suara itu beresonansi dengan sedan tertahan di dalam ruangan.

Cukup sampai di sini. Jika tetap dilanjutkan, mereka hanya akhir berakhir semakin saling menyakiti. Tidak seorang pun Kpop Idols bisa lepas dari fakta bahwa mereka bahkan tidak bisa jadi sendiri, karena yang memiliki mereka adalah penggemar yang mencintai obsesi bahkan sampai setengah mati. 

Jinhyuk mendongak merasakan Wooseok mengangkat kepala.

“Kalau memang begitu maumu, dan perasaanku juga hanya memberatkanmu bahkan menyusahkan yang lain—tiga grup kita—juga agensi,” Wooseok menurunkan kedua lengan ke sisi tubuh, “... kita lupakan saja semuanya.”

Jinhyuk tertegun. “A- ... _apa_?” 

“Bahwa aku melakukan semua hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidak bersamaku.”

Kedua pundak Jinhyuk menurun, kontra dari bagaimana bahu menegang dan ia memandang Wooseok seolah tidak mengenali siapa di hadapannya.

“Bahwa tidak akan ada lagi momen di mana kita bisa bersama dalam waktu lama.” Wooseok berairmuka datar, kendati amat nanar memandangi Jinhyuk yang membisu. Ia melirih, suaranya pecah dengan lemah di akhir, “bahwa ... aku mencintaimu. _Lupakan.”_

“Bagaimana bisa?” Jinhyuk menghirup napas tajam.

“Lakukan saja.” Wooseok menerawang pada pentablet yang teronggok tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Tertawa dengan suara seperti ranting-ranting dan dedaun kering musim gugur diinjak-injak sampai patah. “Padahal waktu fanmeeting-mu, aku sudah menekankan bahwa aku mencintaimu sebagai teman. Rupanya kita tidak bisa menipu siapa pun, bahkan _fans _sendiri.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng keras. Menangkup wajah Wooseok dan pelan menyeka pipi basahnya. “Apa yang kaubicarakan?”

Wooseok berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium Jinhyuk. Bibir saling melumat lamat dan sepat berlekat airmata. Mengusapkan wajah sendiri ke punggung lengan. Beranjak bangun. Memeluk Jinhyuk dari belakang dan menciumi pipinya dalam-dalam.

“Jangan jauhi yang lain. X1 _members_ juga menyayangimu. Aku saja.” Wooseok meregangkan rengkuhannya. Berbisik,_“cukup aku saja.”_

Ia bangkit berdiri. Getir menyadari Jinhyuk bergeming, tak menahannya pergi. Kendati keping-keping mati dari hati tertinggal di sini, Wooseok melangkah keluar kamar. Tergesa-gesa memunguti barang-barangnya. Tak kuat memandangi bahan-bahan belanjaan yang berserakan di meja makan.

Usai memakai sepatu, Wooseok memandang pada Jinhyuk yang melangkah perlahan menghampirinya di depan pintu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengambur kembali ke pelukannya. Menunduk, menghapus apa yang lagi-lagi menjejak di pipi.

Wooseok meraih jemari Jinhyuk. Perlahan menautkan dalam genggaman. Merasakan Jinhyuk mendongak, menahan airmata agar tak tumpah. _Selalu saja begitu_. Berusaha tegar. Wooseok menyandarkan dahi ke dadanya.

“Terima kasih sudah pernah hadir di hidupku, Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok asing dengan suaranya sendiri yang bergetar di akhir, menyebutkan nama yang di setiap ia melangkah pergi kemanapun, selalu saja ada hal yang mengingatkannya pada Lee Jinhyuk. 

Wooseok melepaskan perlahan. Merasakan jemari Jinhyuk menahan tangannya, tapi ia menarik—seolah jantungnya ikut dicerabut dari jeruji rusuk, seakan itu pula tarikan napas terakhirnya di dunia.

Bunyi gagang ditekan, derit pintu terbuka, dua orang terhenti di sana. Yang melangkah pergi tak sanggup menoleh lagi. 

“Wooseok—“

_“—bye.” _

Pintu ditutup. Meninggalkan gaung tapak seseorang yang berlari menjauh, juga dering _smartphone_ yang merobek kesunyian.

_**_

Chapter 5

.

_After Kiss Goodbye_

**(Behind the scene: **

Tiga maknae, dan ketiganya sama-sama bersimbah airmata sampai wajah basah.

_“Wae yo?”_ Dongpyo terseguk-seguk seraya menutup muka dengan script. “Apa-apaan ini.”

“Di awal-awal manis, lalu begitu, sekarang begini ...” Hyungjun meringkuk memeluk lutut.

Dohyun menggeletak di tengah jalan kenangan_. “Do we have a perfect reason not to cry_?”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Weishin - Produce X pictures © owner (maaf saya belum menemukan pemilik asli fotonya. Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong beritahu saya jadi saya bisa cantumkan siapa.) untuk soal video, semua bisa ditemukan di IG sesuai deskripsi saya. 
> 
> Karena itulah separuh alasan dari mengapa judul cerita ini BYE ya ... ini. :’’)) Bagi yang ingin menyelepet saya, waktu dan tempat dipersilakan.


	7. Flipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: 
> 
> Can You See My Heart – Heize 
> 
> Don’t Say No – Seohyun (SNSD)
> 
> TT – Twice 
> 
> So Beautiful – UP10TION 
> 
> Begin Again – Victon 
> 
> Ippeo Ippeo (Pretty Girls) – Crayon Produce X
> 
> Wanna Be (My Baby) – Wanna One 
> 
> Love Story – Taylor Swift 
> 
> A Lot Like Love – Baek A’ Yeon (OST Scarlet Heart)
> 
> Don’t Wanna Cry – Seventeen 
> 
> Nothing Without You – Wanna One 
> 
> Words of My Heart – Kim Yeon (OST I am Not a Robot) 
> 
> ... selamat membaca!

Seungyeon menyambut seseorang yang mengucap _“aku pulang” _dan melangkah memasuki ruang tamu asrama. “Selamat datang. Bagaimana kencanmu—“

Beberapa pemuda kelebihan energi melonjak. “—Wooseok _Hyeong_, coba dengar! Ada kabar luar biasa—“

“—tadi Manajer-nim minta kita datang untuk bilang—“

“—kami membiarkanmu pulang duluan dengan Jinhyuk _Hyeong_—“

“—sebentar!” Seungwoo merentangkan lengan, isyarat agar semua diam. Membiarkan Wooseok lewat begitu saja tanpa menatapi mereka. “Wooseok-ie, kau oke?”

“Kau kelihatannya sangat capek.” Hangyul berhenti merampas_ chips _milik Hyungjun yang tadi sedang merengek karena camilannya dengan biadab dihabisi para anggota.

Seungyeon mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang sejak kehadiran Wooseok dengan wajah sembap, sampai para_ bayi_ saja menyadari. Tertawa kering. “Jangan bilang Jinhyuk tidak mengerti melakukan _“prep”_ dengan benar padamu? Atau berhasil, dan kau stres karena disiksa beronde-ronde—“

“—aku tidur duluan.” Wooseok menutup kehadirannya dengan pengumuman bernada amat letih. Melambai asal. Perlahan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. 

Debam pintu ditutup menyisakan keheningan menyedihkan. Menggaung seseantero ruangan. Mengikis atmosfer kegembiraan yang semula membumbung tinggi. Merangsang para pemuda yang ada untuk saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

“Wooseok-Hyung kelihatan kayak orang ... habis menangis,” lirih Eungsang. Sama seperti yang lain, tercengang dan khawatir menatapi pintu kamar yang ditutup Wooseok.

“Apa kencannya tidak berjalan lancar? Aih ... _maldo andwae_.” Seungyeon menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. “Sudah aura _honeymoon_ begitu mereka tadi sore.”

“Wooseok _Hyeong _sudah makan malam belum, ya?” Dongpyo gelisah melirik sisa ayam goreng dan cola yang berantakan di meja. Ia beranjak hendak ke kamar, tapi berhenti ketika ada tangan yang menahannya.

Seungwoo menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir. Mendapati Dongpyo mengangguk, barulah ia mengetuk pintu kamar tiga kali. “Wooseok-ah! Sudah makan belum?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Semua _members_ X1 lain makin was-was.

Dongpyo menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu. Mendongak pada Seungwoo. “Hyeong, tidak ada bunyi apa pun.”

_ “Ara yo. Ara.”_ Seungwoo menepuk bahu Dongpyo, memberinya isyarat untuk mundur dan menunggu bersama yang lain. “Wooseok-ah, aku masuk.”

Tidak hanya Dongpyo, Seungyeon telah meloncat dari sofa untuk ikut mengintip apa yang ada di balik pintu tertutup.

Sepatu tercopot asal, terbentur ketika pintu digeser terbuka. Kemeja luaran tercecer di lantai. Wooseok bergelung dalam selimut dan memunggungi pintu.

“Astaga, dia bergerak tidak?” desis Seungyeon. 

Toh, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Mencolek-colek punggung lengan Wooseok. “_Yaa _... kau sudah tidur?”

Seungwoo memungut sepatu dan berniat melempari pemuda_ stylish_ itu, tapi batal ketika Seungyeon bersejingkat dan menariknya keluar kamar. Langsung menutup pintu.

Dua pemuda tertua itu saling berpandangan di depan pintu. Seungwoo menggeleng, sebaliknya Seungyeon mengangguk. Mereka berpaling pada anggota lainnya yang tidak lagi satu pun berani bersuara.

“Kayaknya sih sudah tidur,” Seungyeon mengumumkan. Dia bertepuk tangan dan berusaha mencerahkan ekspresi. “Kita berpikiran positif saja, bahwa apa pun yang ia lakukan dengan Jinhyuk tidak berhasil, menyakitkan, dia sedang frustrasi karena tidak berhasil bercin—“

“Kita _positive thinking_ saja dan biarkan Wooseok Hyeong beristirahat.” Hangyul tersenyum menenangkan, menyumpal mulut Seungyeon dengan _chips_ milik Hyungjun.

“Bereskan dulu ini semuanya!” instruksi Seungwoo, langsung turun tangan membantu merapikan sofa. “Siapkan untuk besok! Bangun jam 5 pagi, _Yeldeura_! Kita berangkat jam 7, karena latihan mulai jam 9. Pasang alarm dan bangunkan bersama mereka yang tidurnya parah.”

_“Nee ...”_ Mereka bergerak merapikan ruangan dan berkoor menjawab sang ketua.

Sesekali, satu dari mereka menatapi pintu kamar yang satu-satunya telah tertutup.

_**_

Tiga puluh hari. Musim telah berganti. Hei, musim panas rasanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi periode patah hati. Sebulan tanpa henti, Jinhyuk sendiri mengerti Wooseok mengelak untuk dihubungi.

“Sebentar lagi tenggat waktu, lo, _Hyeong._ Dua minggu lagi jelang rapat dan wawancara gabungan.”

“Kan tidak lucu kalau saat nanti kalian bertemu, malah bikin suasana jadi kayak perang di zaman batu.” 

“Wonjin-ie, Donghyun-ah, terima kasih, kalian tidak membantu.” Jinhyuk mondar-mandir tak keruan di lobi gedung asrama BY9.

“Statistik temperatur ruangan pasti menukik turun dengan tajam, kalau kalian ada di ruangan yang sama,” Yunseong berkomentar dengan wajah datar. “Padahal dari bulan lalu, dari hari H diberitahu, kami sudah mencoba menghubungimu. Yah, telepon malah kau _reject.”_

Jinhyuk hampir menyembur, bahwa saat telepon berdering itu bertepatan dengan separuh jiwanya pergi dirampas seorang Kim Wooseok. Mereka berdua sama-sama patah hati. Dan ia mesti peduli ketika dirongrong telepon tanpa henti?

“Wonjin, sudah selesai mengecek belum?” Jinhyuk mengalihkan.

“Sudah, _Hyeong_. Cuma sepertinya ....” Wonjin menggantung ketika mendapati wajah ketua grup mereka tampak begitu kalut.

Tony mengelus punggung Wonjin yang seketika menegang. Dengan canggung pemuda yang ditanya mengembus napas panjang, berat hati balik menghadapi ketua kelompok mereka yang kini berkacak pinggang. Semua yang ada di situ tahu bahwa kabar apa pun yang Wonjin akan sampaikan, sesuram dan sebersalah Jinhyuk sejak sebulan lalu.

“Ya sudah.” Jinhyuk melunakkan pandangan. “Yang penting dia sudah menerimanya.”

“Ada balasan dari Wooseok _Hyeong_, tidak?” tanya Minkyu sambil menatapi layar ponsel Wonjin yang menampilkan nama Son Dongpyo.

“Kata Dongpyo sih, Wooseok Hyung sudah menerimanya. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda akan mengabari Jinhyuk Hyung ataupun mengirim balasan balik.” Wonjin meringis.

Para pemuda yang menahan diri garuk-garuk kepala. Tony beralih menepuk pundak Jinhyuk. Yunseong meletakkan sebuah kertas berisi banyak tulisan. Menorehkan coretan baru di deretan terakhir.

  * <strike>Hampiri balik ke asrama dan minta bertemu </strike>
  * <strike>Chat singkat berisi pesan penjelasan</strike>
  * <strike>Kirim surat dengan tulisan tangan</strike>
  * <strike>Telepon saat X1 punya waktu luang </strike>
  * <strike>Minta tolong UP10TION member-deul supaya ikut membujuk</strike>
  * <strike>Belikan kacamata baru</strike>
  * <strike>Pilihkan parfum sesuai seleranya </strike>
  * <strike>Beri coffee truck / snack </strike>
  * <strike>Minta Ibu membuatkan bekal dan kirimkan padanya </strike>
  * <strike>Melawak pakai kostum Olaf </strike>
  * <strike>Berikan satu setelan pakaian baru dan bagus </strike>
  * <strike>Bayarkan pulsa prabayarnya </strike>
  * <strike>Cegat di jalan. Praktikkan cara di drama. Pakai buku gambar dan tulis permintaan maaf. Iringi dengan akustikan gitar (atau ganti pakai lagu diputar dari HP) </strike>
  * <strike>Berikan hints penyesalan saat jadi bintang tamu di acara </strike>
  * <strike>Kirimkan kerajinan tangan buku momentum berisi momen kalian berdua </strike>
  * <strike>Kirimkan foto selfie dengan pose tampan </strike>
  * <strike>Berikan kartu dengan kata-kata memorable dan buket bunga</strike>
  * Cegat nanti saat rapat gabungan
  * Culik ke asrama BY9 dan kita memohon bersama-sama
  * Berikan kejutan di luar akal sehat ala drama-drama
  * Kunci seharian di kamar apartemen sendiri sampai dia mau bicara dan memaafkan Jinhyuk Hyeong
  * Pojokkan di studio music show dan ajak bicara kalau perlu winning speech sebut-sebut berkat Wooseok Hyeong juga

“Boleh tidak aku berbagi inspirasi perjuangan ini pada temanku yang jadi calon_ scriptwriter_ drama?”

Jinhyuk menoleh pada Sejin yang nyengir kuda. Menggeleng sambil mencibir lesu. “Apa mereka mau mengeluarkan modal seperti aku?”

“Kurasa bisa lebih hiperbola lagi bahkan.” Sejin mengangkat ponselnya. Layar memapar sebuah adegan di drama berjudul Why Secretary Kim. “Lihat! Ini CEO-nya saja malah menyewa satu taman hiburan untuk membujuk sekretaris alias wanita yang dia cinta supaya tidak jadi_ resign_.”

“Oke, mau aku tambahkan daftar baru? Menyewa taman hiburan?” Yunseong menaikkan pulpen dan daftar dengan airmuka sedatar langit putih kusam di siang bolong.

Donghyun menyentuh lengan Yunseong. “Itu sudah termasuk opsi terakhir, kok.”

“Aiiih ... kalian pikir aku sekaya itu, apa?” Jinhyuk mengacak-acak rambut.

“Kita bisa patungan kalau kau mau, Hyeong,” usul Wonjin.

“Maksudmu, Paduka Goo Jungmo Hyung mesti bayar 1 per empat dari sisa setengahnya begitu?” Minkyu tersenyum. Tak memberi ekspresi berarti ketika Wonjin memeragakan simbol V dengan dua jari.

“Ke mana Jungmo dan Yuvin?” Jinhyuk celangak-celinguk di sekitar lobi.

“Aduh Jinhyuk Hyung sampai lupa daratan begitu ...” Sejin menghela napas prihatin, tertawa menggoda begitu Jinhyuk nyaris menempelengnya. “Mereka berdua tadi keluar duluan untuk beli makanan dan camilan buat menemani acara kita hari ini. Itu pun kalau Hyung tidak menyewa taman bermain untuk membujuk Wooseok _Hyeong.”_

Yunseong memetik jari. “Atau kita improvisasi agenda minta maaf ini: kita _patungan_, terus nanti menunggu di sisi lain taman bermain.”

“_Yeldeura_, ada usul lebih waras dan realistis?” Jinhyuk memijit pangkal hidung berkali-kali. “Aku bukan CEO.”

“Kenapa tidak kita mulai dengan pertama, coba jelaskan dulu pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.” Tony mendorong kacamata sampai bagian A-nya duduk di pangkal hidung.

Minkyu mengangguk. “Baru nanti kami bisa lebih baik lagi membantumu.”

“_Don’t you think it’s flipped?”_ Tony mengedar pandangan pada yang lain. Mendapati satu persatu turut mengangguk. “Hampir setengah tahun lalu, Wooseok _Hyeong_ yang mati-matian berusaha menggapaimu; kami mati-matian mengelak darinya; X1 _member-deul_ yang mati-matian membujuk kami supaya membujukmu agar tidak menghindari Wooseok _Hyeong_.” 

Jinhyuk berpikir sejenak. Menopang dagu. Tiap inci tubuhnya terasa kian karut-marut.

Bagaimana cara memberitahu pemuda-pemuda dewasa tanggung di sekitarnya bahwa ini terlalu dilematis dan rumit dari yang mereka bayangkan? Bahkan kalaupun bagian dia nyaris bercinta dengan Wooseok dikesampingkan, tetap saja mereka pasti akan lebih nyeri hati mengetahui yang sekiranya terjadi.

Mendadak Jinhyuk menelan bongkahan pil pahit keputusan bodohnya sendiri. Bulat-bulat menelan penyesalan dan pemikiran bobrok itu sedalam relung hati.

Jinhyuk menelan ludah. “Maaf, aku sangat ingin memberitahu kalian ... tapi, ini lebih karena urusan pribadi.”

“Maaf kami tidak bisa banyak membantu.” Yunseong mengangguk sedikit, diikuti yang lainnya.

Jinhyuk buru-buru menggeleng. “Jangan! Aku justru yang berterima kasih karena kalian sudah sangat banyak membantuku. Maaf juga aku menyusahkan.”

“_Hyeong_ menyusahkan, tapi kami maafkan.” Wonjin mengacungkan jempol. “Cepatlah berbaikan dengan Wooseok _Hyeong_.”

“Dan bukankah karena itu kita minta beberapa bala bantuan datang?” Sejin dengan bangga menepuk dada. “Hari ini, kau perlu recharge, Jinhyuk _Hyeong. _Coba buat dirimu rileks dulu, baru nanti atur langkah lagi untuk merayu Wooseok _Hyeong._”

“Siapa saja sih yang mau datang?” tanya Yunseong. “Seingatku ini cuma rencana reuni kecil-kecilan kita dan mau jalan bersama.

“Itu ada di belakang daftar.” Donghyun membalik kertas di tangan Yunseong dan menampilkan nama-nama yang tertera. “Hei, kenapa jadwal hari ini acara kita isinya cuma nonton, makan, dan main?”

“Karena biasanya jadwal kita penuuuuuh!” seru Wonjin. Lengannya yang bersandar di pangkuan Minkyu mengetuk-ngetuk lutut pemuda itu, selagi Minkyu mengangkat jemari dan menghitung jadwal mereka. “Syuting iklan, jadi bintang tamu _TV Shows_, _photoshoot, fansigning, fanmeeting_, _manggung_, Vlive, itu belum dihitung acara masing-masing individu dan jadwal di luar negeri—“ 

Separuh fokus mendengar celotehan Wonjin tentang perkara jadwal sibuk mereka, Jinhyuk tengah memikirkan _trio guardian angels_ dari Izone. Mungkin saja mereka bisa meluluhkan Wooseok. Ia menggedek kepala, kemudian lanjut membaca nama siapa saja yang ada. Senyumnya seketika melebar.

“_Haenami_! Jinwoo, Sihoon, Hyeop, Midam, Peak, Kookheon, Suhwan. Yang lain mana lagi ini?” kata Jinhyuk.

Wonjin memajukan mulut. “Kita sudah menghubungi yang lain, tapi sepertinya pada ada jadwal atau berhalangan hadir.”

“Ah, itu mereka datang!” Donghyun menunjuk pada sosok-sosok para pemuda yang berjalan beriringan di bawah sinar pucat matahari.

Para anggota BY9 itu berwajah semringah, serekah cerahnya ekspresi teman-teman mereka yang mengambur masuk ke lobi. Seketika umpatan khas lelaki bermuara ke udara, membuahkan tampang menghujat dari sekuriti yang berjaga. Saling membenturkan dada, bertos-tosan, dan berangkulan.

“_Hyeong_, kayaknya kita bakal dimarahi satpam,” lirih Jinwoo. Polos menatap takut-takut pada dua pria berpostur kekar dengan seragam ala _bodyguards _yang ada dekat dengan mereka.

“Biasanya juga sekuriti teman kami. Satpam macam apa ...” Jinhyuk yang merangkul pemuda yang ia klaim sebagai anaknya itu menoleh. Dahinya terangkat melihat mereka membawa kotak bekal khas piknik musim panas dalam tas jinjing besar. “Kok, tidak _matching _dengan penampilan mereka?”

“Maaf, Anda siapa, ya?” Sihoon yang pertama menotis kehadiran satu lagi pemuda asing mengintili di belakang mereka.

Lee Hyeop meringis panik. “Bagaimana kalau dia pemilik gedung lobi asrama ini?”

Mereka semua menoleh. Menemukan seorang pemuda berperawakan langsing dengan liuk tubuh _X-line_. Mata sebiru muda kaki lautan di bibir pantai. Kelopak mata seolah dibubuh _eye-shadow_ merah muda alami. Kulit putih langsat. Rambut hitam pekat sedikit ikal terurai lembut. Bibir _orange pinkish_ yang terlihat _glossy_ dengan garis bentuk hati, dan raut wajah lembut.

Pemuda itu mengenakan _turtle neck sweater _warna krem. Luaran kemeja bergaris putih biru vertikal senada warna matanya. Sepatu kets putih di kaki. Memakai kacamata bundar berlensa bening, bergagang dan berbingkai warna emas putih, yang membuat Jinhyuk terbayang kacamata serupa di pucuk mata Wooseok. 

Di belakang pemuda tak asing untuk anggota BY9 itu, berdiri sepasang _bodyguards_ dengan wajah berekspresi datar. Mereka berdua meletakkan banyak bingkisan di meja makan, lengkap dengan satu kantung besar berisi kotak bekal bertingkat.

Tampak sebaya dan tingginya tak lebih dari Jinwoo, kecuali fakta bahwa apa pun yang melekati pemuda ini, meneriakkan kekayaan dan kesejahteraan finansial.

Fakta lainnya, dari bagaimana sopannya pemuda ini membungkuk menyapa mereka sementara dua _bodyguards_ itu menahan agar ia tidak memberi gestur tersebut: perbedaan kasta yang mencolok.

Para pemuda itu mulai merasa kasihan dengan dua_ bodyguards_ yang kemungkinan besar hanya kacung pemuda ini. 

“Mungkin dia pemilik tanah ini bahkan,” bisik Peak pada Sihoon.

“_Aniya._ Dia temannya Jungmo _Hyeong_.” Wonjin menaruh telunjuk di bibir. “Penggemar kami.”

“_Annyeonghaseyo_. Selamat siang, saya Yi Joon Ji. Salam kenal.” Pemuda itu tersenyum. Santun membungkukkan badan, tak menghiraukan desis sepasang bodyguards-nya. _Anda tidak sepatutnya melakukan hal-hal tersebut._

“Selamat siang. Salam kenal juga.” Beberapa pemuda yang belum mengenalnya seketika memberi salam. 

_“Hi, it’s nice to meet you again.”_ Tony melambaikan tangan.

_“Nice to meet you too. Again, I guess?”_ Joon Ji tertawa kecil. Balas mengangguk sopan.

Sejin tersenyum maklum. “Menemui teman kami lagi?”

“Kalau boleh.” Joon Ji tersenyum, dan dekik mungil di pipinya sukses membuat beberapa pemuda mendesah maupun berdecak kagum. “Kuharap tidak ada protokol yang rumit kalau menemui teman dari _boygroup_.”

Dia pasti bukan orang dari kalangan biasa, karena terbiasa dengan protokol rumit cuma mau bertemu seseorang. Kurang lebih itu yang terlintas di benak beberapa pemuda. Sebagian lagi sikut-sikutan heboh.

Donghyun membulatkan mata. “Memangnya kau ada teman _idol girl group_?”

“Ada. Teman baik seperti adik sendiri dari aku TK, tapi dulu rumah kami bertetangga. Sebelum keluargaku pindah keluar.” Joon Ji mengulum senyum.

“Siapa, nih? Apa sekarang dia pacarmu?” goda Wonjin.

“Kami sama-sama bukan tipe idaman satu sama lain. Nanti tinggiku terbanting darinya.” Joon Ji tertawa kecil. “Seorang anggota dari Izone. Tolong rahasiakan ini, ya.”

Jeritan apa membahana selobi. Berbuah pelototan dari resepsionis dan sekuriti. Mereka saling membekap mulut satu sama lain. Buru-buru mengangguk ketika Joon Ji tampak khawatir rahasianya akan dibocorkan.

Jinwoo menelengkan kepala. Melangkah mundur sedikit, merapat pada Jinhyuk. “Dia mirip Park Jihoon S_unbae-nim,_ ya?

“Aku juga berpikir begitu. Bedanya, dia mungkin keturunan berdarah campuran.” Jinhyuk memelankan suara seraya merangkul pundak Jinwoo.

Pemuda itu mengisyarat pada dua _bodyguards-_nya untuk memberi bingkisan dan bungkusan yang ia bawakan. Para personil BY9 serabutan menyingkirkan barang-barang seperti Iphone dan lain-lain.

“Buat teman-teman Jungmo Hyung. _Debut and comeback fighting_!” Joon Ji mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

“Wah, ini sangat kebanyakan! Astaga, lagi-lagi kau memberikan kami semua ini.” Sejin yang tercengang, beralih menatap haru pada pemuda yang tersenyum lebar.

“Waduh, kau tidak usah repot-repot begini ...” Meskipun berkata demikian, Wonjin meraih sebagian _paperbag_ dan melongo takjub mencoba melihat isinya.

“Tidak susah, kok.” Joon Ji melebarkan senyuman. “Semoga kalian menikmatinya.”

“Tentu! Terima kasih banyak.” Seketika member BY9 dan yang lainnya turut membungkuk.

“Langsung dimakan saja, ya. Jangan sungkan. Mumpung masih hangat.” Joon Ji mempersilakan dengan gestur tangan.

“Maaf, ya. Jungmo sedang beli minum—“ Jinhyuk menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang masuk ke lobi. Dia tertawa melihat Yuvin dan Suhwan saling melesat, kemudian menendang satu sama lain seraya tertawa-tawa. “—nah, ini pangerannya datang.”

_“Gwiyeopta!”_ Donghyun dan Wonjin rubuh ke sofa melihat bagaimana Joon Ji berbinar-binar. Nyaris terbunuh melihat senyum Joon Ji merekah mendapati teman mereka datang.

“_Aniya. Ippeo yo.”_ Minkyu terperangah.

“Dia kayak boneka.” Yunseong bergeming.

“Sebentar.” Sihoon menunjuk ke udara. “Mendadak aku mendengar lagu _Ippeo Ippeo_ menguar di udara.”

_“Love is in the air.”_ Tony mengusap-usap punggung lengan.

“Woah ... banyak sekali ini. Dari Joon Ji lagi?” Yuvin berdecak kagum mengamati meja lobi begitu penuh bungkusan. “Nanti bagaimana cara kami membalasnya?”

“Oh, tidak usah! Sungguh! Memang untuk kalian. Ah, sekalian ...” Joon Ji menoleh pada _bodyguards-_nya.

Joon Ji dengan sopan dan canggung meminta ranselnya. Setelah diberikan sang bodyguard, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal lain terbungkus sebuah kain. Sekotak _truffle chocolates_, sebungkus berisi beberapa kantung teh Twinnings, sebungkus _dark orange chocolate_ merek impor, dan setoples _lemon soaked honey_.

Semua orang nyaris tersenyum masam. Melihat itu saja bikin anggota lain BY9 cengar-cengir tak keruan, bahkan Wonjin sudah heboh menyikut-nyikut Jungmo yang tengah merapikan botol-botol minuman di meja lobi. Jungmo mendengus geli.

“Aku mau minta tanda tangan _Hyeong-deul,_ boleh?” Joon Ji tersipu mengulurkan satu buku catatan dan pulpen hitam berkilat. “Foto bersama juga ... kalau kalian tidak keberatan.”

Kecuali BY9, yang lain terperanjat kaget. Suhwan sampai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan melongo. “A-aku juga?”

“Semuanya.” Joon Ji menyerahkan buku pada Sihoon. Dia sedikit mendongak menatap pemuda itu. “Aku penggemar kalian semua sejak di Produce X. Maaf, saat itu aku tidak ada di sini ... dan menyesal sekali tidak bisa memberi _voting_ pada kalian.”

Jungmo datar menatap temannya dari kecil itu. “Heish ... kau paling suka Sihoon saja, _Xei.”_

Joon Ji mengipas sekilas wajahnya mendengar nama panggilan itu. Namun, cukup ia yang menyadari perbedaan ini sendiri. Ta-tapi Sihoon-ssi sangat berbakat.”

“Ah ... begitu. Aku jadi ingat. Waktu itu aku meneleponmu saat di Produce X, juga malah titip salam buat Yuri-ssi.”

“I-itu karena aku mengenal Yuri Hyung. Kami pernah sekolah bersama di Russia.”

“Terus memelas minta tolong minta tanda tangan dan titip salam untuk Sihon-ie. Kau sebegitu suka padanya, ya.” Jungmo perlahan-lahan mendudukkan diri di sofa. 

“_Hyeong_ nomor satu buatku, kok!” Joon Ji panik menoleh. Berkata lunglai dengan suara seperti genta kerang berdenting manis ditiup angin di teluk lumba-lumba, “_ani, aniya_ ... aku paling suka Jungmo Hyung.” 

Keheningan itu makin canggung begitu mereka menangkap bagaimana wajah putih langsat Joon Ji perlahan memerah pekat. Sampai tengkuk dan telinga. Dia menggembungkan pipi lesu dengan pandangan menyayu.

Bukannya memperbaiki situasi canggung, serahkan pada anggota BY9 itu kambuh _gesrek_nya di saat seperti itu. Berseru ala manusia purba pertama kali melihat api dari sambaran petir. Bahwa mereka kegirangan bertemu salah satu penggemar kesayangan, tak lupa menjitak Jungmo yang tengah salah tingkah.

Sihoon setengah mati menahan tawa. Ia meraih buku dan pulpen itu. “Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali bertemu penggemarku. Apa yang perlu aku tuliskan untuk Yi Joon Ji-ssi?”

“... te-terserah saja.”

“Nama lengkapnya, Sihoon-ah.” Jungmo menatap agak kelewat datar pada Sihoon yang meringis.

Joon Ji menggeleng. “Ja-jangan nama lengkap juga.” 

“Kenapa tidak?” Sihoon melirik antara dua pemuda yang saling kerling. 

“Alexei Yi Joon Ji. Joon, dengan huruf hangul orang yang sangat berbakat. Ji, dari huruf bijak dan kecerdasan. A-l-e-x-e-i alfabet biasa, dari bahasa Rusia yang artinya _defender of the God_, seorang penyayang Tuhan,” Jungmo menjelaskan, raut wajahnya melembut melirik Joon Ji. _“It represents you very much, _Xei._”_

_“Thank you,”_ lirih Joon Ji.

“Namamu sangat bagus,” puji Sihoon. Menuliskan nama itu dengan cermat sesuai keterangan Jungmo, dan membubuhkan tulisan: _terima kasih sudah mendukungku! Tetaplah jadi pendukungku sampai aku debut!_

Jinhyuk menahan tawa mendapati Joon Ji gagal fokus pada Sihoon. Kelihatan setengah mati tidak berupaya meleleh ditatapi seperti itu oleh Jungmo. 

“Rasanya kok aku melihat realisasi pacar cemburu, karena kekasihnya mengidolakan _Kpop idol.”_ Tony bersiul-siul menggoda.

“Lebih nahas lagi, _Kpop Idol_ yang bahkan bukan dirinya.” Wonjin mengompori, menjawil-jawil lengan Jungmo penuh keisengan.

Jungmo menghela napas melihat Tony. Beralih mengangkat dua jemari. Telunjuk dan jari tengah. Menujuk pada matanya sendiri, lalu pada Wonjin dengan ekspresi serius main-main.

Detik berikutnya, dua pemuda itu tertawa meriah karena Jungmo bangkit mengejar dan memburu mereka. Tertangkap. Tanpa ampun Jungmo memiting keduanya.

Segelintir orang seperti Jinhyuk, mendapati sebersit sorot lembut di mata Joon Ji mengerling Jungmo yang tertawa-tawa dengan suara melengking mengejar dua kawan sejawat di BY9 mereka. Ia merasa bercermin. Tertohok dan pahitnya ia sendiri sangat mengerti mengapa.

_“Haenami!” _

Jinhyuk seketika menengok. Terkekeh-kekeh karena Joon Ji memekik kagum melihat Jinwoo. Terbata-bata mengemukakan kekagumannya. Bukan hanya dirinya sangat gemas mendapati _bayi bertemu bayi,_ mereka berakhir saling mengagumi.

Ternyata dugaan mereka meleset. Pemuda itu berusia lebih tua dari Jinwoo. Perawakan dan _baby-face_-nya saja yang memelesetkan taksiran angka usia sebenarnya. Mereka tercengang begitu tahu fakta tersebut karena Jinwoo menanyakannya langsung pada Joon Ji.

Joon Ji menghitung tanda tangan, menatap haru pada mereka semua. “Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Semangat untuk _comeback _dan debut, ya!” Ia tersenyum karena menerima seruan persetujuan. Bertanya lagi malu-malu, “uh ... apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan X1 _Hyeong-deul_? Apalagi Wooseok Hyung.”

Mayoritas para lelaki yang ada melemparkan tatapan simpati pada Jinhyuk yang tertohok. 

“Kamu ini sebenarnya Produce Stan, Dear Nine, atau One It?” Jungmo merangsek mendekat. Memilin sedikit ujung ikal rambut hitam selembut bayi itu. “Mentang-mentang hubungan kami dekat, jadi kamu sekalian minta, ya. Dasar asas manfaat.”

“Maaf. Tapi kan bagaimana lagi ... aku tidak pernah menang undian datang ke_ fansigning_ dan _fanmeeting _X1.” Joon Ji menatap Jungmo seperti anak kucing yang memelas, takut bakal dibuang ke kolong jembatan. “Kenapa rasanya dosa sekali di Korea, kalau aku _fans multi-fandom_?”

“Itu kan identitas pasti. Mungkin karena kebanyakan penggemar, merasa tidak nyaman kalau tahu kau stan banyak grup.” Jungmo mengangguk-angguk. “Takutnya kau tidak konsisten jadi penggemar, atau timpang sebelah mendukung satu grup tertentu saja.”

“Hitungannya, aku penggemar internasional saja, kalau begitu.” Joon Ji menepuk dada. Tersenyum cerah sampai lesung pipinya tertekuk dalam. “_Hyeong_ kan tahu, aku pasti membeli semua album kalian. Menonton konser atau datang ke _fanmeeting_ kalau tidak terhalang jadwal kuliah serta kerja.”

Konsep kuliah dan kerja saja sudah sangat asing di telinga mereka semua. Jungmo tampaknya tak terusik. Ia menelengkan kepala. “Itu tanda kesetiaan.”

“Aku tidak mengerti konsep kesetiaan semacam itu. Bagiku, ini bukan tentang hal itu.” Joon Ji termenung. Ia meraih jemari Jungmo yang entah orangnya sadar atau tidak bermain di rambutnya, menggamit jemari senior SMP-nya dulu. “Ini cuma sesederhana kenyataan: hatiku luas untuk menyayangi kalian semua.” 

Mereka menatapi Joon Ji seolah dia boneka _Matryoshka _yang tersasar dari Rusia ke Korea. Asing dengan penggemar semacam ini. Terlebih dengan kenyataan ada yang mau repot-repot mendukung banyak grup sekaligus. Walaupun kalau di kalangan _fans_ internasional, itu bukanlah hal aneh.

Jinhyuk berdeham. Menyeringai tertahan. “Kami juga mau kok menyayangi penggemar sebaik dan sepengertian kau, cuma kami tidak tahu, boleh tidak kami ikut menyayangimu. Karena kayaknya, Jungmo tidak bakal sesenang itu, Joon Ji-ah.”

Mungkin mereka mengharapkan reaksi semacam: kepala ditelengkan ke samping, mata membulat, bibir terbuka melontarkan pertanyaan polos, “Eh ... kenapa?”

Alih-alih pipi yang kembali memerah. Joon Ji melepaskan tangan Jungmo perlahan. Berusaha mengatasi serangan perasaan yang melanda, ia mendekap ranselnya lebih erat. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. “Jungmo _Hyeong_ tidak begitu kok orangnya.”

_Berani taruhan daging bakar premium sepuluh porsi, dia akan jadi begitu._ Gumaman Wonjin ditanggapi anggukan samar para personil BY9 lainnya.

Sebelum sempat yang lain bereaksi, Joon Ji berhasil menguasai diri. Ia sedikit menarik lengan kemeja Jungmo. “Boleh aku bicara sebentar?”

“Oooh, lama-lama juga boleh!” kompak delapan anggota BY9 lainnya berseru.

“Di sini saja sekalian dengan yang lain, tidak apa-apa, kok.” Jungmo berdeham, menelan ganjalan kerongkongan. “Kamu tidak mengganggu.”

“Tapi ...” Joon Ji tertunduk, tak sengaja menampakkan betapa merah tengkuk yang semula putih. Melirih letih,_ kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku rindu sekali padamu. _

“YAAA!” Hujatan menghujan dari semua pemuda yang pilu menyaksikan bagaimana Joon Ji tergugu mengutarakan rindu. “PERGI SAJA KAU SEKARANG, MOGU!”

Ekspresi Jungmo saat ini sudah sebelas dua belas seperti ketika Lee Dong Wook _Daepyonim_ masuk ruang latihan tim_ Attention_, dan membawakan ayam goreng serta cola. Hampir mirip, minus cuping kuping yang mulai memerah seolah terbakar.

Jungmo masih terbius, paling tidak sampai Jinhyuk merangkul dan berbisik, “Cobalah tahan-tahan iman. Tapi kalau kau _tidak tahan_, kabari semisalkan kaubutuh segera dibelikan _pengaman_.”

Kalau Jungmo teman berengsek, dia pasti sudah mengumpat: _dasar keparat_. Namun, dia terlalu terhormat, makanya ia hanya menggumam sepat, “Pengalaman pribadi ya, Hyung?”

Jinhyuk mengakak, berkali-kali menepuk pundak Jungmo. Mendorongnya untuk menggamit pemuda yang tengah dihibur oleh _Hyeong-deul_ baik hati menjanjikan ancaman hidup-mati, kalau sampai Jungmo tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik.

“Aku pergi dulu. Maaf tidak bisa ikut kalian.” Jungmo berpamitan dengan yang lain. “Cuma ke taman di depan asrama, sih.”

“Tidak masalah.” Jungmo belum apa-apa sudah tertawa melihat raut kocak Wonjin dan nada menggoda mengocok perutnya. “_Hyeong_, jadikanlah dirimu tebusan atas kebaikan Joon Ji-ah pada kami selama ini. Dari mengirim rangkaian bunga saat kemenangan pertama X1, mengirimkan _coffee truck_, dan selalu membawakan makanan enak.”

“Oke. Nanti kabari aku posisi kalian di mana, ya. Aku menyusul saja.” Jungmo mengabaikan pelototan dan gelengan keras dari yang lain. Ia mengerling Joon Ji. “Ayo, Xei. Kamu mau bicara apa?”

Entah Jungmo melihatnya seperti mereka mendapati reaksi itu sendiri, lucu mengetahui Joon Ji menggigit bibir. Seperti cantiknya belantika antartika berkilau terkena secarik terik matahari musim panas, meleleh saat Jungmo meraih tangannya untuk digamit dengan lembut.

Joon Ji tak lekas menjawab. Ia beralih untuk turut berpamitan pada yang lain, dan mereka tersenyum kecil melihat Jungmo seketika mengambil ransel penuh temannya sejak kecil itu. Disandang sendiri selagi ia menautkan jemari mereka.

Mereka menyaksikan dua pemuda itu beriringan berjalan berdua. Menghirup napas dalam dengan tampang mengawang. Bagai menyaksikan gelembung-gelembung melayang di atas padang ilalang.

Joon Ji menoleh pada sepasang _bodyguards_ yang dari tadi mengiringi menjadi arca cantik. “Aku mesti bicara sebentar dengan Jungmo _Hyeong_. Nanti aku panggil lagi kalau sudah beres.”

Mereka mulai merasa ada yang makin tidak beres, ketika Joon Ji merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan dompet dan membukanya. Mereka memincing, mendapati deretan kartu ATM di sana. Pemuda itu terkikik geli ketika Jungmo menarikkan satu kartu ATM dan menyerahkan pada _bodyguards_.

“_Hyeong_ _-deul_ minum kopi dan bersantai dulu saja, ya.” Joon Ji tersenyum berseri-seri. Tampak deretan gigi putih dan mungil berjajar rapi.

Joon Ji mengamati Jungmo memasukkan dompet kini ke ransel. Ia meraih lengan Jungmo dan menggandengnya. Wajah secerah orang normal diberitahu gaji akan cair lebih awal dari biasanya.

Dua _bodyguards _itu serta-merta memberi hormat. Baik Joon Ji dan Jungmo melempar senyum sopan, membiarkan mereka pergi duluan. Barulah Jungmo menyandang ransel putih yang serasi dengan kemeja linennya di satu lengan lain.

“Kau kelihatan kurusan. Capek ya kerja di _trading company_ ayahmu?” Jungmo mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya.

“Hu-um! Kalau tidak ada insentif dan ayah tidak sedang sakit, aku mending jadi penjaga kasir restoran cepat saji.” Joon Ji mengangkat tangannya lain, pelan menyentuh lekuk pipi Jungmo. “_Hyeong_ juga kelihatan melarat sepertiku.”

_“Melarat.”_ Jungmo memutar bola mata dengan geli. “Itu kata yang paling tidak cocok ... untuk kamu.”

“Hei, tidak seperti _Hyeong_, aku pernah mengalaminya waktu aku kecil, tahu.” Joon Ji menggembung pipi.

“Terus kamu nanti ... pergi lagi?” Jungmo mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kaca yang terbuka-tertutup otomatis. “Jadi mau ambil _pre-school college_ untuk ke Oxford? Ambil jurusan musik ke Juilliard _School _atau ke Perancis dan mengambil studi kuliner di Le Cordon Bleu?”

“... tidak, kok. Aku kan sedang sekolah di _pre-school college_ untuk ambil ke Seoul University,” sanggah Joon Ji lembut. “Lagi pula, klub ekstrakulikuler _Nature Choir_ yang aku ikuti, mau ada pentas. Kalau jadwal _Hyeong_ lowong, mau datang menontonku, tidak?”

Jungmo mengejapkan mata. “Lo, kemarin katamu kau ikut klub memasak?”

“Itu juga iya. Cuma kan itu hobi saja.”

“Hobi saja tapi bisa luar biasa, ya. Joon Ji-ah ... apa yang kamu tidak bisa, hm?”

“Aku tidak bisa berenang dan mengemudi. Tidak bisa menggambar. Menderita sindrom _aku-tidak-bisa-makan-makanan-tidak-enak_ akut. Tidak tahan dingin. Tidak bisa buka tutup botol yang keras tanpa mencungkilnya dengan pisau. Tidak bisa kerajinan tangan.” Seolah kata _tidak bisa jauh darimu_ itu tertahan sempurna di lidahnya. “Ada banyak hal, Jungmo _Hyeong.”_

Jungmo terkekeh. Mengacak lembut rambut hitam ikal itu. “Masih sama ya kamu rupanya. Senang aku tahu kamu akan tampil. Selamat, ya!”

“Hanya pentas kecil sih sebenarnya, dibanding konser Jungmo _Hyeong_ dengan BY9.” Joon Ji berusaha netral saat berkata, “mm ... tapi, kalau jadwalmu tidak memungkinkan untuk datang, aku mengerti.”

“Nanti aku cek. Beritahu aku kapan waktunya.” Jungmo berhenti melangkah. Senyumnya merekah. “Masa aku tidak datang ke acara guru vokal pertamaku, sih? Satu-satunya orang yang waktu dulu bilang, suaraku bagus sekali. Padahal aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dia.”

“Itu kan karena aku dapat kesempatan berlatih banyak hal. Toh, Jungmo _Hyeong_ kan yang diterima agensi Starship duluan.”

Serasa angin berembus kencang, berdering meruncingkan perbedaan kasta. BY9 dan sisa pemuda lain yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu terperanjat. Padahal Goo Jungmo saja buat mereka sudah ada di kasta tertinggi. Benar rupanya, di atas langit masih ada langit. Di atas orang kaya, masih ada lagi _Crazy Rich_.

Suara mereka kian sayup-sayup. Para pemuda itu teronggok di dekat sofa. Horror memandangi bungkusan makanan yang ada. Pasukan kelaparan itu bergegas mengintip kantung, detik itu juga mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Usai menyingkirkan botol-botol minuman ke kaki-kaki meja, Sihoon dan Hyeop mengeluarkan kotak bekal mewah dari tas jinjing. Membuka tiap tingkatan dan mereka berdecak riuh melihat isinya.

Tatanan makanan menakjubkan di tiap kotak. Meski hanya makanan standar dan normal yang mereka jumpai. Bibimbap. Gyeran Mari—dadar gulung khas Korea. Bitterballen. Udang panggang_. Pop chicken_ yang sedang _trending._ Setoples kimchi baru jadi. Aneka saus: pedas, jamur, dan mayonaise. Buah potong terdiri atas apel, jeruk, raspberry, stroberi. Di sisinya, ada kismis, kacang almond serta mete panggang.

Di dalam _paperbag_ yang sayangnya hanya ada delapan—bisa dipastikan Joon Ji tidak tahu mereka akan kedatangan tamu—lebih menakjubkan. Ada sebuah kotak dengan sticker bertulisan tangan sambung nan cantik di atasnya. _Whole Wheat Bread Tuna Sandwich and Greek Salad._

“Kita bakal makan penuh dosa,” Donghyun meniru ekspresi penuh tekad Eunsang, “dan tak seorang pun yang akan menghentikan kita!”

“Astaga, Goo Jungmo ... temannya pangeran, bidadari, atau apa?” Yuvin bermulut maju sembari menggeleng-geleng. Seterpukau yang lain.

“Yang jelas temannya pasti anak orang kaya.” Hyeop mendesah. “Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini?”

“Mungkin karena yang kuat terlahir seperti itu dia dan bukan kamu,” celatuk Suhwan membuat Hyeop merangkulnya dan main-main memukuli punggungnya.

“Dia gabung di klub paduan suara. Kok, belum ada agensi yang merekrutnya, ya?” Jinwoo mengambil sebutir beri. “Apalagi visualnya sudah _face-genius_ begitu.”

“Kenapa pula dia mesti jadi idol? Menambah-nambah saingan saja,” keluh Wonjin.

“Hei, anak itu tadi sangat baik, lo. Dia bahkan memberikan kalian banyak hadiah,” tegur Sihoon lugas.

“Tidak tutup mata, sih, itu pasti karena dia sepertinya _kesengsem _berat pada Jungmo Hyung,” gerutu Wonjin.

_“But they are so cute together!” _protes Tony.

“Eh? Bukankah dia teman Yuri-ssi, ya? Dia pernah di sekolah Russia bersama, katanya,” sahut Peak.

“Hee ... pantas saja Jungmo _Hyeong_ sering bernyanyi lagu itu, ya.” Yunseong manggut-manggut.

“Lagu apa?” Suhwan mengernyit sebelah alis.

Tony mencomot sebuah bibimbap. Mendesah seraya mengacungkan jempol karena rasanya yang lezat bukan main. _“You’re the one that got away.”_

“Dengar tadi anak itu mau masuk Universitas Seoul dengan sederet hal yang dia bisa? _Maldo andwae_!” desis Wonjin. “Anak orang kaya memang beda.”

“Kok, aku berpikiran berbeda.” Jinhyuk menatapi sepasang siluet pemuda yang kian menghilang ditelan fatarmogana siang hari. Tak hirau ketika Sihoon mulai geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi Wonjin yang mulai memberengut muka.

“Maksud Hyung apa?” sungut Wonjin.

Jinhyuk bertopang dagu. “Dia pasti anak orang kaya, tapi dia juga bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Pasti anak baik, karena meski ada banyak hal lain yang ia suka, tapi mengetahui ayahnya sakit, ia tak segan turun tangan membantu.”

Minkyu mengangguk lalu menimpali, “Aku yakin, semua yang diberikan pada kita ini, juga bekal yang ada di tasnya, pasti hasil masakan tangan sendiri. Dia tidak gengsi masak untuk kita, yang cuma teman Jungmo _Hyeong_. Berarti Yi Joon Ji bukan anak manja biasa dari keluarga kaya raya.

“Aku tahu dan paham, pasti belajar mesti gila-gilaan untuk masuk Seoul University. Tapi dia lakukan. Anehnya, dia rela meluangkan waktu masih menemui kita di sini bahkan minta foto bersama, tanda dia mengapresiasi kita. Terlepas Joon Ji memang ingin minta Jungmo _Hyeong_ datang ke pentasnya.”

“Lucunya, meskipun begitu, dia bahkan paham kesibukan Jungmo dan dari raut mukanya, ia tampak tidak berharap lebih.” Hyeop menggeleng-geleng dengan senyum kecil.

“Berarti yang paling benar adalah, ia memang datang karena benar-benar ...” Suara Jinhyuk perlahan merendah, “Joon Ji memang serindu itu saja pada Jungmo. Sesederhana itu.”

Sejenak kesunyian bertandang di antara mereka. Satu per satu menekuni makanan dan mengucap penuh khidmat atas berkat yang mereka terima. Tidak akan bisa seberuntung ini kalau Paduka Goo Jungmo bukan teman dan anggota BY9.

Wonjin tampak menyesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca. “Kalau Yi Joon Ji itu anak orang kaya, tapi menyalahgunakan kekayaan keluarga untuk foya-foya dan bukan dia sendiri yang banting-tulang kerja sambil sekolah, aku pasti membencinya.”

“... jadi ingat, Jungmo juga dari keluarga berada, ya.” Yuvin meremat-remat buku-buku jari. “Tidak banyak dari anak orang kaya, sebersahaja dia dan Yi Joon Ji-ssi.” 

“Ternyata kenyataannya tidak sehiperbola di drama-drama,” kekeh Sihoon, diikuti tawa geli menyetujui yang lain.

Minkyu mengangkat alis sedikit. “Yi? Margan Joon Ji mengingatkanku pada marga absah kebangsawanan terkini. Ingat _Prince_ Yi Andrew, pangeran terakhir dinanti Joseon yang tahun 2018 lalu baru dilantik oleh_ Emperor_ Yi Seok? Pernah bersekolah di Spanyol dan hidup di New York. Diingat-ingat pula, beliau terkenal sebagai _“The Singing Prince_”, “_The Dove Prince_” karena lagu “Dove’s Nest”-nya, mengingat dia berbakat bernyanyi.

“Sekarang, berdasarkan informasi yang terakhir aku tahu, Kaisar Yi Andrew dan keluarganya tinggal di istana. Mereka menerima tamu dan wisatawan mancanegara sebagai representatif serta simbol negara. Seingatku pula, keluarga kerajaan Yi juga sering menjamu presiden dan para pejabat jika mereka berkunjung ke istana.

“Kaisar Yi Andrew menikah dua kali. Istrinya yang kedualah yang ikut menjadi Empress saat ini di istana. Namun, dengar-dengar, jumlah anaknya lebih dari hasil pernikahannya saat ini dengan istri kedua.” 

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu, Minkyu-ah?” Jinhyuk menyuarakan pemikiran yang terlintas di benak semua orang.

“Berita. Aku mengikuti prosesi upacara pelantikannya pula.” Minkyu tersenyum, canggung karena ditatapi seolah kepalanya tumbuh satu lagi. 

“Terus kalau begitu, kenapa kita jarang dengar soal Kaisar Yi Andrew?” tanya Hyeop heran.

Minkyu mengerutkan dahi. “Berdasarkan wawancara dengan majalah Forbes dan New York Times waktu itu, dia sempat hidup luntang-lantung di luar negeri sampai relasi dari dinasti Yi Korea menghubungi. Namun, kurasa alasan lebih mungkin adalah karena meski sekarang telah dilantik untuk mengambil takhta, Kaisar Yi Andrew dan keluarganya adalah orang yang membumi. Mereka tidak begitu menyenangi publikasi, apalagi kalau itu dipolitisir untuk meruncingkan perbedaan strata.”

Mereka melongo seperti orang bodoh, mencoba mencerna informasi yang dilontarkan Minkyu. Serupa sesederhana fakta bahwa klorofil adalah zat hijau daun yang berperan penting dalam proses fotosinstesis.

_“I almost thought it was same birds flock together for their case, so it is worse than that.”_ Tony berdecak simpatik.

“Mungkin saja kau benar, Minkyu _Hyeong._ Lihatlah, Joon Ji saja sampai dikawal ke mana-mana begitu.” Jinwoo meraih lengan Jinhyuk di kepalanya.

Suhwan mendongak pada petak-petak atap lobi. “Mungkin Joon Ji anak dari pernikahan Kaisar Yi Andrew yang pertama, ya. Makanya tidak resmi-resmi amat pengawalan dari negara.”

Jinhyuk terpaku. “Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Jungmo, dan menyadari bahwa mungkin ... orang yang kusuka kini telah berada di level yang jauh berbeda.”

“Mungkin karena sebenarnya kau pengalaman dan merasakan hal yang sama juga, _Hyeong_,” gumam Sejin. 

Gumaman setuju bersahutan memenuhi udara yang kini ditumpangi bebunyian orang mengunyah. Suasana sekitar mereka diselubungi hening. Diam-diam mengucap syukur hidup mereka lebih sederhana dan tidak terlibat hal-hal berbau aristokrasi, apalagi sampai berkelindan dengan urusan birokrasi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide menyergap benak Jinhyuk. Ia tersentak bangun, mengagetkan para pemuda lainnya.

“Hei, tadi katanya, Joon Ji kan ya yang melatih Jungmo bernyanyi? Dia anggota paduan suara pula, ‘kan?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Wow, wow ... tenang, Jinhyuk _Hyeong_!” Sihoon menggerakkan tangan naik-turun. “Semua itu benar. Kenapa?”

“Mereka berdua akan ke taman, ‘kan?” kejar Jinhyuk lagi. “Joon Ji dan kelompok paduan suaranya akan ikut lomba?”

“Iya, _Hyeong_. Kenapa memangnya?” Jinwoo termasuk korban jiwa yang terlonjak kaget karena reaksi Jinhyuk.

“Mungkin aku bisa bantuan sedikit. Untuk meluluhkan Wooseok.”

Tak menghiraukan panggilan khawatir yang lain, Jinhyuk menaruh sumpit dan tergesa-gesa berlari keluar. Berusaha mengejar kedua pemuda yang tadi kata mereka hendak ke taman dan berbincang sebentar.

Jinhyuk memacu langkah menuju taman yang terletak hampir seratus meter dari lokasi asrama BY9. Taman itu meringkuk di antara gedung-gedung apartemen lainnya, terpisah cukup jauh kendati menghadap ke arah terminal bus dan bahu jalan yang memungginya.

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup vokal merdu mengalun dari arah taman. Nyanyian yang sekali orang dengar langsung terpikirkan _ah, siapa pun pemilik suara ini, memang dilahirkan untuk bernyanyi_. Layaknya mendengar suara IU Sunbae-nim maupun Jung Seung Hwan.

Jinhyuk mengenali klimaks lagu yang dinyanyikan. A Lot Like Love-nya Baek A Yeon. Makin bersemangatlah ia tergesa-gesa menghampiri siluet dua pemuda yang duduk beralaskan tikar, di antara rerimbun pepohonan musim panas, dengan satu tumblr, kotak bekal dan bungkusan cokelat tergelar.

Begitu sampai di lirik _and you also love me too _tentunya dalam bahasa Korea yang agak sengau, Jinhyuk melihat sosok pemuda yang bernyanyi. Joon Ji dengan mata berbinar lembut memaut Jungmo. Senyumnya manis tak terperi di antara rona pipi. Namun yang membuatnya mengerem langkah, ialah saat Jungmo meraih dagu Joon Ji. Memiringkan kepala untuk mendekat pada bibir yang merekah.

“EIITS!”

Sayangnya, saking kencang Jinhyuk mengerem langkah, ia sampai terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk. Refleks bunyi hantaman bokong dengan rerumputan membuat dua pemuda yang nyaris berciuman saling menjauh.

Jinhyuk meratap. Hati seakan tersayat mengingat penggalan memori sebulan lalu dengan Wooseok saat di mobil terjebak macet. Telinga berdenging terngiang bunyi klakson sialan yang membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan tersentak keras.

“Ah ... ma-maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.” Jinhyuk kikuk mengangguk berulang kali. Betapa ia merasa hatinya diiris-iris pakai gergaji mesin melihat Jungmo terpaku, menoleh kaku, dan meleleh saat dengan manis Joon Ji masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup lembut nan pelan pipi pemuda yang membeku.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Joon Ji yang pertama pulih. Suaranya bening ketika tertawa renyah. “Ada apa menyusul kami ke mari, Jinhyuk _Hyeong?”_

“_Ani. Aniya_. Aku tahu tidak enaknya diinterupsi saat akan—argh! Maksudku, Wooseok yang duluan—heish!” Jinhyuk mengacak-acak rambut. Semakin merasa bersalah.

“... apa kau akan bilang pada orang-orang?” gumam Jungmo.

Jinhyuk menggeleng, sengeri murid bermasalah tengah menghadap guru BK. “Aku bersumpah, demi kecantikan sahih Elsa dan Olaf yang tidak boleh meleleh, akan membawa rahasia ini sampai mati! Sumpah, aku tidak lihat apa-apa!”

“Terima kasih.” Tidak seperti Jungmo yang raut wajahnya sudah ala titan hendak melahap manusia, Joon Ji tersenyum tulus. “Mau bergabung bersama kami di sini?”

Jinhyuk refleks menggeleng melihat perubahan airmuka Jungmo. Sudah mendekati kehorroran serdadu Korea Selatan melihat rekannya melenggang ke kubu prajurit Korea Utara.

“Ada hubungan dengan Wooseok _Hyeong_ yang kausebut?” Joon Ji jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya mendengar nama itu. “Dia salah satu penyanyi favoritku.”

Jinhyuk menatap Jungmo lekat-lekat. “Di mana kau menemukan bidadari kecil ini, hah?”

“Saat bocah-bocah kelas sembilan sedang istirahat siang, aku di balkon lantai dua. Miris menontoni perpeloncoan MOS. Aku lihat dia dikerjai teman-teman seangkatanku karena membela temannya yang disabilitas dibuli.”

“Temanku waktu itu ... tuna rungu.” Joon Ji bersungut muram, merutuk pelan _dasar kakak-kakak kelas i**Ijins.**_

“Joon Ji diminta berjoget meniru gerakan maju-mundur babi sambil bernyanyi lagu CelebFive.” Jungmo melirik Joon Ji yang seketika terkikik.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku waktu itu. Dan maaf sampai kau kena dihukum juga.” Anehnya, Joon Ji malah tersenyum. Tak ada nada bersalah dalam kata-katanya.

“Hoo ... hebat juga kau berani membelanya.” Jinhyuk terkekeh memandangi Jungmo. “Tidak kusangka. Kau dihukum apa?”

“Kami dibuli suruh nyanyi bersama.” Kemudian Joon Ji bersenandung dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih ditimpali Jungmo. Lirik[ lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOKOiZo5zAQ) yang merepresentasikan betapa mengerikan prospek hubungan mereka jika sampai dilanjutkan. 

Jinhyuk menahan decakan. Merinding membayangkan bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Goo Jungmo memang bernyali saat itu membela Yi Joon Ji, tapi apa dia sebertekad itu juga kalau benar-benar dihadapkan pada seorang ayah yang kemungkinan besar adalah kaisar negara?

Siapa bisa sebodoh dan sebertekad itu untuk siap dihujat, meminta anak kaisar—seorang pangeran—untuk bersamanya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Jinhyuk meremang hebat. Astaga, bayangan itu lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang mungkin terjadi bila skandalnya dengan Wooseok tersibak.

Yang terjadi, terjadilah. Dan apa pun yang akan terjadi, Jinhyuk yakin Jungmo tidak hanya memilikinya, tapi juga jajaran anggota BY9 bahkan X1. Sekalian dengan _trio guardian angels_ dari Izone kalau perlu. Siap sedia pasang badan untuk menemani dan melindunginya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dan bukankah itu yang mereka semua akan berani lakukan demi dirinya serta Wooseok?

Bukankah apa yang ia alami tidak lebih pedih daripada Goo Jungmo?

Tertikam pedih dengan kenyataan yang terlambat ia sadari, Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. Frustrasi. Berjejalan perasaan ingin memaki diri sendiri. Beserta itu pula, perasaan syukur meruap-ruap dalam hati hingga ia sesak melihat dua pemuda yang saling lirik dan menyembunyikan hati masing-masing.

Ya. Lagi-lagi, rasanya _seperti bercermin_. Sekaligus menginjaki retakan perbedaan yang memanjang.

“_Okay, Romeo and Julliet,”_ Jinhyuk dengan rasa sayang sebagai seorang teman dan kakak, menatap kedua pemuda yang entah mengapa terasa seperti adiknya sendiri, “sebelum aku biarkan kalian melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?”

_**_

“Junho-ah, ada apa?”

Wooseok mengernyit curiga. Salahkan saja Cha Junho yang mondar-mandir seperti dewi teledor kehilangan selendang di tepi sungai karena keasyikan mandi. Ia tengah merapikan koper cadangan, dalam rangka bersiap untuk jadwal di luar negeri. Agak terganggu karena Junho dari tadi tidak berhenti mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Junho berdiri kaku di pintu. “Eh ... um. Itu ... a-aku diminta bertanya oleh Seungwoo _Hyeong_. Suruh tanya, apa Wooeok _Hyeong _sudah lihat kiriman terakhir dari ... mmm, Jinhyuk _Hyeong?_”

Mendengar sang dongsaeng terbata-bata, Wooseok terkekeh. Ia menunjuk ke tepi koper besarnya. Sebuket bunga tulip dan kosmos cokelat di sisi sebuah kotak.

“Ba- ... baiklah. Aku permisi, ya.” Junho dengan sangat sopan mengangguk, menutup pintu amat perlahan. Langkah terbirit-biritnya terdengar sampai dalam kamar.

Wooseok mengerling kotak kecil itu. Belum ia buka sejak diterima. Namun, ia memungut lagi buket bunga ini. Perpaduan aneh. Kosmos cokelat dengan tulip putih. Menghirup wanginya. Wangi lembut tulip putih timpang dengan harum bunga kosmos cokelat yang benar-benar seadiktif wangi _dark chocolate asli_.

Dahinya berkerut. Tanda mencoba mengubek-ubek kenangan, apakah pernah Jinhyuk menyebutkan dirinya menyukai bunga. Antara Jinhyuk frustrasi mengurus BY9 dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dijitak anggota UP10TION satu demi satu, atau ... oh. Benar juga. Season 2 Frozen akan tayang sebentar lagi, makanya mungkin Jinhyuk jadi romantis dan murah hati.

Wooseok menghentikan cocoklogi itu. Dia mengurut pangkal leher yang terasa linu. Pandangan redup memandangi sebuah kotak, himpunan kiriman dari Jinhyuk yang bisa ia simpan.

Dan bukankah pemuda itu yang sebelumnya bersikeras agar mereka berjauhan?

Untung saja Wooseok bukan Tuhan. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mengazab Jinhyuk karena yang awalnya bersikeras jaga jarak sekarang malah memohon sebaliknya. _Telah Kuberikan apa yang engkau inginkan, lantas mengapa engkau dustakan, Wahai Manusia? _Wooseok tersenyum pahit, memikirkan mungkin saja Jinhyuk hanya butuh maaf darinya karena membuatnya menangis. Bukan berarti nanti tidak jaga jarak lagi. 

Wooseok memutuskan membuka kotak. Mendengus geli, mengkhianati sorot mata yang menyayu. Layu karena rindu. Lee Jinhyuk itu tercakup dalam daftar 5 orang teratas yang paling ia laknat kalau kalau sedang menyebalkan, tapi juga termasuk dalam daftar 3 orang teratas yang paling membuatnya sesak kalau sampai mereka tak berhubungan.

Ia menggeser tumpukan kemeja dan kaus. Memungut sebuah foto. Mengusap mata dari balik kacamata, memincingkannya sekali lagi. Tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda yang mengirimkannya. 

Lee Jinhyuk bahkan tidak tergolong _face-genius_, tapi tidak demikian menurut sudut pandangnya. Wooseok tanpa sadar mendenguskan tawa karena malah membandingkan Jinhyuk di foto dengan Jinhyuk joget-joget Turtleship pakai piyama Olaf.

Tanpa sadar, jejari meraba sosok pemuda itu. Mesti lebih berapa lama lagi agar dapat melihat Jinhyuk tersenyum seperti ini? Wooseok menggigit bibir bawah mengingat Lee Jinhyuk yang sama, menaunginya dengan tatapan penuh keinginan dan gairah. Sorot redup mata Jinhyuk yang membuatnya gugup, dan—

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak. Beralih membuka amplop dan membaca kartu yang ada. Hatinya berdesir melihat apa yang tertera. Sebulir airmata seketika bergulir di atas inisial nama pemuda yang tidak henti membuat hatinya berdenyut lembut dan sakit di satu waktu.

Tanpa sadar, mulutnya menukik naik. Tawa kecil terselip dari bibir. Kalimat ini hanya omong kosong biasa dan takkan bermakna kalau bukan tentang dirinya dan Jinhyuk. Bergumam di sela merutuk, _Dasar Bodoh, dan kaupikir aku juga tidak sefrustrasi itu?_

Wooseok menatapi lagi buket bunga dalam pangkuannya. Sesuatu merasuk dirinya untuk meraih _smartphone_, bergegas membuka mesin pencarian. Airmuka berubah datar melihat hasil pencarian pertama.

_Kosmos cokelat: wanginya yang eksotis dan adiktif seperti coklat, merupakan undangan sensualitas._

Wooseok mendengus keras. Dia mengulangi lagi pencarian. Terperangah tak percaya usai membaca hasil pencarian kedua.

_Tulip putih: simbol kesucian cinta. Merupakan bunga yang sering dijadikan buket bunga pernikahan._

Wooseok pun tertegun. 

_**_

Chapter 7

.

_Flipped and then, Realization _

**(Behind the scene: **

“Wah! Ini pertama kali kami ada, dan tahu-tahu sudah begini saja!” sorak Suhwan.

“Sebaiknya kautemui orangnya dan minta klarifikasi kenapa ia mengirimkan bunga seperti itu.” Peak menatapi Wooseok yang memunggungi mereka semua dengan wajah memerah.

“Sebentar. Kenapa Wooseok Hyeong tidak coba cek ke tautan lainnya?” Sihoon membenarkan posisi kacamata. 

“Putar _Wedding March_-nya!” Hyeop pun menyanyikan lagu ketika pintu katedral terbuka dan pengantin berjalan memasuki altar.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info seputar kerajaan Korea itu up to date. So ... its like modified canon. 
> 
> Iljins: istilah Korea dalam menyebut pembuli/orang yang suka membuli orang lain.
> 
> Maaf ya belum ada Weishin-nya. Since Jinhyuk perlu “dipentung” dulu, makanya ada Yi Joon Ji sebagai katalis realisator (?).  
Ternyata lebih panjang dari yang saya kira. Semoga enggak bosen bacain dan ngikutin fanfiksi ini sampai tamat. Makasih buat para pembaca yang kuat melampaui chapter lalu!


	8. In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: 
> 
> I’m Fine – Victon 
> 
> When I Grow Up – Seventeen 
> 
> Mansae – Seventeen 
> 
> Rough – Gfriend 
> 
> Pray – Klang (OST. Angel’s Last Mission : Love) 
> 
> ... selamat membaca!

Seungyeon merasakan pertanda bahaya. Kalau dispesifikasi definisi bahaya itu sendiri, sekiranya begini:

Bel asrama berbunyi beberapa kali.

Para_ bayi_ grup X1 memucat dan horror setengah mati.

Woosatan yang tadi sedang memandor para bayi untuk beres-beres, tengah pegang gagang sapu, dan menatap dengan ekspresi tak terbaca pada pintu.

Di mana Seungwoo Hyung saat dia dibutuhkan?! Ah, dia pergi beli karbol dan sabun pembersih kaca dengan Dongpyo. Seungyeon tertawa garing. Mengapa nasib ini mesti menimpanya, dia mungkin perlu nalar sekelas Pascal dan Archimedes untuk memahaminya.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu mengode. Mengalah-ngalahi simpanse menjerit-jerit pada Hangyul untuk merampas sapu sialan itu dari Wooseok, tapi Hangyul memang bodinya saja _manly_, hatinya sehalus kepak sayap merpati.

Seungyeon tersambar petir kenyataan manakala Wooseok melemparkan tatapan khawatir. “Kalau kau mau_ crossdress_ dan meng-_cover_ gerakan_ dance _Likey-nya Twice, nanti aku sampaikan pada Manajer-nim.”

“Ahahaha! Oke. A-aku coba dulu nyanyiannya. Takut tidak bisa.” Seungyeon mulai memeragakan gerakan meliuk-liuk binal, yang sebenarnya adalah koreografi dari solo dance Momo.

Para pemuda lainnya bereaksi dengan sangat variatif. Menyembunyikan muka di balik bantal sofa dan sok-sok menggebut. Menjedotkan kepala ke dinding sambil memukul-mukul. Tumbang ke atas karpet dan mengakak guling-guling. Geleng-geleng seraya menggumam, _aku tidak kenal mengenalnya. _

Mereka teralihkan lagi bel yang dipencet semena-mena. Kini pintu digedor dari luar. Ada suara perdebatan tak sabaran di luar. Wooseok loncat meniru gerakan keren_ parkour_ dari dekat meja makan ke balik sofa, berguling-guling layaknya protagonis drama _action_, dan kepalanya sampai sebatas mata mengintip dari punggung sofa dengan menggemaskan. Melunturkan semua aksi keren barusan.

Wooseok mengacungkan gagang sapu pada Seungyeon. “Kalau itu—“

“Lee Jinhyuk, katakan padanya, bahwa Kim Wooseok sedang migrasi ke Afrika,” sambung Seungyeon, hafal mati dengan keengganan Wooseok menemui pemuda kesayangannya itu.

Belum sampai pintu dibukakan, sudah ada sebuah suara familier berseru dari luar, “Yaa, tolong bukakan pintu! Demi kecantikan Elsa yang sahih dan Olaf yang haram meleleh, kali ini kami benar-benar tidak disuruh Jinhyuk Hyung!”

“Wonjin Hyung!” pekik Hyungjun, menjatuhkan kemoceng ke sofa. Dia hendak melesat ke pintu dan membukakannya, tapi halangan sapu membentur hidung membuatnya terguling ke atas karpet.

Hyungjun mulai menyusut ingus karena hidungnya memerah. Seungyeon berlari melintasi ruangan dan merampas sapu yang digeletakkan Wooseok, berhubung si Woosatan dalam mode jinak dan langsung meminta maaf pada Hyungjun sambil memeluknya.

Hangyul mangggut kalem pada Minhee, isyarat untuk membukakan pintu. Minhee menyerahkan mesin pengisap debu pada Eunsang, kemudian bergegas membuka tiga lapis gerendel, memutar kunci, memasukkan kode nomor, menggesek kartu identitas pemilik asrama, barulah pintu bisa dibuka. Lumrahilah asrama _idol group_ ternama. Sering dibobol _sasaeng._ Terlebih karena manusia-manusia obsesif nan kurang kerjaan itu sering berkemah di depan kamar asrama mereka. 

Sekian tempo lalu, kejadian di Produce X juga terulang, asrama mereka dimasuki_ sasaeng_. Beberapa barang pribadi dijarah termasuk pakaian dalaman yang amat privasi. Dua-tiga properti rumah kedua itu dipasangi kamera tersembunyi. Tidak ada pula yang lebih horror selain sejarah _sunbae-nim_ terulang. Yohan sedang mandi ketika mendengar suara tawa. Cekikikan yang begitu ia cek, berasal dari dalam _walk-in closet_.

Jangan tanya habis itu apa yang Yohan lakukan. Dia menjerit histeris dan menggegerkan kakak-kakaknya di grup X1 untuk segera pulang, sementara para _bayi _berlarian keluar menelepon manajer-nim. Protes seraya meratap nelangsa, bahwa kalau itu perampok, sumpah Yohan bakal auto menghajar mereka. Cuma _sasaeng_ ini para perempuan, kalau main pukul, nanti dianggap tidak_ gentleman_ dan malah dituntut karena melakukan kekerasan pada perempuan.

Serba salah memang jadi lelaki idola di Korea. 

Seungwoo, Wooseok, Minhee dan Hangyul menyesal karena pergi begitu saja. Mengalah berhubung para bayi malas gerak diajak beli makan keluar. Mereka berjanji tidak lagi meninggalkan para _dongsaeng _untuk dihantui memori menakutkan itu lagi. Kalaupun ada yang mesti pergi, cukup satu atau dua orang saja.

Di sisi lain, Seungwoo berhasil menenangkan Yohan, mengatakan bahwa ia bangga karena meski secara hukum melanggar privasi dan aksi membela diri itu perlu, tapi Yohan tetap bisa menahan diri.

Maka dari itulah, jangan heran kalau upaya keamanan pintu depan asrama X1 itu berlapis-lapis. Manajer mereka tengah mengusahakan mesin _fingerprint detector_ atau _cek retina, _walaupun itu masih di awang-awang dan sejauh peradaban berjalan, tak ada tanda-tanda akan dikabulkan Swing Entertainment.

_“Annyeong!”_ Minhee berpelukan dengan Wonjin yang ternyata tidak sendiri, kemudian ia beralih berangkulan dengan Jungmo. Mempersilakan dua pemuda itu masuk, dan ia langsung mengulang rutinitas mengunci lagi pintu berlapis-lapis pengamanan itu begitu tahu _blitz_ kamera seketika menghujan ke arah mereka.

“Kalian mesti pindah asrama kayaknya. DearNine kami saja tidak separah itu,” keluh Wonjin begitu masuk ke ruang tamu asrama.

“Maaf, ya, _Hyeong_.” Pemuda yang tadi tidak sengaja kena sambit gagang sapu, bangkit untuk memeluk Wonjin yang meyakinkan bahwa meskipun demikian, ia beruntung kepalanya dan Jungmo masih utuh.

Tanpa diminta, Junho menyerahkan dua gelas air mineral pada dua anggota BY9 yang baru datang. Jungmo tersenyum dan merangkulnya sekilas, mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Katakan bahwa kalian bukan utusan Lee Jinhyuk.” Woosatan menodong dengan gagang sapu dari balik sofa.

“Bukan, kok. Aku datang ke sini menemani Jungmo _Hyeong _saja.” Wonjin berpelukan meriah dengan Hyungjun.

Hangyul menutup mulut _main-rapper_ mereka. Seungyeon jingkrak-jingkrak frustrasi karena tidak seorang pun mengerti apa yang terjadi, makanya ia mengumpat-umpat_. Yaa, Kim Wooseok, berani bertaruh demi tawa cekakan sejuta dollar Cheetah Seonsaeng-nim, jangan katakan kau stres karena gagal diterkam Lee Jinhyuk si pengecut itu! _

Wooseok menyerahkan sapu pada Eunsang. Ia mendesah melihat Eunsang dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai mencari katup untuk melepaskan kantung penampung dabu. Harusnya ia sudah dari lama paham, bayi satu ini sudah menjebaknya berkali-kali dengan dualisme seksi di atas panggung versus kepolosan menguji batas kesabaran di kehidupan nyata.

Wooseok cuma tidak bisa berhenti berharap pada Eunsang.

“Sudahlah, lanjut bersihkan pakai ini saja,” kata Wooseok.

Ia melambaikan tangan, meminta Minhee yang cekatan saja untuk memakai _vacuum cleaner_. Terlalu riskan meminta para _bayi._ Antara tidak bisa mengoperasikan mesin meski sudah cukup usia untuk mengoperasikan barang elektronik secara mandiri, juga Wooseok tak terlalu percaya. Namanya juga masih muda, paling hanya membersihkan yang terlihat mata saja.

Wooseok pun beranjak menuju meja makan. Berangkulan dengan Jungmo yang baru selesai meneguk air, kemudian duduk di hadapannya seraya menyerahkan stoples biskuit _veggie_. “Ada apa mau bertemu denganku?”

Jungmo berdeham kecil. “Umm ... _Hyeong_ masih ingat temanku yang kuceritakan? Yang waktu itu sekolah di luar negeri.”

Wooseok menelengkan kepala. “Apa dia akan pulang?”

“Sudah pulang, Hyung. Kan aku sudah bilang.” Jungmo tersenyum, bersabar dan maklum dengan kealfaan lawan bicaranya.

“Oh iya ... dia sedang sekolah persiapan untuk masuk universitas. Yang lucu itu mukanya dan penggemarku?” Wooseok seketika mengembangkan senyum.

“Yi Joon Ji!” sahut Wonjin penuh semangat. Setengah berdiri di sofa dan menandak-nandak kepala.

Jungmo mengangguk ringan. “Kan dua minggu lagi, kita akan syuting pertama untuk interview One Fine Day-nya MBK Music. Nah, kebetulan—“

Jungmo berhenti bicara. Menyadari keganjilan ekspresi Wooseok yang malah menelengkan kepala, kemudian menoleh pada Eunsang. Sorot tatapnya bertanya mengenai hal itu.

“Wooseok_Hyeong ... _ka-kami sudah memberitahumu, kok.” Eunsang mmandang pada yang lain layaknya anak kucing memelas di kaki meja restoran, minta diberi makan. Ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan untuk menjawab.

“Kim Wooseok-ssi, satu setengah bulan yang lalu, waktu kaupergi kencan dengan Lee Jinhyuk-ssi, tidak lama setelah itu Manajer-nim memanggil kita untuk memberitahukan perihal ini. Seungwoo Hyung sudah menyuruh Yohan mengejarmu, tapi kalian tidak terkejar. Jadi ya sudahlah,” Seungyeon menerangkan seperti tengah memberikan penjelasan pada Paduka Raja.

“Terus ini soal apa? Kenapa kita?” Wooseok menekan kacamatanya lebih dekat ke mata.

Yohan menimpali, “MBC Music, _Reality Show_ One Fine Day akan merayakan episode spesial. Mereka memutuskan akan membuat kolaborasi antara X1 dan BY9. Nah, dua minggu lagi itu, jadwal kita hanya _interview _sekaligus syuting pertama dengan tim kreatif One Fine Day.”

Yohan meringis menyadari perubahan airmuka Wooseok. Bak seorang ibu diberitahu bayinya akan lahir dalam posisi sungsang. Lebih parah, reaksi pemuda lainnya, sudah seperti tim dokter yang tarik napas dalam karena harus membantu prosesi melahirkan bayi yang bakal keluar kakinya duluan alih-alih kepala.

Wooseok merasakan gejolak panas di dasar perut. Sekelibat sosok terbersit di benak, ia hiraukan. Seakan tak terpengaruh berita itu, balik memandangi Jungmo. “Hubungannya acara kita dengan temanmu apa?”

Jungmo mengusap-usap punggung tangan. Berusaha menghangatkan tangannya yang mendingin. “Wooseok _Hyeong_, X1 setelah itu ada jadwal lagi, tidak? Kalau BY9 kan tidak ada, nah ... aku sudah janji mau datang ke acara lomba paduan suara Xei—maksudku Joon Ji—ikut berlomba dengan klub ekstrakulikulernya. Kalau kau tidak ada jadwal lagi juga setelah _interview,_ mau ikut denganku ke acaranya Joon Ji?”

“Ooh ... kau mau memberikan dukungan untuknya. Aih.” Wooseok usil menjawil lengan Jungmo. Menikmati salah tingkah pemuda itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. “_Yeldeura,_ bagaimana?”

Yohan tertawa kecil. “Hyung, tadi kan aku sudah bilang. Jadwal kita dua minggu lagi, juga cuma interview saja dengan tim kreatif One Fine Day.”

_“Save MBK!”_ pekik Dohyun.

_“MBK daebak_!” seru Hangyul, menepuk keras pundak Seungyeon sampai sang _main rapper _tersedak.

Terkekeh mendengar koor _“Hidup, MBK! Hwaitiiing!”_ dengan kepalan tangan meninju udara, Wooseok menatapi Jungmo dengan senyum lebar. Tanpa prasangka. “Oke kalau begitu. Aku juga mau bertemu dengannya.”

_“Jeongmal gamsahamnida!” _Raut wajah Jungmo mencerah. “Boleh aku memberitahu Joon Ji?”

Wooseok mengerucut mulut. “Yaah ... tapi nanti tidak lagi jadi kejutan, bukan?”

Jungmo agak tersendat mendengar kata-kata “kejutan”. Namun, cepat ia balas tersenyum pada Wooseok. “Nanti kita berangkat bersama, ya.”

_**_

Wooseok mendapati tulang belulangnya terasa ngilu ketika berjalan mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa para anggotanya mengikuti para manajer. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan periode _comeback_ yang kian dekat. Sebagaimana umumnya _idol-group,_ X1 disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan.

Syuting MV _retake_ berkali-kali sekaligus _behind the scene_, rekaman sampai produser berhasil dipuaskan, _photoshoot_ untuk _teaser-photo_, _fitting-clothes_ untuk _showcase_ dan penampilan di beberapa _music show_, Vlive dan memberi spoiler halus pada penggemar. Hampir tak ada ruang untuk bernapas.

Kalau ia mau jujur sedikit saja, definisi tersebut lebih tepat menampilkan ruang tempat tunggu wawancara itu yang seolah berubah jadi ruang hampa udara. Semata karena Wooseok mendapati siapa yang ada di tengah deretan para anggota BY9. Terlebih mendapati kedua anggota grup BY9 dan X1 saling berhamburan memeluk satu sama lain.

Terpujilah malaikat-malaikat surga yang bermurah hati menolong, kebetulan anggota-anggota Izone memasuki aula ruang tunggu. Ada kru kreatif dari _reality show SHOWTIME_ mendampingi mereka.

Wooseok berpapasan dengan trio malaikat penyelamat. Ketiganya tersenyum kecil dan melambai antusias padanya. Wooseok mendengus geli mendapati trio gadis itu menirukan gerakan menutup ritsleting dari mulut bagian kiri ke kanan. Ia pun mengacungkan ibu jari, matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca kala bibir memulutkan kata-kata: _jeongmal gamsahamnida_.

Para pemuda yang ada dengan sopan mempersilakan gadis-gadis itu untuk duduk. Wooseok membiarkan Sakura duduk di sisinya. Sama-sama mendengar Ahn Yoo Jin rusuh berbisik dengan Eunbi. Yeah, laki-laki yang bisa main gitar dan bernyanyi itu keren sekali.

“Aku tidak tahu Jinhyuk-ssi bisa bernyanyi dan main musik.” Sakura membuka percakapan. Memerhatikan Jinhyuk bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar diiringi Minkyu, Jungmo, dan Yuvin.

“Aku saja tidak,” gumam Wooseok.

Yuri mengintip dari sisi Sakura. Jempolnya bergerak-gerak lucu. “Jinhyuk _Oppa_ keren sekali!”

Wooseok menelengkan kepala. Mengulum senyum. “Bukankah aku juga?”

“Wooseok Oppa tarik napas saja dan baru pasang _opening pose_, itu penggemar sudah kayak ikan terdampar di pantai. Menggelepar-gelepar dan menjerit histeris seolah kehilangan oksigen.” Wonyoung menyengir lebar, menimbrung dari deretan kursi persis di belakang Sakura.

Wooseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Berusaha menahan gemuruh di dada mendengar tawa riang Jinhyuk saat memeluk anggota X1 lainnya satu per satu. Ia basa-basi bertanya, “Kalian akan syuting _Showtime?_ _Full_ Izone, atau kolaborasi dengan grup lain?”

“Hanya Izone sepertinya.” Sakura perlahan mengayunkan kaki. Pandangannya terbagi antara Jinhyuk dan melirik Wooseok yang ada di samping. “Istimewa ... berhubung kami akan _comeback_ terakhir, baru setelah itu_ disband_.”

“Maaf,” kata Wooseok. Menjaga agar suaranya tetap pelan dan kepalanya tak tertunduk.

“Tidak apa-apa. Cuma ... aku banyak memikirkannya, apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini.” Sakura menerawang kaca jendela yang jadi dinding untuk lantai lima gedung agensi mereka. “Hanya membuat pikiranku kosong.”

“Rasanya baru kemarin Izone pengumuman final_ line-up debut_.” Wonyoung menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Sakura. 

“X1 jalan lima tahun, ya? _Oppa-deul_ masih punya banyak waktu.” Yuri mengangguk-angguk, kian pelan. Dia mendesah panjang, lalu menoleh pada Wooseok dengan senyuman. “Semangat ya, _Oppa_!”

“Semangat juga untuk kalian.” Wooseok tetap mengangguk, meski merasa sesak mendengar _lima tahun._

Kata-kata Jinhyuk bermalam-malam lalu terngiang kembali. _Lima tahun,_ tidak ada jaminan bahwa perasaan akan lama selamanya. Ada konsekuensi jika berani mengaitkan tali komitmen suatu hubungan. Grup utama dan anggota yang tak selamanya bisa menunggu.

Wooseok menatap ketiganya, memastikan tatapannya di balas, barulah tulus berkata, “Kalian sudah bekerja sangat keras dan membuat banyak prestasi.”

“Terima kasih, Oppa,” Yuri memainkan jarinya, “tapi bagaimana kalau hanya saat kami di Izone saja? Maksudku, lihat saja I.O.I. Kita tahu, tidak semua anggota grupnya setelah itu sebersinar seperti waktu mereka di I.O.I.”

“Jangan khawatirkan masa depan kalian, toh, anggota idol _girl group_ tidak mesti wamil,” gurau Wooseok, tersenyum mendapati ketiga gadis itu tertawa setengah hati mendengarnya. “Tapi percaya atau tidak, masing-masing personil dari ex-I.O.I maupun Wanna One, lebih sukses dari kebanyakan _idol group_ lain yang bahkan tidak pernah sempat mencicipi ketenaran.”

Sakura menegapkan posisi duduk, seolah memahami nasib UP10tion yang Wooseok tak sanggup sebutkan. “Kami mengerti ... tapi bukannya berkesempatan di grup ini, mestinya jadi fondasi untuk karir di masa depannya? Kalau tidak kita pandai-pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan, nanti bisa sia-sia jadinya.”

Wooseok menatap pantulan mereka yang samar di dinding kaca. Tidak hanya tiga gadis itu, dirinya pun tampak merenung. “Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Kesuksesan setelah _idol group_ temporer kita, kayaknya tidak semata bergantung pada niat dan komitmen kita saja.

“Ada pada negosiasi dengan produser. Marketing dari agensi. Selera masyarakat atau trend industri yang juga secara konstan berubah. Keberuntungan. Kemampuan kita untuk tampil solo atau grup asli, atau bahkan hanya sekadar faktor visual.”

“Skeptisisme berdasarkan latar belakang kenegaraaan, sikap kita pada masyarakat juga.” Sakura tersenyum yang berbanding terbalik dari sorot matanya

Wooseok mengangguk lagi. Pandangannya ikut meredup. “Mmm ... atau sekadar apa atau _siapa yang kita suka_. Bisa banyak faktor antara mengatrol atau sebaliknya, mengambrol kesuksesan kita.”

“Aih ... Saku-chan _Eonnie _dan Wooseok_ Oppa_ terlalu realistis.” Yuri menepuk dahi seraya mengembus napas berat.

“Yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah kata-kata manis untuk penyemangat, tahu.” Wonyoung mengerucut mulut. Ia menubrukkan dahi beberapa kali pada pundak Sakura. “Ayolah ... aku juga sudah berjuang dengan segenap hatiku.”

“Kan yang berjuang dengan sepenuh hati tuh bukan hanya kau, Won-chan,” cibir Sakura, kemudian menyengir dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Wonyoung.

Wooseok menghirup napas dalam. “Paling tidak, kita bisa sedikit lebih bersyukur karena mencicipi panggung besar. Penonton banyak. Tempat duduk konser, _fanmeeting, fansigning_, selalu terisi penuh. _Views MV_ di _Youtube, followers_ akun medsos, bisa menembus angka puluhan juta.”

“_Okay, I get it. One litre dosage of reality from Wooseok Oppa_!” Wonyoung mengepalkan tinju dengan mengayunkannya dengan wajah mantap.

“Wooseok _Oppa,_ kau yakin kau ini sebenarnya bukan tokoh protagonis yang loncat keluar dari layar kaca dan menapak di bumi ini?” Yuri membulatkan mata seraya tertawa.

“Entahlah.” Wooseok mengangkat bahu, berlagak acuh tak acuh. Dia tertawa ketika berkata, “aku juga tidak tahu aku ini apa.”

“Tapi aku juga kepikiran. Bagaimana kalau setelah pisah, orang malah bilang ... ya, bisa apa aku tanpa _Eonnie-deul_?” lirih Wonyoung. “Karena kata mereka, hanya visual yang aku punya.”

Kalau saja adik kecil ini lelaki atau adik sendiri, niscaya Wooseok pasti sudah merangkul dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Karena itulah ia melembutkan nada suara ketika berkata, “Percaya padaku, kau mengasah kemampuan kayak bagaimanapun juga, akan selalu ada yang lebih baik. Akan selalu ada orang bilang bahwa kau bukan apa-apa selain_ wajah_ grupmu.”

“Kok tambah_ depressed_ begitu komentarmu, Oppa?” desah Wonyoung.

Wooseok menggeleng. “Kalian pernah dengar_ interview_ Twice Naeyeon _Sunbae-nim_? Dia bilang, dulu dia frustrasi karena kemampuan bernyanyinya pas-pasan. Karena ia mendengar orang-orang menghujatnya. Begitu ia berlatih sekaligus berpasrah, kemampuannya baru berkembang.

“Begitu pula dengan Jisoo Blackpink. Dia bilang, lebih baik memfokuskan diri pada cinta yang kita terima.”

“Kalau menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana, Wooseok-ssi?” Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepala. Agak risih karena mendapati sebagian mayoritas pemuda dan anggota Izone mulai menoleh ke arah mereka.

“Aku ingat kata-kata Jinhyuk dulu.”

Sekarang trio gadis itu was-was mengerling sekeliling. Mereka makin cemas menyadari ada lebih banyak lagi kepala menengok ke mari.

“Kenapa mesti memandangnya dalam sisi yang gelap? Lebih baik dijadikan motivasi untuk berlatih lebih baik lagi. Cuma aku tidak bisa seperti Twice Naeyeon, Blackpink Jisoo, maupun UP10TION – BY9 Jinhyuk.” Wooseok menghela napas panjang. Gantian dirinya yang mengayunkan kaki ke depan dan belakang. Ia memelankan suara, “Kurasa aku sekarang memberi batasan dan perbedaan.”

“Maksudnya?” sambar Yuri. “Bagaimana caranya kita mengerti mana yang perlu lebih didengar? _Haters, fans_, orang terdekat ... atau siapa?”

“Ada tiga golongan.” Wooseok mengangkat jari satu per satu. “Jika yang mengomentari adalah senior dengan _skills _mumpuni, kritikus musik, guru vokal, atau koreografer ahli, dan sejahat apa pun itu komentar mereka ternyata tetap ada bagian kritik membangunnya, aku baru merasa malu dan benar-benar memacu diri untuk mengembangkan kemampuan. Buang jeleknya, ambil sisi positif komentar mereka.

“Kalau yang bicara bukan siapa-siapa dan konten ujarannya cuma kebencian, lebih baik mereka diabaikan. Pikirkan saja mereka kelewatan perhatian kurang kita sampai kurang kerjaan.

“Jika yang mengucapkan adalah_ fans_ atau kerabat dekat, aku menghargai dan mengarepsiasi ... tapi sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan pujian mereka itu membuatku jadi buta untuk mengasah kemampuan.

“Yang terakhir dan paling penting, mengapresiasi diriku sendiri untuk kerja kerasku dan langkah sekecil apa pun yang aku ambil untuk berkembang.”

Jeda sejenak itu terlalu lama. Seakan menjadikan nyata ruang hampa merimba di aula. Wooseok sampai menahan napas, sampai ia mengejap-kejap mata tak percaya ketika ketiga gadis itu berdiri dan meriah bertepuk tangan.

_“Beautiful!”_ pekik Wonyoung. _“Standing ovation! _Kalian mengingatkanku pada teman kecilku yang paling bawel, tapi sungguh ... akan kuingat pesan kalian sepanjang hayat!” 

“Terima kasih, Wooseok-ssi. Kurasa kata-kata tanpa gula membuatku lebih baik, daripada semangat manis omong kosong atau ... hujat-menghujat dari mereka yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik layar.” Sakura membungkuk seolah tengah menghadap sesepuh kerajaan. “Kau membantuku melihat sisi baik dari semua ini.”

“Wooseok _Oppa Seonsaeng-nim, jeongmal gamsahamnidaaa_!” Yuri membungkuk berulang kali sampai rambut ikut terayun. “Kurasa kau bisa bikin konsorsium dan mengadakan seminar untuk pemugaran kesehatan mental idol setelah ini.”

“Oh, ide brillian.” Woosoek memetik jari dan menyeringai kecil pada Yuri yang mengacungkan sepasang ibu jari padanya. “Itu bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan karir masa depan yang luar biasa.”

“Inikah yang disebut sebagai malaikat jatuh dari surga.” Sakura menghormat takzim dengan gaya samurai di zaman Edo. 

“Malaikat jatuh dari surga?” goda Seungyeon ikut rusuh bertepuk tangan dan jingkrak-jingkrak. “Soalnya setan juga. Bukankah begitu,_ Woosatan_?”

“WOOOOOOHH!” Seruan dengan muka amat menghujat datang dari trio malaikat penyelamat Izone. Mereka kompak mengacungkan ibu jari, terus membalikkannya. Jempol terbalik.

“Kim Wooseok’s_ Angels!_” Tony menatap tak percaya.

“Sebenarnya bukan hanya _Guardian Angels_ aku saja,” Wooseok bergumam, kemudian menggeleng ketika Tony memiringkan kepala dan melempar sorot bertanya. 

“Eih ... orientasimu sudah lurus kembali?” Hangyul menatap Wooseok yang berdiri lalu membungkuk dengan elegan serupa pelayan di cafè di Italia.

“Itu sih sudah sama kayak minta rambut Hyungjun diluruskan.” Yohan menarik-narik kecil rambut keriting pemuda itu.

“Hidung patung Liberty ikutan rompel kayak patung Sphinx dibom Napoleon sekalipun, ini teman kami sudah cinta mati pada—aakh! Bilang sekarang kalau kau sefrustrasi itu, jangan diam-diaman, kalian mesti memberikan kejujuran yang terang benderang—oaaagh!”” Seungyeon tersungkur karena dua tulang keringnya menjadi korban sundulan ujung sepatu Wooseok.

“Aku mendengar seseorang akhirnya menyebut-nyebut nama Lee Jin Hyuk.” Seungwoo berpura-pura mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka e-banking. “Sudah saatnya memberi donasi ke panti asuhan dan berbagi berkah hari ini. Aduh, kenapa aku ikut disambit?!”

“_Hyeong_, ayo dooong! Kami sudah berusaha dengan segenap jiwa, tahu!” Dongpyo memeluk memeluk lutut Wooseok, menahannya agar tidak menyambitkan lengan kemeja kedodoran itu lagi pada Seungwoo.

“Harusnya kalian tanya padanya!” Wooseok menuding pada sang ketua BY9 tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

“Astaga, rahasia rumah tangga jangan sembarangan dibeberkan!” Seungyeon menjerit.

“Lah, bulan lalu, _Hyeong _menyetrap kami di asrama dan melarang siapa pun jangan coba-coba berani bertanya!” protes Yohan. Dia terkena telak jurus: Sambitan Maut Lengan Kemeja Kedodoran. Gagal menghindar dengan ilmu taekwondo yang telah ia pelajari, terkapar di sisi Dongpyo.

Junho yang berlutut di dekat Yohan pun mendongak. “Wooseok _Hyeong_, te-tenanglah. Coba pikirkan perasaan Jinhyuk _Hyeong_ kaubilang begitu—“

“Kau memikirkan perasaannya? Terus bagaimana denganku, hah?” Wooseok menatap Junho sampai ia berangkulan dan menggigil bersama Yohan.

Hyungjun buru-buru merepot panik. “A-aku tahu Wooseok _Hyeong_ sangat sedih, sampai waktu malam itu Hyung pulang dan diam saja menangis di tempat tidur—“

“—_Bayi_, berani-beraninya kaubeberkan rahasia rumah tangga!” Wooseok hendak menyambit Hyungjun tapi pemuda itu selincah kancil ketakutan diterkam buaya. Terbirit-birit kabur untuk sembunyi di balik punggung para anggota BY9.

“_Yaaa,_ Lee Jinhyuk! Katakan dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Kim Wooseok! Kami tidak tahan lagi!” teriak Seungwoo.

Wooseok menghidupkan lagi gerakan melegenda Dohyun. Menuding tim U Got It penuh emosi saat naik panggung. Namun, ini sasarannya pada Lee Jinhyuk yang terbengong-bengong. “Kau, jangan berani-berani membeberkan apa pun!”

“Ada relawan untuk menghadapi Woosatan?” Seungyeon jatuh berlutut dengan dramatis.

_“I VOLUNTEER!”_ Tony _sliding tackle_ dan meluncur ke dekat Dongpyo. “Wooseok _Hyeong_, pasti ada alasannya Jinhyuk _Hyeong_ berlaku seperti itu—“

“—aku tahu alasannya! Karena itulah kalian jangan tanya apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mengerti, dan tidak apa apa pun perlu dijelaskan lagi.” Wooseok mendengus, menggeser Tony sampai terperosok berguling-guling dengan Dongpyo.

Yuvin terbirit-birit menghampiri, ekspresinya seperti ketika memohon Seungwoo untuk bergabung ke tim Day By Day. “_Hyeong_, tapi Jinhyuk _Hyeong_ dan kami sudah berusaha berkoban jiwa, raga, bahkan HARTA!”

“Kalau memang _Hyeong_ kami butuh ditinju, akan kami lakukan untukmu kalau itu bisa membuat kalian seperti dulu!” Wonjin ikut berlutut di hadapan Wooseok. 

“Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya.” Wooseok memandang nyaris putus asa pada Jinhyuk. “Dia bukan yang dulu lagi.”

“Perjuangan kalian gagal. Coba lagi tahun depan.” Hangyul menghibur sambil menepuk kepala Tony, seperti presenter acara _idol survivor_.

“Astaga, Jinhyuk _Hyeong_, itu kauapakan Wooseok _Hyeong_ sampai dia berbicara kayak istri ditinggal suami depresi?” Donghyun gigit jari.

Jinhyuk tertohok dalam. Entah karena kata-kata Donghyun, Wooseok, atau keduanya sekaligus.

“_Oppa,_ kalian berdua bertengkar?” tanya Yuri kaget.

Yunseong dengan datar melambaikan telapak tangan. “Mereka _bubar.”_

Ketiga gadis malaikat penyelamat terperanjat hebat. “Kenapa?!”

“Sayangnya, cuma Jinhyuk _Hyeong_, Wooseok _Hyeong_, dan Tuhan yang tahu.” Sejin meringis.

“Eunsang, carikan aku minuman sekarang juga.” Wooseok mendorong Dongpyo sampai tergeletak malang serupa Cinderella dijeblak ibu tiri. _“Palli juseyo!”_

“Semoga ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Hyung.” Eunsang tersenyum. Polos mengarahkan kipas elektrik mini pada pemuda yang mengempaskan diri lagi di sisi Sakura, seolah angin artifisial itu bisa menurunkan _anger-meter_ Wooseok. 

_“Gotcha!” _ Dohyun tertawa guling-guling. “Haih ... Wooseok _Hyeong_ tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman juga, ya.”

“Eunsang-ah ...” Wooseok nyaris jatuh berlutut. Mencoba meredam amarah dan malah tambah bertabah diri, tapi sungguh ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi pada bayi satu ini.

Sebelum kericuhan makin bereskalasi, Wooseok menyeruak dari semuanya dan hendak berpindah ke tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Paling tidak, sampai kru kreatif dan produser acara datang. Namun apa daya, dari sudut mata, ia melihat Jinhyuk buru-buru menaruh gitar seraya mengejarnya. Wooseok putar langkah, kilat hendak menuju ke pintu keluar. 

“Aku bodoh.” Jinhyuk cepat-cepat mencegat. Peduli daratan yang lain memerhatikan keributan dua grup ternama itu. “Maafkan aku. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu—“

“Tunggu saja 3 bulan lagi, oke?” potong Wooseok acuh tak acuh.

“Kau mau balas dendam 4 bulan kemarin?” Mata Jinhyuk membola.

“Bukan cuma kau yang bisa jadi sadis.” Wooseok merendahkan volume suara. Asal mengangkat bahu. Berjalan melewati Jinhyuk begitu saja, sampai pergelangan tangannya ditangkap Jinhyuk.

“Aku keburu malnutrisi Wooseok-_energy!”_ Jinhyuk berdecak. Tak hirau pada para pemuda yang ternganga mendengar istilah alien itu. 

“Hoo ... rasakan apa yang kurasakan waktu kau menjauhiku!” Wooseok menyentaknya.

“Mereka bodoh atau telat datang waktu Tuhan membagikan otak?” gurau Seungyeon pada Seungwoo. Tak habis pikir menatapi dua pemuda yang berseteru itu.

Mereka semua terlonjak melihat pintu berkeriat terbuka. Pintu membentur Wooseok dari belakang sampai Jinhyuk menariknya ke depan dan bergeser. Buru-buru mengangguk sopan saat kepala seorang manajer X1 menyeruak dari baliknya.

“Ada apa ribut-ribut?” tanya sang kepala manajer.

“Kami terlalu bersemangat dengan prospek reality show kolaborasi ini, X1 Manajer-nim!” jawab Minkyu sigap. Cemas melirik Jinhyuk yang mengelusi belakang kepala Wooseok yang terbentur badan pintu.

“Oh, anak muda.” Dia menggeleng dan tertawa. “Pelankan suaranya, ya. Wawancara dan syutingnya mau dimulai. X1 di ruang A-1, BY9 di ruang B-2. Staff Swing entertainment tadi bilang, Izone wawancara dengan produser Showtime di ruang C-1. Tiga orang sekali babak wawancara, ya. Silakan putuskan sendiri bagaimana urutannya.”

Setelah staff itu pergi dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, serentak pemuda-pemudi yang ada berdiri, membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada salah satu manajer X1 itu. Mereka segera berembuk menentukan urutan siapa saja yang di wawancara.

Wooseok berhenti meringis kesakitan. Mengabaikan debaran di dada merasakan belaian lembut dan tatapan mengkhawatirkan Jinhyuk padanya. Ia menoleh dengan airmuka yang membuat para bayi X1 mulas seketika. “Aku duluan.”

“Oke.” Seungwoo menghela napas lelah. “Siapa yang wawancara duluan dengan Wooseok? Acungkan tangan!”

Tanpa perikemanusiaan semua yang ada menunjuk Eunsang dan Seungwoo pula. Seungyeon pun menepuk pundak keduanya. “Jasa kalian berdua akan kami ingat sepanjang hayat.”

Sejin takut-takut menyela, “Jinhyuk_ Hyeong_, kita bagaimana?”

“Yang pertama aku, Minkyu, dan Sejin. Kedua Tony, Yuvin dan Jungmo. Terakhir Donghyun, Yunseong, dan Wonjin.” Jinhyuk cepat memutuskan untuk kemaslahatan BY9. “Yang menunggu di sini, tolong bergilir jaga barang-barang mereka yang diwawancara.”

“Siap, _Hyeong!” _ koor anggota BY9 patuh. Bubar jalan untuk menitipkan barang penting pada satu sama lain. 

Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menahan Wooseok yang nyaris pergi. “Sebentar dulu.”

“Apa ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan?” Wooseok mendelik. Hidungnya berkedut menghirup wangi parfum Jinhyuk yang membuatnya makin ingin merutuk.

Jinhyuk memelankan suara. “Sudah terima bunga dan kartu dariku?”

Wooseok menggigit bibir sesaat. Memincing di balik kacamata. Ikut merendahkan volume vokalnya. “Ya, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud bunga-bunga itu. Kau duluan_ membiarkanku_ dengan sadis, sekarang kau mau minta lagi? Jadi masokhis juga ada batasnya, tahu.”

“E-eh? Astaga, Wooseok-ah! Artinya bukan seperti itu.” Jinhyuk mengurut wajah dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

“Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita fokus pada wawancara One Fine Day dulu saja.” Wooseok memalingkan pandangan. Ia hendak beranjak, tapi Jinhyuk menahannya hingga ia melirik letih. “Kenapa lagi?” 

“Sebentar lagi diwawancara, coba kaurapikan sedikit.” Jinhyuk meraih pergelangan tangan kemeja kedodoran. Melipatnya dengan cekatan. Tergulung rapi sampai pangkal pergelangan tangan.

Wooseok menahan napas. Merasakan debaran jantungnya makin tak beraturan. Nyeri dan membuat dasar perut terasa panas. Lidahnya kelu untuk melontar komentar sepahit empedu. Namun, ia membiarkan ketika Jinhyuk meraih lengan baju yang satu lagi kemudian melipatnya pula dengan rapi. Ngilu ulu hati ketika memandangi Jinhyuk tekun melipatkan lengan kemejanya.

Setelah selesai, Wooseok merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Hanya karena belaian halus ibu jari Jinhyuk di punggung tangannya, diam-diam seolah takut ketahuan.

Pemikiran itu mengetuk lagi pintu kenangan yang nyaris berderit tertutup. Wooseok menarik tangan dari Jinhyuk, kemudian meraih pintu aula dan beranjak keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Seungwoo buru-buru menyusul sambil merangkul Eunsang, meringis dan mendaratkan tepukan sekilas di pundak Jinhyuk yang tertegun ditinggal Wooseok begitu saja. Untuk kedua kalinya.

“Aku tidak tahu Wooseok _Oppa _semenyeramkan dan setega itu. Padahal Jinhyuk _Oppa _semanis itu padanya,” lirih Ahn Yoo Jin pada Minju yang duduk kikuk dan berusaha mendiamkannya. Sayangnya terdengar sampai ke tempat Jinhyuk berada. “Berarti yang dirumorkan benar, ya? Aslinya dia ... sekasar itu?”

“Hei!” tegur Nako. “Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.” 

“Ya, Nako _Eonnie _kan tidak tahu, karena waktu itu belum ada di Korea.” Yoo Jin memelotot sekilas padanya. “Memang kau tidak lihat apa yang barusan terjadi? Dia sampai teriak-teriak begitu.”

“Tapi kita juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sampai membuat Wooseok _Oppa _teriak seperti tadi.” Yuri menggeleng keras.

“Aku jadi heran kenapa kalian bertiga mendadak seolah sudah lama mengenalnya.” Yoojin menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. “Dia kelihatan akrab dengan kalian.”

“Kita ada di agensi yang sama,” sangkal Yuri.

“Yaa, Yoojin _Eonnie_! Tadi tidak dengar Wooseok _Oppa_ bicara apa saja pada kami?” sembur Wonyoung pedas.

“Lebih seram lagi kalau dia punya banyak muka begitu.” Yoojin bergidik kecil. 

Jinhyuk mendongak pada Ahn Yoojin. Berkata tegas mewakili banyak pemuda dari X1 dan BY9 yang tampak gemas, “Wooseok tidak begitu orangnya. Kalaupun iya, pasti karena orang tersebut berbuat salah, membuatnya sangat marah atau terluka, dan wajar saja reaksinya seperti itu.”

Mengetahui ada banyak pasang mata yang tajam memandangnya, Yoojin menggaruk belakang kepala. Tawa kering ia paksakan meluncur dari bibir. Membungkuk sekali dan sekilas. “Maaf. Sa-saya hanya bercanda.”

“Yoojin-chan, bercandamu tidak lucu,” kata Sakura. Pelan dan penuh kekecewaan.

“Eih ... kalian semua tidak bisa diajak bercanda,” celatuk Yoojin seraya tertawa garing.

Yoojin cepat-cepat menyeret Minju dan Wonyoung untuk ke ruang_ interview_. Secepatnya kabur sehingga Minju terseret-seret, sementara _main-visual_ Izone itu tertatih-tatih membungkuk minta maaf pada Jinhyuk dan dua grup lainnya.

“Bercanda macam apa itu?” gerutu Sakura. Ia menatap Jinhyuk dan mengatupkan tangan di depan dagu. “Semoga kalian bisa segera berbaikan.”

“_Oppa_, kalau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu—bilang saja, ya.” Yuri turut mengacungkan tinju.

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Terima kasih, yang kalian lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup.” 

Jinhyuk mengangguk pada Jungmo dan Minkyu yang dalam diam mengiringinya. Menengadah lagi ketika Eunbi, Yena, Chaeyeon, Hitomi dan Chaewon membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf. Ia melambaikan tangan. Mengucapkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

“Yah, gagal lagi.” Yunseong yang menyaksikan semua itu mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dan pulpen dari saku. Mencoret satu lagi opsi_ “Cegat nanti saat rapat gabungan”_.

Wonjin merangkul pundaknya. “Benar dugaan Jinhyuk Hyung. Sekarang semua tergantung Jungmo Hyung, Joon Ji-ssi, dan dia sendiri.”

Mereka hendak duduk dan kembali lanjut mengobrol, tapi seketika mereka menegang karena mendengar perdebatan perempuan kemudian lengkingan emosional suara Jang Won Young.

“Eonnie, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa soal Jinhyuk Oppa dan Wooseok Oppa!”

_**_

Chapter 7

.

_Me, You, and Everyone else in Between_

**(Behind the scene: **

Donghyun menaplok dahi sendiri. “Apa dua pemuda itu tidak bisa tidak bicara mengenai hal-hal privasi di muka publik?”

“Aih ... mereka melakukan hal-hal yang semestinya privasi di tempat publik saja bisa.” Yuri tutup muka dengan tangan.

“Semakin panjang makin mencurigakan ini jadinya.” Sepasang pemuda itu mengerling Yuvin yang memeragakan gerakan shake-head Music Works yang melegenda sepajang acara Produce X.

“Jangan menakuti kami, dong.” Yuri murung melambaikan tangan pada kamera. “_Happy ending juseyooo ....”) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter terakhir mungkin agak panjang lagi, kalau enggak saya potek dua chapter. We’ll see next week. See you later and thank you!


End file.
